Xmen New Times
by boboo3
Summary: A continuation of Xmen Evolution after the defeat of Apocalypse. Starts with the Brotherhood's addition of a new team member. I evolutionize several popular things, like Dark Phoenix, Genoshia, and Sinister...REVIEW PLEASE
1. Longshot

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any other X-men products or stories

The stories will be based quite a bit on Ultimate X-men and some other comics. Maybe the movie and some original ideas (not likely I come up with bad ones)

This is continuing a couple months after Apocalypse lost to the X-men. This is my first serious story reviews are welcome.

Chapter 1: Longshot

A blond haired kid with three fingers was being chased by a mob many had guns. He wasn't scared though he had always been extremely lucky. He had once fell from a hundred foot cliff and lived. Another time he was in a bank getting robbed. The burglar aimed a gun at knowing the police needed an example. The gun backfired on the robber and killed him he was safe. Honestly he couldn't count all the times where he had almost died and been saved by the most unlikely things. He knew he needed one now.

The mob had cornered him. The leader stepped forward and said with hatred "We know you're a mutie we have seen x-rays of your hollow bones. It was only a matter of time before they tested you for the x-gene."

"Let's just kill the damn mutie and get it done with," said a voice in the croud.

The blond haired kid's name was Arthur Centino he was a mutant. He knew his luck wouldn't start yet so instead he decided agility was the way to go. He leaped up to a wall then, bounced off onto a roof. He then thought to himself 'That was too easy to have worked.'

Some people were on the roof waiting one of them stepped forward and said, "Don't think we didn't know about that power too."

Just then Arthur realized his luck had come a helicopter flew above him that had a blue woman with red hair aboard she yelled, "Get in!"

He then simply jumped up into the plane by using a man's head to bounce off of. When he boarded it the blue person said, "Welcome to the Brotherhood Arthur I believe a new name for you is in order."

"Call me Longshot I hate my flatscan name," said Arthur.

"Very well Longshot, I am Mystique," said Mystique, "We will be needing someone with your abilities."

'Looks like luck found me again,' Longshot thought now relieved to be on a team where no one will discriminate him.

At the X-mansion

'X-men come to my office,' boomed in the heads of every X-man and woman.

"It's probably the new recruit from Japan," sternly said Scott, "I want all of you to behave especially you Kurt."

"Jeez alvays the fozzy man," sighed Kurt, "Vell I'm glad we get a new recruit for the X-men."

"From Japan?" questioned Kitty, "People from Japan have a harder school life…I can't wait to meet him. I have like so many questions about school over there,"

"Always school is that all ya'll ever talk about," said Rogue.

They arrived at the office Xavier was sitting in front of his desk when he said "I would like you all to meet Shiro Yoshida he is a pupil of mine from Japan. I have been trying to convince him to come to Xavier's and he's decided to stay here to try it out. He is joining the X-men not the new recruits for he is a super hero in Japan. He decided to join because he saw us beat Apocalypse on the news."

"Hello Shiro I am Scott Summers, This is Jean Grey, Rogue, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde. You will be on our team," said Scott.

"It is very nice to meet you all but, I would like to go to my room," said Shiro.

"Ok I will show you to your room," said Scott.

They then left the room Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty.

Then Rogue said, "Just what we need another stiff."

"Oh come on Rogue he just needs time to settle in he's from another country," Kitty said sympathizing for him.

"Vell I vasn't such a stiff was I?" quizzed Kurt.

"No definitely not," Kitty responded.

'X-men trouble at main street the Brotherhood are there and causing trouble get Shiro and go take care of it,' Xavier reported the details.

At Main Street

"This is the perfect way to get what we need from the X-men," said Pietro.

All of the Brotherhood was there except Longshot and Mystique. Knowing the fact the X-men didn't know Raven commanded the Brotherhood again was good. Also the fact the X-men didn't know about Longshot.

"Maybe not perfect we outnumber you," exclaimed Scott.

"Oh no…Cyclops we're so scared. I'm shiverin' over here from fright," sarcastically responded Quicksilver.

"Well you should be," yelled Shiro. Then a huge fireball flew from his fist and exploded at Pietro's feet he dashed back.

"Oh a flame mutant!" said Pietro, "I got the new guy."

"I got Summers," smugly replied Lance. Shaking the earth underneath Cyclops he fell over. Then the battle ensued.

From above Shiro flew around using his wrists like flamethrowers trying to get Quicksilver but he dodged each one. Then Jean telekinetically stopped Pietro as he got a toss of fire in the face. Toad was fighting Kurt both were jumping around Toad was defeated when Kurt bamfed behind Todd and kicked him in the head. Blob was fighting Kitty whenever Blob charged at her she phased through finally she tricked Blob into ramming his head into a wall. Meanwhile Rogue and Wanda were battling it out in a goth vs. goth battle Rogue dodged the hex bolts then absorbed Wanda's powers. Lance was destracted by his losing teammates and got blasted by an optic beam.

"You haven't won yet yo," said Toad.

"I would say we did," said Shiro

At the Mansion

"It's here Longshot," said Mystique as they hopped out of a ventilation duct, "Cerebro!"

Next Chapter: Cerebro Stolen


	2. Cerebro Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Fun Facts

Check this out Avalanche/Lance Alvers how about AlversLance say that together sounds like Avalanche

Flatscan is a mutant's racist name for humans

Chapter 2: Cerebro Stolen

"Your probability powers have kept us unnoticed but, not for long," said Mystique, "I'll grab the Cerebro file and helmet and get out of here. I need time to escape so we can incapacitate Xavier from collecting students. You stay here your luck will keep you alive exit a different way."

"Ok," gleefully said Longshot, "I'll keep the flatscan lovers at bay."

Raven then escaped through the ventilation leaving Longshot alone. He then ran down the hall running into Sam, and Amara. They realized he was not a student. Amara asked, "Who are you and why did you come out of the cerebro room?"

"Names Longshot and I need help out I somehow ended up in here," he replied.

"Nice try!" Sam then charged at him in flight or that's what would have happened.

Longshot managed to get lucky Sam tripped over Amara's foot and flew the wrong direction crashing into a wall. Amara then lit up a fireball in her hand and threw it. He ducked it missed barely. Then he ran up and hit her on the side of the head leaving her unconscious.

"Luck is always with me," he then said, "Which means bad luck for others."

He continued running then ended up right in front of Hank McCoy and Roberto. He quickly flipped over them and continued luckily for him they thought it was Sam. But after a couple of minutes realized Sam wouldn't be able to flip over them. By then it was too late though Longshot had run through the security and climbed over the front gate. Xavier is smarter than this though he shot the image of a mob into his mind and Longshot stopped. Logan just happened to realize there was an enemy running around the base. This moment when Longshot stopped gave Logan the chance he needed. A fist full of adamantium knocked him out cold.

"Looks like your luck ran out!" Logan snarled at him.

Longshot was brought to a containment cell in the basement. Since there was no probability of him getting out he wasn't able to.

"So Arthur who made you do this?" said the Professor, "Was the Brotherhood's attack on main street a mere distraction?"

"I hate it when luck is not in my favor," said Longshot, "But I'm telling you flatscan lover's nothing."

"No need then I don't even have to read your mind," replied Xavier truthfully, "Logan found Mystique's smell, so no need for lies Mr. Centino."

"Fine, Yes the Brotherhood was a distraction so Mystique and I could steal Cerebro. Leaving you without your mutant tracker," he responded, "Leaving us with the ability to find mutants."

"That's okay I wanted to make a new Cerebro. To update the old one but, thanks for your concern Mr. Centino," said Xavier.

The X-men had just arrived back and were talking about school again.

"Well Shiro tomorrow is your first day at a American school. So everyone should get up early," said Scott then happily said, "For Danger Room exercises."

"Any excuse for Danger Room practice. Huh Scott?" said Rogue annoyed with Scott.

"I'm used to getting up early anyways," said Shiro, "By the way my codename will be Sunfire okay?"

"Vhatever," said Kurt unenthusiastically.

They aren't going to get along well most everyone thought. Just then they heard a sound like metal bending.

"Like, what was that?" said Kitty.

"Magneto," snarled Logan as he ran through the room.

Magneto stood on the front lawn. Beside him stood Pyro, Sabretooth, and an unfamiliar person with black hair and blue eyes.

"Bring forth Longshot," commanded Magneto, "If you don't I'm afraid we will have no choice but to attack."

Xavier than sent a message through all of their minds 'Just let him have Longshot. I've gotten what we need out of him.'

"Okay fine you can have him," growled Wolverine.

"Why thanks for being such a polite animal," said Magneto.

"Your welcome bub," he grumbled.

Wolverine then brought out Longshot and Magneto took him. He then brought the metal carriers down and they flew away.

"They seemed to be missing a few members…" trailed off Scott.

"Ja the metal guy and the red eyed Cajun," Kurt replied to Scott's mumble.

"They must have high tailed it then," said Rogue thinking about Gambit.

They went back inside and prepared for school. Telling Sunfire what he needs to do and who to watch out for. Forge, Beast, and Professor Xavier were working on an improved Cerebro. The New Muntants were in the Danger Room practicing. The X-men decided to rest.

Next Chapter: School and Guthrie's


	3. School and Guthrie's

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Guy with black hair and blue eyes is Unus in this he is around 20 will not matter though

Powers: Forcefields

Shiro Yoshida a.k.a Sunfire in this 17

Powers: Ionization of matter into fiery plasma state, capable of reaching 1,000,000 degrees farenheight

And flight

Arthur Centino a.k.a Longshot in this he's 17

Powers: Superhuman Agility

Can shift probability into his favor

Chapter 3: School and Guthrie's

"All right everyone Danger Room time!" yelled Cyclops.

They all headed down to the Danger Room groaning and moaning from how tired they all were. When the team got there Cyclops explained what they were going to do.

"Mr. McCoy has recently updated the Danger Room with solid light programs which are realistic but not real. It can form an enemy and uses the same battle tactics they use. You can also make programs, which is very simple. I have made a Magneto and his Acolytes one which we will do today," announced Cyclops, "Okay everyone get ready Sunfire is new to a Magneto simulation so please help him if he gets in trouble. All right team, move."

It had turned into a jungle scene. Everyone went different directions Rogue went with Jean. Sunfire and Nightcrawler went a different direction. Cyclops and Shadowcat went straightforward.

Where Rogue and Jean were….

'Ah hope we don't run into Magneto,' Rogue thought to herself.

Just then Sabretooth jumped from some bushes and rammed into Rogue. He then turned and faced Jean he growled, "Where is that runt Wolverine I have a bone to pick with him."

Jean mumbled, "This never gets old."

She sent two psionic blasts through Sabretooth's head he growled and continued onto Jean. He smugly said, "That tickled."

"It was a distraction, get him Rogue!"

Rogue came up behind Sabretooth and drained him. She couldn't feel his powers because it was a simulation but the effect on Sabretooth was the same as usual. Sabretooth got knocked out cold and his simulation disappeared.

Then a computer like voice stated, "One Acolyte is down."

Where Sunfire and Nightcrawler were….

They were already in a heated battle with Pyro.

"You fight like a demon," Sunfire taunted Nightcrawler.

"Stuff it Sunfire," he said as he ported behind Pyro and ripped off the gas pack.

Pyro then pulled out a lighter and said, "Look mates I got me extra."

He then cackled and blew fire all over the place. Sunfire then shot a concentrated beam of fire out of his finger knocking Pyro's lighter out of his hand.

"Oh yeah mate I can use your fire as well," he laughed again. He sucked the fire into his hand making a fireball. He launched it at Sunfire who caught the fireball and closed his hand it extinguished.

Nightcrawler who had ported into a tree after Pyro pulled out the lighter, swung off a thick tree branch. Which ended with his foot knocking into Pyro's head stopping the fiery mutant. The computer boomed "Acolytes down."

Elsewhere…

Everyone ended up where Cyclops and Shadowcat were.

"Listen everyone for Magneto we need a strategy, okay Sunfire fly Shadowcat around Magneto to that group of trees light a fire. So that Sunfire will have the advantage there and Kitty won't be hurt because of her intangibility. Nightcrawler and Rogue will try to get to Magneto so Rogue can absorb him. Jean you and I are back up in case Sunfire and Shadowcat fail at distracting him. All right team you know what to do," Cyclops finished his lengthy plan description.

Sunfire flew Shadowcat over to the trees. She then said, "Shiro isn't Cyclops too serious about these training sessions?"

"He is right Shadowcat we need to train without training we would never win," said Sunfire.

'Great like another Scott,' she thought to herself.

Sunfire then started the fire up in the woods. This immediately got the attention of Magneto he came out of a canyon and flew over to the fire. Sunfire then shot a barrage of fiery plasma, which Magneto simply put up a magnetic shield in defense. The shields seemingly vaporized all the plasma. Magneto then just walked through the fire. Which Cyclops had anticipated a little more difficulty. Magneto levitated Sunfire into the air the computer voice boomed "X-men down."

Sunfire walked out of the Danger Room to get ready for school. Kitty came up behind Magneto, but even though it was a simulation of Magneto it still expected that. He dodged and a pillar of metal hit Kitty in the stomach while she became tangible. It didn't hurt her but the computer voice said, "Second X-men down."

Cyclops and Jean knew this was there cue. Magneto was blasted by optic and telekinetic blasts but after a couple of seconds his shield went up. The simulation was surprised for the first time. But, that didn't last long. He summoned up the pillar that had hit Kitty and turned it into many metal spikes. He then launched it at them. Cyclops blasted a few before getting some in him. It went through him because it was only a simulation. The computer then announced "Third X-men down."

Jean put up a shield, which blocked all the spikes. She then yelled, "Scott!" seeing that he got attacked but then remembered it was a simulation. Remembering that she looked at Magneto lifted all the spikes up with telekinesis and launched them at Magneto. Magneto lifted his palm and stopped them in their tracks. They then molded into a battering ram with a bull's head. It flew into Jean's shield breaking it causing her to tire out. The computer said, "Fourth X-men down."

Just as it said that Kurt and Rogue ported behind Magneto. But, yet again Magneto was prepared he grabbed Kurt's throat and threw him down the canyon. Kurt ported into a tree and jumped at Magneto. Rogue took this chance and charged at Magneto. What Magneto hadn't anticipated was Rogue absorbed some of Kurt's powers. Kurt got knocked aside by what looked like a metal sheet formed from the battering ram. The computer said, "Fifth X-men down."

Rogue then bamfed under Magneto grabbed his foot and flipped on top of Magneto's shoulders. She absorbed Magneto and the simulation was over. The computer boomed, "Magneto is down X-men win."

Back outside the Danger Room everyone congratulated Rogue.

But yet again Cyclops put their spirits down, "It would have been harder he has one more Acolyte and Magneto is smarter than the simulation."

Scott shot them all down. Then did some more. "I would also have died, Kitty would have died, Shiro would have had his blood reversed and died, Jean would have been badly wounded, and Kurt would have had many of his bones broken. Well time for school get ready everyone."

Later…

Everyone had arrived at school for some reason the Brotherhood was there. It was everyone except Lance because he graduated. (if I am wrong tell me but it will be too late) Even Longshot was there. "Hey X-geeks," jeered Pietro, "Unhappy about losing to us huh?"

"Ignore them," quietly said Rogue to Shiro, "They are all talk."

Soon it was Shiro's first class it was with Kurt, and Rogue. Kitty was in some in an advanced math class. The teacher was very racist toward mutants and wouldn't respond when Shiro or any other X-men raised their hand. Unfortunately Toad and Fred were in this class too.

"Yo teach' there is some kid out in the hall spray painting," he lied. When the teacher went outside. Fred picked up a binder off of this geeky looking kid and threw it at the teacher's head. Then he and Toad ran the opposite way the teacher was heading. When the teacher realized he yelled, "You mutie pieces of shit someday I will do something about you!"

Soon class was dismissed and Shiro went through two more classes he had lunch with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. But of course also they Brotherhood. Kurt was sitting by Amanda his girlfriend and they were talking about doing something after school. But, it turned to another conversation. "Kurt why don't you just stop using the inducer. Everyone in the whole world knows who you are. Nobody is exactly your best friend right now anyways," said Amanda, "If not forever at least do it for me. Please?"

"I have thought about it but I'm scared of vhat people will think of me," he said truthfully.

But before they could continue this conversation Sam came over.

"I got a call from my sister Paige she says she's a mutant," said Sam, "After school will some of you fly the X-plane so I can visit her."

"Okay I vill go," said Kurt, "I don't think I have been on a recruitment mission in a while."

"Ah'll come it's better than sittin' at the mansion doin' homework," said Rogue.

"I will sit this out if that's okay I have not been here long enough to get accustomed," said Sunfire.

"I will like totally go," said Kitty.

"Kurt can I go? I want to fly in the X-plane," asked Amanda.

"Okay aftervards ve can do something," said Kurt.

Later after school…

Xavier approved of Kurt bringing Amanda along and they left in the X-jet.

"Wow, this is so cool. I still can't believe my boyfriend is a superhero and can fly a jet," said Amanda

"That's nothing," Kurt laughed.

They landed on the front lawn of the Guthrie's house in Kentucky. All the X-men were in their street clothes and Kurt had his image inducer off.

A middle-aged woman greeted them, "Sam I'm so glad your back I missed you. (she ran over and hugged him much to his protest) So your all the X-men?"

"Vell some of us stayed behind I ve all vanted to come," Kurt was surprised she didn't seem shocked about his appearance, "Other than Amanda you're the first human who wasn't shocked by my mutation."

"Well, my oldest son has wings," she said casually. (I can't do that accent from West Virginia I've only read comics with Husk not Cannonball and she tried to kill her accent)

"Come inside make yourselves at home," said Mrs. Guthrie happily.

Inside the house…

It was small but comfortable they seemed very poor from the look of things. They saw a girl who looked to be about fifteen, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes walked over, "Sam your home she greeted him happily. You're the X-men? How cool is that! I've always wanted to be on the X-men like Sam," she said excitedly.

"Well you can come to the mansion if you like want to," said Kitty who seemed would like Paige the most of the group. (Other than Sam lol)

"REALLY? WOW, can I mom can I, can I, please?" she said.

"You sure can," she replied, "You think only Sam would be allowed to go?"

"Thank you, thank you, mom thank you," she said in an obviously excited way.

"Will you stay for dinner though so we can discuss this," said Mrs. Guthrie.

They stayed and talked about her questions, when some loud noises were heard outside.

"Cabot's," she mumbled.

They went to the door and saw the anti-mutant family the Cabot's. With guns and axes.

"We saw that jet and knew those mutie recruiters were here again. As if the muties we have here aren't enough," said the father of the enemy family.

"Mutie is such a terrible term ve are offended," said Kurt, "Might want to leave before Rogue gets pissed, let's say her power isn't user friendly."

"That's an understatement," said Rogue.

"Then we will kill the demon first," one of the Cabot's said.

"How will you kill me vhen all your weapons have been taken," said Kurt.

Kitty phased out of the ground between all the Cabot's and pulled the on that just spoke and the leader into the ground a little. Kurt teleported in and knocked the weapons out of their hands. Sam charged through the crowd knocking many of them over. Rogue sapped one of them a bit. The ones who weren't in the ground ran.

"Cabot get off our property," said Mrs. Guthrie.

Kitty unphased them in the background though Paige began ripping her skin off. Underneath was a rocky looking thing it was her skin she ran over and clocked Mr. Cabot one before he left.

"Impressive," said Kurt as Amanda stood in the background feeling a little helpless.

"Welcome to the X-men," Kitty said.

Next Chapter: Secondary Mutation


	4. Secondary Mutation

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Secondary Mutation will be what I want it to be 616 fans are familiar with it.

Paige Guthrie a.k.a Husk

Powers: Can tear off her outer layer of skin and morph the one beneath to many substances

Chapter 4: Secondary Mutation

They had arrived home at 7:00 p.m. Kurt and Amanda went out to eat. Sam, and Kitty were showing Paige around. So far they had shown her the room she will be staying in. They were now showing the Danger Room to her.

"Wow, can I give it a run?" she asked.

"Sure, run obstacle course!" yelled Sam.

The room shifted into a long course they had to run. Starting with a crevice that was fifteen feet wide. There was a way to run across but it took longer. After that there was a steep hill they had to climb. After that a river they would have to cross. Then an area where they have to crawl under barbed wire. At the end was a twenty-foot crevice.

"Rules, No flying higher than a foot from the lowest ground point," said the computer, "Begin."

Kitty had chosen not to participate.

Paige turned into rubber and jumped across by jumping twice first. Sam flew across only staying a couple inches off the ground. They then came to the steep hill Paige did the same thing for crossing the crevice. Sam flew through the hill and then over the river. Getting ahead then started to crawl. Paige then turned to steel and crawled through with ease. Sam took it slow he knew he was going to win though. Paige turned to rubber when she was through did the same thing as the first but ended up missing it. She then clung to the edge turned back to normal and started to climb. Sam made it through the barbed wire just as Paige climbed up the cliff. Sam then zoomed to the end, barely beating her.

"That was pretty good sis," said Sam.

"Ya have flyin' powers it was barely fair," she responded though they both knew it was close.

If she didn't under estimate the last jump she would have won.

"Okay Paige you start school tomorrow," said Kitty.

"Thank you for lettin' me on the X-men," Paige said thankfully.

"Letting? No, we wanted you on the team," Kitty smiled back at her.

"Let's go get your new uniform sis," said Sam, "I'll introduce you to our other team mates."

In Xavier's office…

"Sage I thought you were on a mission. Weren't you?" said Professor Xavier.

"I've come back to let you know I found out something from S.H.I.E.L.D. I was doing a mission there and I overheard somebody talking about more to worry about," said Sage seriously.

"What Sage?" said the Professor.

"There's this thing going around called 'Secondary Mutation' some mutants were born with it others were not," said Sage, "This Hank McCoy associate you work with experienced it but that was when it wasn't a big thing. Now some mutants your familiar with have had it since birth namely Kurt Wagner.

"So what is it?" said Xavier.

"It is a new mutation mutants experience after they get their first one. I have been helping mutants unlock these latent abilities recently. I Evan Daniels Secondary Mutation happened unnaturally from those energy drinks he drank," said Sage, "That is all I can tell you now I must be back on my mission."

She then left leaving Xavier to ponder on Secondary Mutation…

At the Brotherhood Boarding House…

"Man this is so boring yo," said Toad, "Why can't we do somethin' anything."

"Because, Mystique told us to stay put," said Lance.

Then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it," yelled Pietro.

He opened it a woman with blue hair stood at the door. She then asked, "I understand your all mutants. Am I correct?"

"Hell ya," said Pietro, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to check for latent mutant abilities," she simply said.

Pietro then said, "Okay whatever floats your boat," Not sure exactly what she wanted.

"Everyone in your house stand in a row," she said commandingly.

She looked at each of them until she came to Toad. She then said, "If you worked out you would get superhuman strength…or would you want the simple way." She said noticing he had no interest in training.

"Sure babe," he said.

"Right…" she said.

They both went into another room. She said it would take a couple hours.

In the morning at the mansion…

"Come on Paige, Shiro, Sam we will all be late to school if you don't hurry up!" said Kurt. All of them had fallen behind in sleep. Kurt stayed out late. Shiro was doing all the extra credit possible last night. Sam and Paige stayed up late because of the tour around the mansion.

"Well we did stay up late for a good reason," said Sam, "Not so sure about Kurt though."

"Don't accuse me!" he said a bit taken aback.

They all got in a van and took off to school. They got to school only to get detentions handed to them.

After School…

"Detention on my first day…" said Paige sadly.

"I'm telling you ve save their butts from Apocalypse and they put us in detention…" said Kurt.

"Well we were late," said Sam. Even though he knew it wasn't the only reason why.

"In Japan I never got detentions," said Shiro.

After about an hour they left to see the Brotherhood minus Pietro, Wanda, and Lance.

"Hey X-geeks, looks like you got yourselves a new pal!" said Longshot, "Lets get 'em"

"I'll take Toad," said Kurt he jumped towards Toad who kicked him in the gut. Usually it was not that bad but this was enough to make Kurt barf on the spot.

"Shit, Kurt's the most experienced X-men and he's down?" said Sam, "Well guess us new recruits will deal with it!" He then charged into Blob's belly Blob stood his ground and bellowed.

Sunfire went after Longshot shooting blasts of fire. Just then his opportunity arose he shot a blast right where he was going to jump. The tar on the road melted slightly and he got Arthur got stuck.

Paige took up Kurt's battle having noticed Toad's leg strength she turned to steel. She ran over and clocked Toad. But he simply replied, "Watch this," He then punched her in the head but when he did that. Blob fell on top of him. Shiro and Sam knocked Blob on top of Toad. By now Kurt recovered. "Great job guys, I was caught off guard Toad is usually not so strong."

Next Chapter: Without Image Inducer in Hand


	5. Without Image Inducer in Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Tessa a.k.a Sage

Powers: Telepathy

Can analyze and record vast amounts of data and can quickly access it (human computer)

Projection of Astral Form

Manipulation of mutagenic fields

Ability to catalyze latent mutant abilities

I got this idea from a story in 616 I only have an extremely basic outline.

Chapter 5: Without Image Inducer in Hand

Kurt was with Amanda, Jean, and Scott in the kitchen. Scott and Jean were in a fight, which was very unusual. They were fighting about a level eight Danger Room course. That Scott was arguing he would win against any person in the mansion except Logan. Kurt and Amanda weren't enjoying this they had simply come to get popcorn for a movie. Jean was arguing on the behalf of herself, Storm, and Hank.

Then Logan came in, "I heard the argument red why don't you just prove him wrong."

"You know what Logan that is a great idea," said Jean, "Have as many people as possible come to the danger room so they all can see Scott lose."

"Amanda the movie can vait let's vatch this," said Kurt.

"Ok," she said not honestly caring as long as she spent time with Kurt.

They all left to the Danger Room. When they got there Paige, Sam, Bobby, Rahne, Rogue, Kitty, and Shiro were all there. Paige then said excitedly, "This is gonna be very interesting. Two senior students fighting and they are boyfriend and girl friend."

"I want ta see Miss Perfect lose," said Rogue who was most definitely talking about Jean.

"Hey elf want to make a bet," said Logan.

"Sure, how much money," said Kurt, "Also who do you think will win."

"I bet that Jean will win and we're not betting money," said Logan who smiled smugly, "If I win you will walk around town tomorrow without your image inducer. If I lose you can make me do anything you want including no Danger Room for a month, and just about anything else."

"Anything huh?" said Kurt, "I vill have to talk vith my associates." He gestured to the other students.

"Hey guys ve can make Logan do anything ve vant to him if I vin a bet," said Kurt.

"Make him wear a frilly dress everywhere he goes over his clothes," said Kitty.

"That sounds pretty funny tough guy von't be so tough anymore," said Kurt.

He went and told Logan. Logan didn't seem worried. He then told Amanda who doubted Kurt would win.

The Danger Room session began. It had turned into an area with lots of crates. Logan had set up the crates.

The computer then announced, "The rules are to retrieve all three discs inside the boxes. If your opponent has one you can retrieve it from them. Begin!"

Jean's telekinesis seemed to have improved a lot. She waved her arms and five crates broke there was a disc in it. She did the same to a bunch of crates and found one more. She realized Cyclops had the last one after reading his mind. Cyclops turned around and sent five low level optic blasts at her. She knew he would hold back she charged in and put a shield around herself. Ramming into Scott she knocked the disc out of his hand. Then levitated it into her hand.

"Jean Grey is the victor," the computer said with no enthusiasm as usual.

"Looks like you lose elf, give me your inducer," said Logan.

Kurt then handed it over knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He simply hoped no one would care the next day knowing it was too much to hope for. Amanda smiled a bit she wanted him to do this for a while. Then Rogue asked rhetorically, "Plan backfired big time huh?"

"Ja," said Kurt with a sad look on his face.

"It'll do ya good elf. You will realize the rest of us are discriminated too," said Logan, "Though I don't really care about that."

"Hey Kurt I thought you said you had this one in the bag," said Bobby mockingly.

"Ha, ha very funny Bobby," said Kurt sarcastically.

Soon everyone went to bed but Kurt stayed awake. Without his hologram he thought he would feel naked in public. Nothing to protect him, he had gotten more used to not using it but not public appearances yet. Never just for a walk around town he was going to bring a few friends along so he wouldn't be alone.

The next day had arrived for once Kurt wasn't eating. Everyone was shocked, even when Kitty offered him food she didn't cook. But she did offer that to the new people.

When Paige tried it she put on a fake smile for Kitty, then when she turned around Paige ran to the bathroom. Shiro tried to be polite but ended up yelling some phrases in Japanese. Everyone was sure they weren't phrases you would want to say in English to Kitty.

Kurt then left with the original X-men team. He started to walk and said nothing to his friends. When he arrived in town people didn't say anything to him, they just stared they would sometimes whisper to their friends. It was indistinct able but Kurt knew what they were most likely talking about. He had walked through half of the town when they came upon Duncan working as a sign holder. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You vork as a sign holder! HAHAHA! After all those times of picking on us," he then took a moment to breathe.

Duncan just stood there with his sandwich board that said 'Come try some chicken it's finger lickin'. Kurt laughed a bit more then kept moving. Duncan didn't know what to do about it he was old enough to get in trouble for beating him up. So he just stood there and boiled over about it.

After this moment Kurt realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be there was an occasional shout of 'mutie' but that was it. But his moment of happiness wouldn't last long. The Brotherhood walked over the exception Wanda who wasn't there.

"Hey X-men I see your taking your dog for a walk," Lance pointed at Kurt.

"Vhat did you say," yelled Kurt before lunging at Lance he then proceeded to punch him several times. Lance freaked out.

"Please, stop Kurt we don't want to start a fight," said Kitty.

"I suppose your right Kitty Ich werde Sie spatter sehen," said Kurt in part English and german.

They arrived back at the mansion Logan gave Kurt his inducer back.

"Logan I don't need this," said Kurt who then threw it in garbage.

"I told ya you would benefit from this elf," said Logan.

Next Chapter: Sentinel Attack


	6. Sentinel Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, or any X-men products or X-men stories

Chapter 6: Sentinel Attack

Somewhere in a government facility…

"Mr. Trask the new sentinels are online," stated a soldier, "With permission from the government we have been allowed to send them to New York."

"Good, those mutie scum are going even further than beneath our boots," said Trask sadistically.

"We have fifty sentinels now sir," said the soldier.

"Then we attack soon," said Trask.

At the mansion…

"I have an announcement to make, we will be having new classes to better your skills. We have a fencing class that a new teacher Mrs. Braddock will teach. A hand to hand combat class taught by Logan. Also an agility training class taught by Dr. McCoy," said Xavier.

"Hey Katzchen, what class are you going to take," said Kurt, "I'm taking fencing because I already know some."

"You can fence?" said Kitty, "I'm taking fencing too."

"That is pretty cool Kitty, we will be class mates," said Kurt.

"Everyone I asked was either taking agility or martial arts," said Kitty, "So I wanted to be different."

"Shiro vill also be taking fencing, he said he figured out something he can do with his fire powers," said Kurt, "Vell, I'm off now."

He then bamfed away from Kitty. Paige, Sam, Jubilee, and Bobby walked over to where Kitty was. "What are you al like taking?" said Kitty.

"I'm taking agility with Jubilee. We decided we probably will never fight up close," said Bobby.

"I just want to learn how to flip like Nightcrawler and Beast. That would be cool," Jubilee said.

"Paige and I are taking martial arts. In case I have no room to fly," said Sam.

"My reason is obvious," stated Paige.

Meanwhile in Professor X's office…

"Professor can I talk to you about something?" said Kurt.

"Sure Kurt I'm always here if you need me," said Xavier.

"Vell ever since when I walked around town vithout the hologram…I vas vondering if I could have more responsibility."

"Well, I have something perfect for you then Kurt, we are going to graduate quite a few new recruits. Could you lead a second team?"

"Vhy sure Professor I vould really like to," said Kurt.

"Good Kurt you start when those new recruits graduate," said the Professor.

Elsewhere in the mansion…

"When do we like have the classes?" asked Kitty to Mrs. Braddock.

Her name was Betsy Braddock she was a high level psychic like Jean. Her powers to create psionic sword that can cut through a lot of things if she has a really strong will. She also can create mind bolts.

"Saturdays and Sundays Noon to One Thirty," she said in a British accent.

"Thank you," said Kitty.

While she said that Bobby, Paige, Jubilee, and Sam ran over. "Hey Kitty we're gonna graduate to X-men tonight!"

"Wow really?" asked Kitty.

"Ya we get to go to a team that Kurt is going to lead," said Bobby.

"Kurt? Leading?" said a confused Kitty, "Couldn't be."

"Well it is and Havok is coming from Hawaii to join Scott's team," added Jubilee, "Magma is graduating to Scott's team also."

"Wow news to me," said Kitty.

She then went around the mansion to find Rogue and tell her. Rogue said Kurt already told her.

Soon it was the first new classes…

Beast had the agility trainers Iceman, Magma, Wolfsbane, Jubilee, and Berserker all running a course with tons of bars, walls, and a few pits. They were not aloud to use slides or propel themselves with powers (if your thinking there is no way to propel with powers Havok did it in Uncanny X-men #426 for reference).

In Logan's class he had Jean, Scott, Rogue, Roberto, Paige, Sam, and Jamie get with sparring partners the leftover ended up with Logan. Which was Jamie of course.

In Betsy's class all the classmates were given swords except Shiro. "I don't need a sword he explained. They were given practicing swords too though. Betsy knew why he didn't need one but insisted he used a practicing one.

Soon the classes ended all of the students were beat.

In New York…

Angel was looking at the horizon and noticed something strange it seemed there was some big group of purplish dots flying towards New York. He noticed they were shaped like people. Then when they got closer he could see them they were robotic and had jets coming out of their shoes. He knew this was a threat. He heard multiple voices saying, "Find and exterminate all mutants."

Then one flew up to him and said, "Mutant signature objective terminate."

'Oh shit,' he thought and flew as fast as he could away. The sentinel was shooting beams of orange light at him then it stopped in mid air and shot a bomb that then exploded shrapnel flew everywhere. Angel was hit by three big chunks of metal one grazed his leg, one went through his wing and the last grazed his arm he then crash-landed. He crumpled onto the ground the Sentinel said, "Mutant signature terminated."

After a twenty or so minutes Angel woke up. "Huh? My wounds are healed? I have to call Xavier," said Angel. He ran to a payphone and dialed the mansions number.

"Hello?" Professor X answered.

"It's me Angel, there has been a sentinel attack in New York please send help," he moaned over the phone.

"Have you been wounded?" he said.

"I'm fine I seem to have healed send the X-men," he said then passed out.

'X-men we have a serious problem both teams to New York,' he sent into the minds of the X-men.

Cyclops put on his visor and ran to the X-Jet.

Jean put on her uniform and ran to see Cyclops.

Nightcrawler picked up his sword and got the new recruits on his team together.

Shadowcat quickly put on her uniform.

Rogue slid her gloves on.

Sunfire lit his hand on fire than extinguished it he flew to the X-Jet.

All the X-men were assembled at the X-Jet Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, Sunfire, Cannonball, Husk, Iceman, Jubilee, Magma, and Havok who arrived a few hours ago. Also the mentors Betsy (Psylocke), Storm, Beast, and Wolverine had arrived.

"Let's go X-men!" commanded Cyclops.

The Jet lifted off with all the X-men in it. In about ten minutes they found a spot to land in New York.

"X-men split up into groups of four!" ordered them.

Psylocke, Rogue, Magma, and Sunfire split into one group. Beast, Cannonball, Husk, and Shadowcat were another group. Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Havok were another. Storm, Nightcrawler, Jubilee, and Iceman were the last team. They all split off into different streets.

Where Psylocke's group was…

A sentinel stepped in front of Sunfire and started to say it's favorite motto. Sunfire held his hand out in a burst of fire a fiery sword appeared in his hand. He ran up to the sentinel and sliced clean through its leg. Then with his other arm shot concentrated fire into the sentinels scanner. One sentinel was down. Rogue walked into an alley and saw a sentinel approaching Gambit. "Gambit!" she yelled.

"A little help here chere," yelled Gambit. She had tapped Sunfire earlier so she flew up to the back of the sentinel's head. She clapped her hands together into a crack of the machinery and mad a huge fire blast. Shutting down the sentinel.

"Thanks chere," thanked Gambit.

"How many did you get Gambit?" she asked.

"I would say ol' Gambit got five," he responded, "It's tirin'."

Where Psylocke was…

She was counting the sentinels she killed. "Three," she said as she ran up a sentinel and sliced it's head off. "Four," she said as she drilled her psychic sword through a sentinel's chest area. "Five," she finally said as she jumped on the sentinels head and made the psychic sword into it's modem.

Magma and Sunfire were about ten yards away…

Magma was on a magma slide and idea she got from Iceman. She and Sunfire were on it shooting blasts of fire and magma at their foes they killed three with this strategy.

Rogue and Gambit came over to meet the rest of Rogue's team. "We got eight together," said Rogue.

"I got five," said Psylocke.

"Two," said Sunfire.

"Two," said Magma.

"So eighteen," said Psylocke, "How many are there in total I wonder."

At Beast's team…

Cannonball stood in front of two sentinels. He released a lot of thermo chemical energy and flew into the first sentinel it had a smoking hole in the middle of it. The other sentinel fired orange blasts at him. He dodged all of them. Then flew into the sentinel's head leaving it headless.

Husk went for a simple approach she shredded her skin and turned metal. She ran up to a group of sentinels and lifted one's foot off the ground tipping it onto to others who defied and shot a bomb of shrapnel, which didn't affect her. She saw a person who looked like an Angel she ran over. She then helped him up. He said, "Thank the lord it's the X-men, who knows how many mutants these monsters kill."

"I'm glad to know your okay, umm…" she said.

"Warren Worthington the Third," he said.

"Paige Guthrie," she then replied.

Where Beast was he and Shadowcat were disabling the sentinel's machinery. Beast would use his amazing jumping and agility powers and jump onto the heads rip off the panels and reprogram it to defend mutants. He had done this to four sentinels. Shadowcat phased through three.

They all gathered together and counted the sentinels they got. It added up to twelve.

At Wolverine's group…

Wolverine had already sliced through five sentinels. Using his claws to climb up to the head and slicing it off. He also had a few pieces of shrapnel sticking out of him, which he simply removed. Jean would telekinetically stop sentinels for Havok and Cyclops to blast. "Good job baby brother," Cyclops said to Alex.

"Don't call me baby Scott," he grumbled.

They had gone through three when Jean had to put up a shield and block several orange blasts and some missiles. Cyclops and Havok shot a few missiles. Then Jean's shield went down and the sentinels were about to fire. Cyclops ripped off his visor and gave them a full blast.

The group had gathered back together it counted up to ten.

At Storm's group…

Storm and Iceman were blasting sentinels from the sky each of them had gotten two so far. Iceman jumped off his slide and landed on the sentinel. He put his hands together and froze the inside of the sentinel then melted it the sentinel blew up.

Nightcrawler was teleporting to the tops of sentinels and slicing through their heads. He once dropped the sword, so he teleported the sentinel's head off. He killed three.

Jubilee shot lights into a sentinels sensor and blew the lights up she killed one sentinel.

They killed ten all together.

The whole team got back to meet each other.

"Fifty sentinels?" said Cyclops, "So they must have revived the program."

Just then a man with white hair had jet boots he announced, "You mutants have terminated my sentinel programs I will make three times as much I will be back to terminate."

He then left.

"This whole thing is tiring let's head back to the Mansion," said Wolverine he pulled out a cigar, "Sunfire light my cigar will ya?

Next Chapter: Rogue's New Gift

Author Note: I will add either a Acolyte or Brotherhood member I am up for suggestions


	7. Rogue's New Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Betsy Braddock a.k.a Psylocke

Powers:

Telepathy

Mind Bolts

Psionic ability that allows for the creation of a "psychic knife"

I encourage people to review and give me ideas it keeps me going

I will be expanding Unus's forcefield powers to more like Invisible Woman's force field powers. I have not seen him in a comic book.

Chapter 7: Rogue's New Gift

Everyone heard moaning coming from Rogue's room. Gambit was the first to get there. He was the first besides Kitty because her and Rogue were roommates. "Why is chere moanin' and groanin'?" asked Remy sincerely.

"I don't know," Kitty, said obviously upset, "I tried to like wake her up."

Rogue then jerked awake. "Remy?" she asked, "What the hell you doin' in mah room!"

"You was in pain Rogue how could you not notice?" said Gambit.

"I was?" she then said not angry at him for coming to see what was wrong.

"Like ya," said Kitty.

Then Kurt ported in with Xavier. "Gott sei Dank my sister is alright."

"You know I actually feel a lot better than I did earlier," she said.

"Better?" Xavier questioned.

"Ya, like ah been supercharged," she said.

"Hmmm…I will take you to the infirmary to see what happened," he said, "Kurt would you teleport her to the infirmary."

"Ja." He said then ported her to the infirmary.

"Remy you may go to bed or visit Rogue in the infirmary, whichever suits you," said Professor knowing what Gambit was thinking (without telepathy).

"I'll go to the ol' infirmary," he said simply.

Soon it was the next morning…

Rogue had figured out she was strong enough to lift ten times her own weight. Gambit was amazed at how much she could lift.

Elsewhere…

A tall man with black hair with blue eyes and a strong build stood in front of an out of control bus. The bus zoomed towards him he didn't move he wasn't shocked. He then yelled and turned into steel. He held his arms out. The front of the bus crumpled a bit he had made it come to a complete stop without any trouble. His name was Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. He was known for his immense strength and used to be an Acolyte. Now he helped people as he sees fit and travels with his little sister Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin she was a young blond. Piotr cared deeply for her it was one of the reasons he joined the Acolytes. Now he was a simple farmer in Russia not much more…

Back in Xavier's the next night…

'Kurt, Bobby, Paige, Sam, Jubilee, and Warren report to my office,' Xavier put through all of their heads.

They soon had all arrived.

"First Kurt Warren will be on your team, any objections?" said Xavier.

"Nein," he simply responded.

"I guess the sentinel thing taught me I'm not safe," said Warren.

"Well I found a news article of Colossus in Russia. I believe he does not work for Magneto anymore. I am sending you on a recruiting mission to get him. The reason there will be a whole team to get him is because Magneto will have found him too," said Xavier, "It is a school night so please hurry back. Maybe you will make it back for the school day after."

"Okay Professor," said Iceman, "We will be back 'soon'."

They then left to Russia to retrieve Piotr Rasputin. In the medical lab…

"Rogue it seems your skin strength has grown increasingly in strength," stated Beast, "It is bullet proof I have done several tests on one of your skin samples. It gets less damage from fires, no damage from bullets, and it has some explosion resistance."

"Really?" she said, "Your not yankin mah are ya?"

"No Rogue why would I trick you?" he simply responded.

"Ah guess you wouldn't," she said of all the teachers here she knew Hank wouldn't play a prank on her involving injury, "Well lets try it."

"Not yet Rogue I need more samples before I test it on you," he said.

"Rogue ol' Gambit wouldn't want ya shot to death," he said.

"Oh right," she said honestly she wanted to test it out.

The X-Jet was speeding along it was about fourteen hours later. Sure it was fast but not fast enough to get to Russia before school started.

"Ve are almost there," said Kurt.

In the back of the plane Jubilee and Paige were talking.

"Hey we got a Angel and a Demon on our team," said Jubilee.

"Kurt's not a demon and Warren is not an angel though he looks like one." She sighed.

"You have a crush on Warren!" said Jubilee.

"Do not…" she blushed a little.

"Yeah you do," interrupted Bobby, "I've seen you staring at him all gaga over him."

"Quiet back there," said Sam getting a little frustrated with Bobby and Jubilee. It was obvious Paige liked Warren but they didn't have to say it out loud.

"Ve are here," yelled Kurt.

"This farm is where he is?" questioned Warren, "I expected such a strong mutant to live somewhere a little nicer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige questioned.

"Shhh…" said Kurt, "It's Pyro, Sabretooth and the new Acolyte."

"Hmmm… odds are with us," said Bobby, "Two of us to each Acolyte piece of cake,"

"Nein, even I can't have a good mood about this," said Kurt, "They are older mutants and Magneto recruited them. Sabretooth has a huge amount of super strength. Pyro controls fire. We don't know what this new guy does though."

"Gee what happened to fun-loving Nightcrawler?" said Bobby.

Then the Acolytes turned their way.

"Get them!" Sabretooth growled.

Husk and Jubilee ran up to fight Sabretooth. Iceman and Cannonball faced Pyro. Nightcrawler and Angel faced the new guy.

At Husk and Jubilee's battle…

Husk immediately shed off her outer layer of skin to reveal stone. Jubilee distracted Sabretooth with bright lights. Husk ran over to punch him it would have hurt him. But, Sabretooth's experience far outnumbers theirs. He grabbed her fist and flipped her into the ground. She was knocked out from the super strength and being slammed into the rocky ground. It wasn't looking good.

At the fight with Pyro…

Cannonball charged at Pyro without hesitation. But Pyro cackled and made a huge flame dragon. Cannonball was on fire. He zoomed into a snow bank. So that left Iceman and Pyro, it was a typical fire vs. ice battle. Fire was shooting to meet the ice.

At the fight with the new guy…

"My name is the Untouchable Unus, you will soon see why," he said.

"Sounds like a lamo pro wrestler," Kurt said.

"I did wrestle but how dare you say it was fake!" he said.

A huge white wall came at him and Angel. Angel flew away Nightcrawler teleported on top of the wall. But the wall shot up and another one came down. He teleported out of the way. Then a flyswatter like the white walls came around and smacked him. Angel was flying around avoiding blasts of the white stuff, and walls of it. When he tried to attack Unus up close he put up a force field.

It was looking pretty bad when Piotr came out of the farmhouse in his organic metal form. Standing over seven feet tall he ran over and punched Sabretooth's head. Then proceeded to ripping off Pyro's gas pack. He picked up the three unconscious X-men and said, "I will be coming with you just beat Unus."

He put the unconscious X-men in the plane. Then everyone ganged up on Unus. Colossus smashed into the force field while Iceman and Jubilee blasted it with their powers to full effect. Angel was healing wounded X-men. They then smashed the force field. Leaving Unus unconscious in the snow. They took all of the Acolytes and threw them in their metal bubbles. Finally rolling the metal bubbles into a lake. Much to Pyro's protest they threw him in the lake anyways.

"I will go if I can take my little Illyana," said Colossus.

"Why not?" said Jubilee.

Back in the med lab…

"It seems your in overall better physical health and durability," said Beast, "I have tested on the skin a few more times I believe we can test it."

There was a turret sitting on a stand in the Danger Room where they were testing this.

"Rogue be careful," said Gambit.

"Ah will," she said.

"Okay the turret will shoot you. You want to destroy it, ready, GO," he yelled.

She ran towards the turret it shot her but the bullet just bounced off. She punched the gun and it crumpled into a small heap on the ground.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Chapter 8: Marauders


	8. Marauders

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Sinister in this story will be a mix of 616 and Ultimate

Chapter 8: Marauders

It was a dark laboratory…

"L-l-l-lord Apocalypse is d-d-dead," said a stuttering man, "I d-d-don't know what to do."

"Wh-whats that? Make army to attack the useless?" he asked, "Yes Lord that is what I need to do."

He saw a figure standing before him covered in shadows…

"Did you hear Rogue is out of the infirmary?" said Kitty to Paige.

"No, how about the new guy you hear about him?" she quickly responded with a question.

"No like of course not that Piotr guy? Colossus?" she said.

"Yes,"

In Xavier's office…

"Piotr you will be on Cyclops team. You will also be roommates with Gambit." Xavier stated, "Illyana will have her own room."

"Thank you Professor, sorry I couldn't come to your side sooner," he said in a lighter mood than usual.

"It is okay Piotr I know you were being blackmailed," he said.

He then walked away and then Rogue walked in.

"Hey Professor can Remy and I be on mah brother's team," she said.

"Why of course Rogue, if you want to switch to a team all you have to do is simply ask," said Professor.

He grinned to himself his picture would someday become a reality…

In the Danger Room the New Mutants were training with Psylocke. It was the last training session of the day.

The people training were Wolfsbane, Multiple, Boom Boom, Sunspot, and Berserker.

"You must all learn control," said Psylocke.

It was a simulation of Pyro because they were not ready for Sabretooth. Wolfsbane was down and Sunspot was down. Multiple was staying alive because he would keep splitting his conscious into different copies of himself. A couple firebirds then blasted boom Boom. Berserker was doing fine until a large fireball got him. Multiple was beaten because Pyro got him from both sides with flames.

"Are you all ever going to move up a sim level," she said, "Your classmates graduated to X-men because, they made it to the sim level where you fight Sabretooth and Pyro at the same time."

"Well we aren't exactly good at this kind of stuff," Berserker said.

"I can tell," Betsy dryly said.

It was soon the next morning and it was science for Kurt, Shiro, and Kitty…

"Ugh…I hate these racist teachers," Shiro muttered.

"Ja tell me about it," said Kurt he was without his image inducer everyone was a little less harsh about it.

"Well like you can't exactly blame them," said Kitty.

"Extra homework for the talkers in the back," said their science teacher.

"Aww…man," said Kurt.

"Guess I can blame them…" said Kitty.

Later after school…

"It's finished!" the Native American man yelled.

"What's finished?" Cyclops questioned.

"The bigger and better cerebro of course come check it out. It is groovy," Forge said in his old slang.

"Sure why not?" said Scott, "Let's go check it out Jean."

They went into the Cerebro room to see a room with a mounted chair and a helmet that would cover the whole face. Beast was standing in front of it admiring it.

"We did pretty well Forge," said Beast.

"Cerebra, Cerebro's bigger and better older sibling in simple English," said Forge, "Twice as much power as Cerebro and can reach the whole world and then some. Still can't get past mental blocks but it's the best mutant tracker in the entire world."

"It also has a high tech security system only the mansion's residents can enter," said Beast.

"Wow, have you shown it to Xavier?" Jean awed.

"Yes he was quite impressed," replied Forge.

'All available X-men report to my office,' said Xavier.

Soon all the X-men were in the office. Even some teacher's Wolverine, and Storm.

"Everyone this is important. The Morlocks are being attacked by an unknown team," said Xavier, "Nothing we have faced before. I want Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Husk, Angel, and Jubilee to go into the sewers to defend the Morlocks. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they all said.

In the Morlock tunnels…

"Run!" Spyke yelled, "I will defend you!"

Then a person punched the ground a huge shockwave tripped Spyke. Spyke launched several fiery bone spikes. He ran back to the rest of the Morlocks. The other Morlocks had built a barricade. Where Erg, Blowhard, and Electric Eve were waiting. Their mutant powers could attack from a range so they would be able to keep them back. Spyke stood behind it too so he could throw his ranged attacks. Electricity, wind, and spikes were all being thrown at the invaders.

"Quit hiding genetic filth," said a person with harpoons slung to his back.

"Harpoon they won't listen," said a very large man.

"I suppose your right Blockbuster," he then replied.

"Guess us Marauders will have to teach em'," said the woman who punched the ground earlier. She was known as Arclight. "Vertigo will you do the honors,"

"My pleasure," Vertigo responded. Then Blowhard, Erg, Spyke, and Electric Eve were knocked out.

The rest of the team was Riptide a whirling psychopath. Scalphunter was another teammate who was a technomorph. Also prism the cockiest teammate whose crystallized body can send energy attacks back at people. Sabretooth was also with them he was there for the killing it was his favorite thing in the world.

Just then the X-men arrived before they could kill the Morlocks.

"Leave those Morlocks alone!" said Cyclops.

"But they won't even survive," said Scalphunter, "They are genetic shit beneath our feet!"

"That is not true," said Wolverine.

"Long time no see Wolverine, I see you are a wimp now," said Sabretooth.

"Sabretooth," Wolverine growled.

"Mein gott! How did Sabretooth escape from the lake?" said Nightcrawler.

"I swam. The rest of them probably got saved by magneto," he said.

"Why do you like have to attack the Morlocks?" said Shadowcat.

"Survival of the fittest," said Arclight.

"We are the fittest," cockily said Prism.

"I'll show you fit," said Colossus then he transformed into steel.

Jubilee launched many light blasts at Prism. He absorbed them all and launched them back at Jubilee. Scalphunter prepared by turning his armor into a gun. Wolverine tackled Sabretooth into a corner. Blockbuster started to duke it out with Colossus. Cyclops faced Scalphunter. Shadowcat and Angel went over to Harpoon. Husk shredded her outer skin and turned into steel she then faced Arclight. Nightcrawler faced the psychotic Riptide pulling out his sword. Storm flew to Vertigo.

Wolverine was in a heated battle with Sabretooth already. Wolverine was stabbing Sabretooth in the fight. Sabretooth was punching Wolverine and using his claws on him.

Jubilee's fight wasn't going well every time she used a light blast Prism would send it back with more power. She then saw a lead pipe and decided since things weren't going well. She smacked Prism over the head a huge crystal chunk of his head broke off and he knocked out.

Vertigo was trying to knock out Storm. But Storm resisted. "I have a stronger will than you, I have a terrible case of claustrophobia and I am doing better than you," she said. Then lightning shot from her hand and knocked Vertigo unconscious.

Harpoon was doing well against Angel and Shadowcat. He had harpooned one of Angel's wings leaving him seriously injured. He then shot a harpoon at Shadowcat right when she was phasing sticking her into the phase state with the harpoon in her. Colossus walked over dragging Blockbuster who was bloody and badly injured he then saw what Harpoon was doing. He ran over and knocked the living daylights from him.

"I will never let a fellow X-men fall to harm," he said as he pulled the harpoons out of Shadowcat and Angel.

"Thank you Colossus you have proven a very good teammate," Angel said as his wings healed.

"Not a problem," he said.

Cyclops was launching optic blasts at Scalphunter while Scalphunter shot laser blasts at him. The fight was pretty evenly matched. It was them hiding behind cover and firing blasts at each other.

Arclight was winning against Husk. As Arclight's strength greatly outnumbered Husk's. Every time Arclight punched Husk a shockwave was sent through her body. At this point Husk was trying to stay up.

Nightcrawler was dodging Riptide's throwing stars and spinning attacks every once in a while trying to incapacitate him with his sword. Then a throwing star hit Nightcrawlers leg bone. 'It's broke,' is what went through his mind. "You will not bring harm to my teammates Colossus," yelled in rage. He ran over to Riptide who kept throwing stars at him, which bounced off. He grabbed Riptide held out his knee and snapped his neck on it. He dropped Riptide to the floor who died.

"We have to go now!" yelled Arclight, "Riptide has been killed."

She picked up Vertigo and Harpoon. Blockbuster who revived picked up Riptide and Prism. Scalphunter then ran for the exit.

"That takes care of the Marauders," said Jubilee.

"No, we still don't know who they work for," said Cyclops.

At the mansion…

"Ol' Gambit not afraid to kiss you," he said.

Remy leaned forward as soon as Rogue absorbed him. She then took off extremely pissed. 'We've been tricked she thought,'

Next Chapter: Marauders Aftermath


	9. Marauders Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories.

I will not give Wanda her Reality Warping powers for they are way too strong.

Chapter 9: Marauders Aftermath

"Kitty can't speak?" asked Cyclops.

"No," said Colossus.

"Well let's get back to the mansion we can figure out a way to cure her," responded Scott.

Spyke had thanked them for helping his people they said goodbye and left.

They soon got back to the mansion…

They had explained all that happened to them while fighting the Marauders. They explained all including injuries, who was there, and why they were there. It was several minutes later and Xavier held his hand to his head.

"I have contacted an old friend of Logan's a James MacDonald Hudson," said Xavier, " He said, "He said he could help Kitty in her situation. That all of the technical genius of Alpha Flight will help. I will also send Beast and Forge with her."

"As to Kurt's broken leg I believe Warren's blood will solve that," said Xavier.

"What do you mean?" said Angel.

"Your blood heals people you have shown this a while back in Russia," he replied.

"Well let's give it a shot," he said meekly.

They went to the infirmary where they took some blood out of Angel and injected it into Nightcrawler. The bone started to set itself.

"Wow! It works," said Warren.

"Mein Gott," exclaimed Kurt.

It had completely healed.

"I sense something is amiss," said Professor X.

Where Rogue and Gambit are…

"Come on chere I didn't even help them," he said.

"You formed that team and they are killin' the Morlocks," she said.

"I didn' want that I will repent for those sins. I formed the team okay? But I didn't help them kill Morlocks," said Gambit.

"Ah'm not sure Ah can trust you again," she said downcast.

"Come on you saw my thoughts you know it wasn't me attacking them. I originally formed the team to help me on missions. But, we had a misunderstanding they wanted to kill. They ended up following Sabretooth and left me for dead. I have not confronted Sabretooth about it. One day I will get my revenge on him, for turning my team against me," he finished.

"Fahne, but don't keep secrets from me," she said in response.

"Deal, I can tell the Professor who formed the team," he said.

They walked to Xavier's office to find he was not there so they waited…

At the Brotherhood Boarding House…

"Hey snookieookums watcha doin'?" Toad asked.

"Don't call me that!" Wanda yelled.

"Okay sorry," he responded.

"What I am doing is experimenting with something," she replied.

"What?" he said.

"I think I am experiencing secondary mutation," she said, "I can Levitate things. Even myself, my bad luck powers have also been seriously enhanced lately."

"Wow," Toad responded "When did this happen?"

"All those times I didn't come on missions right before that," she said, "Some of my hex bolts can do some random things, I once turned my lamp into an armadillo."

"Don't use any on me yo," he said.

He then hopped out of the room leaving Wanda by herself messing with her new powers…

Back at the mansion…

"So Gambit you say you know who told that team to attack the Morlocks," the Professor said.

"His name is Nathaniel Essex, goes by the name Sinister. He used to work on genetics for S.H.I.E.L.D they fired him after one of his genetic experiments went haywire. He has a red jewel on his forehead, and a tattoo that says Sinister," said Gambit.

"Thank you for telling us Gambit instead of hiding the past," said Professor.

"If it weren't for Rogue I'm not sure I would tell you, so no need for thanking," he said.

At the Acolyte base…

"I would like you all to meet my new recruit Lorna Dane, you will call her Polaris," said Magneto, "Her powers are exactly like mine and I will be tutoring her. I don't want any of you to try anything stupid with her."

"Ay, you got that mate," said Pyro.

"Whatever…" said Unus.

"Ay look it's Sabretraitor!" said Pyro.

"I am not a traitor," Sabretooth roared.

"Silence all of you!" yelled Magneto, "This is the new dawn everything will change. Now that we have Cerebro we can also track mutant signatures. Xavier will fall and my plans will come to fruition."

Next Chapter: Magneto's Request


	10. Magneto's Request

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or X-men products or stories

Sorry I haven't been updating so often lately X-men the official game is fun…Wolverine is boring though after you play as Nightcrawler or Iceman

Lorna Dane a.k.a Polaris

Powers: Same powers as Magneto

Many Characters will be much different from 616 and will have my own spin on them

Hey on my hits chapter 5 has less than chapter 6 weird huh?

Chapter 10: Magneto's Request

"Covert team go now!" growled Sabretooth over a communicator, "Nocturne, Phantazia, and Mastermind go now."

A woman with blue skin, pointy ears, and a devil's tail came out of a ventilation duct. Her name was Nocturne she was about fifteen and had nearly every power Nightcrawler had. She couldn't see in the dark or blend in shadows though. She had an additional power to posses a person for twelve hours. The building they were invading was S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. She was wearing all black. A guard started to walk by she hopped down from the ventilation into the person's body. She possessed him. She then opened the door using the man's DNA access print.

"Good job Magneto would be proud," Mastermind said. He immediately started putting illusions on the soldiers and guards that the Acolytes weren't there. "Phantazia take out the security system." Phantazia was a blonde haired mutant who wore a mask.

As he said so she ran off to the security. "You and I will protect the exit."

"Fine by me," said Nocturne.

A voice came onto the communicator "I have taken out the security tell the rest of the Acolytes to come in."

Sabretooth, Pyro, Unus, and Polaris came in. After them came Magneto. "The day has come,"

Sabretooth, Pyro, and Unus fought off soldiers and guards. Polaris, Mastermind, and Nocturne protected Magneto. Sabretooth was tearing through guards. Unus was swatting soldiers and guards with force fields. Pyro was blasting fire through crowds of them. Nocturne was using a dagger to slice through people. Polaris was reversing the iron in the blood of them. Mastermind made an illusion of him and Magneto not being there, also at the same time made an illusion of wasps flying around and attacking people.

They arrived in Nick Fury's office…

"Fury you will meet my demands and I will return your base to you," said Magneto.

"What are your demands?" asked Fury.

"The island of Genoshia to be my nation, and to leave my people alone," he said, "In return I will give you your base and I will drop my terrorist acts for a couple months."

"Fine I will inform the President and the UN," he said.

At the institute a couple days later…

Some of the institute's members were watching the news.

"Today on Dateline New," said a Newscaster, "Mutant terrorist Magneto and his Acolytes invaded S.H.I.E.L.D. To get himself his own Nation more on this at 11 o'clock news."

"Holy shit!" yelled Logan.

They had soon explained the news program to the rest of the X-men.

"Hmm…this has trouble written all over it," said Xavier to himself, "After school today Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Angel, Rogue, Gambit, and Husk will go to Genoshia to check things out. The rest of you will stay here as a backup team."

At school…

"I'm thinking about moving to that all mutant country Genoshia," said Longshot, "We should all move there we can go to an all mutant school."

"Let's wait until it develops more," said Pietro.

"I want to move there to see father soon," said Wanda.

"Yo, I bet mutants will be able to advance so much there," said Toad.

Where the X-men were…

"I almost like the idea of an all mutant country," said Shiro.

"Come on Shiro, you know the only way to get humans to stop being racist," said Rogue, "But, an all mutant country does sound interesting. Maybe we would find people we could relate to."

"Still," said Kurt, "It's not a good idea to think of stuff like that."

After school…

Everybody was in the plane.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission," said Kurt, "Something really bad will happen."

"Nah can't be," said Rogue.

"Vell, if you think about it we aren't in a good situation to begin with," he replied, "Kitty, Hank, and Forge are in Canada also if you hadn't noticed there is only six of us going on a mission that might require more."

"Don't worry I could fight an army," said Shiro.

"Hmm…you are so arrogant," said Paige, "No offense but not every fight is won."

"Ol' Gambit has his share o' experiences…" he said thinking back to when he was with the Acolytes.

"Wow!" was all that could come out of Paige's mouth. They were arriving in Genoshia. It was a huge city that still held a lush environment of trees. It was a very clean city with huge buildings. The biggest building obviously belonged to Magneto. There were several paintings that looked like Magneto on the sides of buildings.

"Ve have arrived," said Kurt awestruck.

He put on a black trench coat over his t-shirt to conceal his sword. They all walked outside. A Vietnamese girl walked up and said, "Welcome, newcomers to mutant paradise. My name is Karma may I ask what is yours?"

"Ah'm Rogue this is Nightcrawler, Sunfire, Gambit, Husk, and Angel," she said.

"Oh, Lord Magneto wishes to see you in his tower. You are the X-men right?" she asked.

"Yes," said Angel.

"Yes then Lord Magneto will wish to meet you follow me," she said.

They walked into Magneto's tower it was extremely nice place. They came up to a sign that said, 'Bottom floor lobby, second floor recruitment center, third floor cerebro, fourth floor Acolyte training area, fifth floor acolyte offices, sixth floor acolyte war room, seventh floor Lord Magneto's chambers,'

"Mein gott in two days Magneto built this city and brought in all of these citizens," exclaimed Nightcrawler.

"Well with his mastery over magnetism it's really easy to build a metal city," said Karma, "Well I'm going to the recruitment center the elevator is out of order so you will have to take the stairs. Also look around and you might see there is better opportunities here than with the X-men."

"That's vhat I'm afraid of," Nightcrawler mumbled to himself thinking of Sunfire.

"Magneto could build some huge cities if he wanted to," said Angel.

"Yes he could," said Husk.

They went up to the second floor. They saw Karma going through the recruitment test. The person running the recruitment area was Unus.

"X-men!" he yelled and got up.

"Oh here we go," said Gambit.

"You are outnumbered I would advise not fighting us," said Sunfire.

"You're in my country I am sure everyone here would side with me," said Unus.

Karma and a couple other people got in a fighting stance.

"Let's not start anything okay?" said Angel, "We have come to visit Magneto, and didn't he tell you."

"Yes, I was just hoping to kill you X-men while I had a chance," said Unus.

"Oh," responded Angel.

They continued to the third floor. The third floor had five cerebros each had a psychic Mastermind seemed to be in charge of this. They continued to the fourth floor. Pyro was in what looked to be the Danger Room he was training. They continued on to the fifth floor a few people they didn't recognize were in there one had a purple mask on and was writing something down. On the sixth floor it was vacant. They came to Magneto's chambers. It had the finest furniture and such of all the rooms. Magneto was sitting in an armchair he was talking to Sabretooth and two people they didn't recognize. One was a girl with green hair, the other looked like Nightcrawler but was a girl.

"Wow ve look a lot alike," said Nightcrawler.

"Hmm…I'm Nocturne you are?" she said.

"Nightcrawler," he said.

"Oh…X-men trash," she said.

She had no German accent so it was thankfully not likely she was a family member.

"Why did you want us?" asked Angel.

"I want to see if my utopia has changed your minds," he replied.

"Well it hasn't," said Angel.

"Pity," he said, "You would have been a good leader."

All of a sudden they heard some crashing and metal bending. They looked outside there was a group of sentinels heading towards Magneto's tower.

Next Chapter: Sentinels on Genoshia


	11. Sentinels on Genoshia

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Bastion will not be very impressive since in my resources he is not rated so.

Chapter 11: Sentinels on Genoshia

"How dare the humans go back on the deal and attack my fair city," said Magneto, "X-men will you and some of my Acolytes stop these Sentinels."

"Ja," said Nightcrawler, "Ve von't let the citizens come to harm. But not for you for the people down there."

"Okay then I want two squads," said Magneto after he summoned all the Acolytes except Mastermind.

"I want Pyro, Unus, and Phantazia to go with Sunfire, Husk, and Angel," said Magneto, "Polaris, Nocturne, and Sabretooth will go with Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Gambit. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and then left.

Meanwhile at Xavier institute…

"Scott come quick," he yelled to one of his students.

"What Professor?" asked Scott.

"I have been searching for a while and I have found the Sentinel factory. It's on the island of Krakoa about a hundred miles away from Genoshia," said Xavier, "Get Jean, Wolverine, Colossus, and Psylocke, and head out to Krakoa now!"

He quickly gathered a team and headed towards Krakoa…

At the same time on Krakoa…

"This is it the Sentinel factory unknown to the government. All I have to do is infiltrate it and take control of Trask to master it," said Sinister.

He stood there with Arclight, Blockbuster, and Scalphunter.

"Let's move," he said.

Back on Genoshia…

At the first squad...

Sunfire and Pyro were working together Sunfire would create massive amounts of fire for Pyro to control and use while they both launched fireballs at Sentinels. Phantazia would float Sentinels onto the ground where Unus smashed them with force fields.

Husk was taking on several Sentinels as rock form. She punched through one then was blasted by a sentinel. She turned into flesh and the Sentinels said, "Mutant target terminated."

Angel saw this and ran over to Paige.

"She's dead?" he said sadly then thought about his healing powers.

He picked up some shrapnel on the ground and stabbed a deep wound into his chest. He then put this wound onto one of Paige's open wounds.

She started to wake up then said, "My guardian angel has saved me," she smiled.

"Yeah I did," he said smiling back relieved she was not dead.

At the second squad…

Nocturne and Nightcrawler were using their bladed weapons to slash through Sentinels. Then Nocturne's dagger broke. She teleported to a group of people and started asking them "Who here has a power that involves machinery?"

"Umm…I do," said a guy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Scrambler," he said.

"Well I will have to use your body so sorry," she then possessed him.

As the Scrambler she shut down all of the Sentinels in the area then teleported out of him.

"Mein gott," said Nightcrawler, "You possessed him?"

"Yeah," she said.

Sabretooth was tearing through a group of Sentinels. Jumping to a Sentinels chest, and then he ripped a hole through it. Polaris was simply taking apart the Sentinels.

Gambit and Rogue had gone through several Sentinels when Nightcrawler teleported to them. "Hey guys need a hand he pulled out his sword."

"Sure," said Rogue as she shredded a Sentinel's foot off. They cleared the area. Then a familiar face walked over.

"Terminate all mutants," said the white haired man.

"What?" said Gambit, "Who are you?"

"I am Bastion and my motive is to terminate all mutants," he said.

"You're a human cut that out," said Gambit.

Then Bastion shot a shrapnel bomb similar to what the Sentinels use. Nightcrawler then teleported them behind Bastion.

"Hey Bastion eat fist!" said Rogue she punched his head off.

Revealing circuitry in his neck.

"He's a Sentinel!" yelled Gambit.

Bastion's body went for his head when Gambit grabbed his body and charged it with kinetic energy.

"Sentinel go boom," he said.

The body exploded and they left the head there to fend for it self. It sparked and then shut down.

"Wow for being so menacin' he not much but a Sentinel," said Gambit.

Nightcrawler then teleported them to where the rest of the squad was…

On Krakoa…

"Okay we have to get past the mutant defences," said Cyclops he then paused. All the defenses were busted.

"Weird," said Colossus.

They proceeded to walk inside. There were two corridors.

"Hmm…I suggest we go down the corridor to our left," Psylocke said, "There is more defenses but it is short. Colossus and Wolverine should go first because they are the most resilient."

They walked in there was twenty Sentinels lined nearly in a straight line.

"Wolverine let's do that move we practiced in the Danger Room," said Colossus.

"Which one?" he said.

"Fastball Special," he responded.

"Oh yeah your thinking now," he said as Colossus picked Wolverine up by his feet and threw him at the Sentinels.

Wolverine shot his claws out. He went through all twenty Sentinels destroying them all.

"We'll have to use that move more often," Wolverine grinned.

"Yes, Comrade we shall," said Colossus.

The rest of the X-men came in…

In the center of the factory…

"Hello Bolivar Trask," said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Call me Mr. Sinister," he said then the red jewel on his head shined.

"Yes Mr. Sinister," said Trask with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Reprogram the Sentinels to hunt humans," commanded Sinister.

"Hunt all humans," said Trask.

"Now I no longer have a use for you," he said about to kill him when the X-men came in.

"No you won't," said Cyclops, "You will give him to us."

"No I don't think so Trask take care of them," he said.

"Master Mold create Elite Sentinel!" said Trask.

Then a Sentinel twice as big as a normal Sentinel came out of the machine.

"Destroy X-men intruders," it said.

On Genoshia…

"Reprogram," stated a Sentinel, "Target all humans!"

All the Sentinels took off.

"Let's go," Nightcrawler yelled to them all.

"We're staying," said Sabretooth.

"Fahne let's go guys," said Rogue.

All the X-men left the Acolytes behind to clean up the mess…

Back at the center of the factory…

"Stage one of my plan is complete," said Sinister watching the X-men fight the elite Sentinel.

Next Chapter: Reprogrammed


	12. Reprogrammed

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

O' glorious day I have 1000 hits so 1000 points to readers and 2000 points to reviewers you can spend them at goodwill or something.

Chapter 12: Reprogrammed

The X-men that went to Genoshia were flying in the X-Jet. They were trying to keep up with the Sentinels heading to human population.

"Okay I will try to stop a few," said Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler then teleported out of the jet, and then teleported on to a Sentinel. He grabbed its neck and tried to steer it away. It then said, "Security breach release toxins."

Nightcrawler then proceeded to teleport to another Sentinel. He pushed his sword into the Sentinels neck then quickly teleported away. He did this to about three more then went back to the plane.

"Ve need a faster way to destroy them," said Nightcrawler.

"Allow me," said Sunfire.

"I will come too," said Angel.

They both flew outside. Angel flew on the backs of Sentinels to rip off the back panels and snip wires.

"Go back to the plane Angel! I'm going to let loose all the fire I can on them. Tell them to get the X-Jet out of the way," said Sunfire.

Angel flew into the plane and told them what Sunfire told him.

"Take this damn robots from hell," said Sunfire.

An aura of fire went around Sunfire. Fireballs started circling him and flames were shooting out from it every once in a while. He then spread his arms out it looked as though it exploded. He destroyed fifty Sentinels with that blast of fire. He then slunk down and swayed in the air. Angel came out of the plane and caught him he brought him back to the plane.

"We have to come up with a more permanent solution," said Angel.

"Hmm…if you can put moi' on one of dem' Sentinels," said Gambit.

"I'll do that," he grabbed Gambit and put him on the lead Sentinel.

"I'll charge this baby up," said Gambit.

He placed his hand on the Sentinel. The Sentinel started to glow orange and then turned into a bright pink color with lighting bolt looking energy outbursts.

"Let's go to the plane fast," said Gambit. Angel grabbed him and lifted him off the Sentinel it imploded than it exploded taking down fifty more Sentinels with it.

He took Gambit back to the plane. Gambit was wiped out like Sunfire.

"I don't think we can take out too many more Sentinels with what we have," said Angel.

"Than we will just have tah slow them down," said Rogue.

At the factory…

"Wolverine, and I will take care of the Sentinel you go get Sinister," said Psylocke.

"Okay," they headed over to Sinister when Arclight, Blockbuster, and Scalphunter got in the way.

"I will take care of them you go on to Sinister," said Colossus as he clocked Scalphunter in the head.

Cyclops and Jean kept going.

"The destined two are left to me then," said Sinister he smiled evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jean.

"My Lord says not to tell you," said Sinister.

"Who is he?" questioned Cyclops.

"You don't need to know," he said, "Trask get the inner defenses."

Then some laser beams turned on and shot them. Jean put up a telekinetic bubble.

"I believe I have achieved what I planned," he said, "Trask kill yourself."

Trask picked up a dagger and stabbed his own heart with it.

"Now you can't stop the Sentinels," said Sinister, "See you." He went to a teleportation device and teleported out of the factory.

"Master Mold shut down," said a voice the factory then shut down but the Sentinels were still moving.

Psylocke and Wolverine walked over to them. As Colossus walked over dragging Blockbuster's bloodied body, and carrying Scalphunter, and Arclight.

"Where to now," Wolverine said.

"We should reprogram the teleporter to send us to the other plane. We can pick up the plane on the island later," said Psylocke.

"Okay then," said Colossus, "How are we going to reprogram it?"

"Easy," said Psylocke, "I read Sinisters memories on it."

She then ran over to the teleportation device and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Everyone, jump in," she said.

They all jumped in the teleporter and appeared on the Blackbird.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Husk because they appeared behind her.

"Good evening to you to," Colossus grinned.

"Just in time, two X-men are down and we need some serious power," said Angel.

"Allow Betsy and I," said Jean.

Angel carried Psylocke out of the plane Jean flew out. He put them on the lead Sentinel. Then Psylocke held her head with her hands and huge telekinetic beams flew at the Sentinels at least knocking down twenty to the ground. Jean did the same destroying the rest. Except the one they rode. They flew back to the plane.

"I will get the last one," said Cyclops he walked to the side of the plane and ripped off his visor completely annihilating it.

"Then back to the mansion I say," said Nightcrawler happily.

He steered the plane away towards the mansion.

"Wait we have to pick up our plane," said Scott.

"Bummer," said Kurt, "This sucks."

Soon they were back to the mansion…

"Hey guys," yelled a familiar phasing mutant.

"I'm so happy I can talk again and eat," said Kitty.

Rogue whispered to Gambit, "Now we won't be able to get her to shut up."

Gambit laughed a little.

Paige and Warren were holding hands.

"Something happen while I was gone?" asked Kitty.

"A lot," said Paige smiling.

"We will explain," said Warren.

They all started into a conversation about what happened. While Jean and Scott went off into the corner to discuss the 'Destined two.'

Next Chapter: Beast's Further Mutation


	13. Beast's Further Mutation

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Thanks for the reviews unlucky 13 help me through this lol

Chapter 13: Beast's Further Mutation

"Hank, I am glad you Forge, and Kitty are back," said Xavier, "We have not been able to do much with out our resident doctor."

"Well then I am glad to be back. Talking to James Hudson, and Walter Langkowski some of the brightest in the Northern hemisphere was very interesting," said Hank, "But the institute is my home."

"Hank I know you came to my office for something else. What is it you need old friend?" said Xavier.

"Something strange is happening to me I came into contact with some of Walter Langkowski's chemicals. I have not felt the same since," said Beast.

"Hmm…he did research on gamma radiation that might explain it," said Xavier, "We'll have Forge do some tests on you, to make sure you are fine. But, I have the feeling those chemicals unlocked a further mutation in your body. I have studied from your scans that you have the potential to become something great. Well now that we have discussed that I have to fill you in on what happened when you were gone."

Xavier started to tell him of all the things that happened…

"Destined two?" said Dr. McCoy.

"Yes that is what he said, I am concerned for Scott and Jean's safety," said Xavier.

"They can take care of themselves they are not kids any more," said Hank.

"I suppose your right…head to Forge's lab for some tests," said the Professor.

"Sure thing I want to get this over with," said Hank.

Where some of the other X-men were…

"The Professor should have let Sam and I go on that mission," said Bobby.

"Yes your help vould have been needed," said Kurt, "Then Gambit and Shiro wouldn't be in the medical room from the overuse of their powers."

"Well we did do fine didn't we?" asked Paige.

"Yeah injuries aren't needed though," said Warren.

"You are right," said Paige, "Let's go visit Shiro and Gambit I bet Rogue is in there."

"Like, yeah than I can see the damage myself," said Kitty expressing her ability renewed ability to speak.

In Forge's lab…

"Hank your strength has been tripled, I also believe you can leap greater distances, and your agility is far better than before," said Forge, "I would test some of this out but I have to work on the damage of the planes. I think you can properly test some of these traits in your lab."

Forge than left the room…

Hank walked to his lab and he went inside. He found a couple weights the same ones he used on Rogue. Before he could lift seven hundred pounds of weight now he could lift over two thousand pounds.

"Amazing," he muttered to himself recording it on a piece of paper. He also set up a program to work out so he wouldn't lose this newfound strength. But all of a sudden he fell unconscious.

In the medical room…

"Hey chere I'm fine I just need a little recovery, tell ol' Betsy that I can go now," said Gambit.

"Would you mind telling her I would prefer to lay in my own bed? Since I am okay, I just need rest," said Shiro.

Rogue told Betsy who let Shiro leave but said Gambit should stay here.

"He has never discharged this much energy I scanned his mind. Shiro on the other hand has in some of his solo work in Japan. Gambit had never thought he could use that much energy and live," said Betsy.

Rogue went over to his bed, "You never told me ya thought you would die!"

"Oh chere I thought you would not let me go if I did," said Gambit.

"Well that was brave and stupid, don't do it again or you will feel some real pain," she threatened.

"Don't worry bou' that I wouldn't dream about it," said Gambit.

The next day in Dr. McCoy's lab…

"What happened?" said the doctor.

When he got up he realized something was wrong. The way he got up was different. He looked at one of his hands, and realized it wasn't a hand it was a paw.

'What the?' he thought. He looked at his legs and saw that he had paws for feet to. Below his knee his heel bent far back. His arms were thick and had huge muscles. He walked up to a mirror and saw his face. It was a feline like face he had sharp teeth a cat like snout, and cat eyes. His ears were similar of that of a lion. He was quite a bit heavier. He still retained opposable thumbs. 'Thank the lord,' he thought to that.

"Oh my stars and garters," he said, "I am worse off than before."

Then Jubilee walked into the room.

He covered his face.

"What's to hide Hank?" she said. Then noticed his new appearance and responded, "Like the new look Hank what is it feline?" she asked almost comically.

This made him feel a bit better.

"Oh I believe it is a further mutation of my powers," he said.

"Oh big deal," she said, "You accepted your other form. Why not this one?"

"I will have to relearn to write, and using my hands will be much harder," he said sadly.

"Hey isn't that what this school is all about? Learning to use your powers? Or am I wrong?" she asked.

Hank then realized she was right he already was an outcast he was not going to get any worse. Also what better place to learn to use these new found powers than Xavier's Institute?

"You know what you are right Jubilee this place represents new birth, and control," said Hank, "I will have to learn to use these powers, it is the way I am and I can not help that."

Next Chapter: Deathstrike


	14. Deathstrike

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Deathstrike will not be to involved with Wolverine they will only be related with the adamantium

Very odd that X-men Evolution didn't use deathstrike don't you think?

I have been doing everything X-men related to give me ideas. Nothing's gonna stop me Nothing's gonna stop me now (I do not own that don't sue me)

Chapter 14: Deathstrike

"The bond is perfect she hasn't rejected the adamantium. There is a man named Wolverine I want you to assassinate him," said a man.

"Yes master," said a Japanese woman.

This was a few years ago…

Today…

"Wolverine I will find you and kill you. Then I will be free," said the woman.

She had some circuitry in her arms and she had claws that could come out of her fingertips. She wore a long coat to cover the machinery. She had long hair tied up into a ponytail.

She was at the edge of Bayville…

'Shiro, Logan, Rogue, and Ororro to my office,' said Xavier through their minds.

They arrived to the office…

"What is it Chuck," said Logan.

"I read the mind of an unfamiliar mind that had mental blocks," said Xavier, "I want you four to investigate."

"Why us four?" asked Rogue.

"Well I believe some of you will be familiar with her," said Xavier, "Rogue you will be needed since I believe you don't know her and will keep the team from doing anything rash. Logan you are going because I detected adamantium in her body."

"Adamantium?" asked Logan.

"Yes, Logan bonded to her skeleton much like you," he responded, "So take the X-Van out to check on things."

At a store…

"Where is the monster called Wolverine?" the Japanese woman from earlier yelled angrily.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know," said the shopkeeper.

"Well then you are no use to me," claws flew from her fingertips and struck the man in the chest.

"No," he yelled.

"Stop that," yelled Logan who had his claws out.

"Ah, Wolverine or should I say Weapon X?" asked the threatening woman.

"Who are you?" Wolverine asked.

"You can call me Deathstrike!" she yelled and lunged at him before…

A gust of wind blew her back.

"Yuriko it's okay it's me Ororro," said Storm.

"Ororro, you are nothing but a backstabber. I taught you how to live, and you were a poor girl who couldn't speak English," said Deathstrike.

"Yes you are right. But, I wanted to live my own life wouldn't you?" she said sincerely.

"But, you were stealing in my city and not paying the ten percent price. You caused me to be a paraplegic for most of my life," she responded, "Until the Weapon X program. Now I will be living like a queen."

"No you will be a dirt bag assassin," said Sunfire.

"Oh another person to get my revenge on. You tried to steal my adamantium secrets," she said.

"I was told by the government you can't tell me off," he replied.

"Fine I will kill you all in battle!" she yelled.

She leaped forward at Storm. She flipped through the air and stabbed her in the gut.

"Ororro, no!" yelled Wolverine, "I will rip you to shreds now Deathstrike!"

He leaped forward with his claws out. He sideswiped at her she blocked with one of her ridiculously long claws. Then Wolverine sliced in fury stabbing her in the heart.

"How do you like that?" he said.

"Just fine," her wound was healing up when Sunfire doused Deathstrike in fire.

"Don't let her heal! If you strike her enough she will spend days healing!" yelled Sunfire to Wolverine.

Rogue came up behind Deathstrike and attempted to absorb her. But nothing happened.

"I can't absorb her!" she yelled.

"Because I am more machine now then human," she replied mysteriously.

"I'll show you machine," Shiro charged up a fireball and launched it at her.

"Nice try," she said. Then Deathstrike leaped forward and sliced Sunfire's legs off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Two down two to go," said Deathstrike she leaped at Wolverine and sliced him several times.

"Rogue," said Sunfire weakly, "I can't help like this absorb my powers and kill Deathstrike."

"Why?" said Rogue.

"Because, you are our only hope she knows too much about Wolverine," he said, "Absorb me!" he grabbed her hand and took off Rogue's glove. He grabbed her hand with his and held on.

"Let go Shiro!" yelled Rogue.

"No!" yelled Shiro, then he went out cold. She pried his hand off.

She felt a fiery sensation going into her fingertips. She had the memory of all the uses of Shiro's powers worked she knew she could defeat Deathstrike.

"Logan move!" Rogue yelled she flew above Deathstrike.

She launched a fury of fireballs at Deathstrike. Then she pulled out the concentrated fire sword and slashed through Deathstrike.

"One million degrees Fahrenheit. How does it feel? The burns have to be bad don't they?" asked Rogue.

Deathstrike ran for it. She escaped from their sight.

"I must hunt her down," said Logan.

"Let her go we have the wounded to tend to," she picked up Shiro and Storm and flew away.

"Take the X-Van back!" Rogue yelled back to him.

At the Mansion…

"Get Warren in here!" yelled Rogue.

About twenty minutes later they had Warren hooked up to a blood machine.

Ororro got up, "I thought I was stabbed by Yuriko."

"You were," said Xavier, "We will have to deal with her in the future I can't read her mind."

"I'm not healing!" said Shiro.

"Yes Shiro, Warren's blood heals the same blood type," said Xavier.

"Hmm…then I will go to China there is a very experienced healer there," said Shiro, "His name is Xorn I will need a wheel chair and some help."

"Very well then, Storm and Wolverine will go with you," said the Professor, "Just in case Yuriko knows where you are going."

"Okay," they all headed out to a jet.

In Rogue's room…

"They won't go away," she said, "His powers won't leave me, his memories are vivid, these need to go away!"

Next Chapter: Just Another Day at School


	15. Just Another Day at School

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 15: Just Another Day at School

"Hey Henry," said Jean.

"Oh, hi Jean," said Hank.

"So how you handling this new mutation?" she asked.

"I'm fine with it now. I believe it has changed to protect my brain," said the doctor, "It is just a theory though."

"You know Hank we are all going through changes. Right now I am experiencing a serious power enhancement. My telekinetic abilities are changing to better suit me. My telepathy has a greater range now," she said, "I'm not sure if those are improvements. But, your mutation is definitely an enhancement."

"Why thank you Jean. I am glad someone agrees with me," said Hank.

"No problem Henry we are friends right?" said Jean.

"Yes," said Hank.

"Can you help me test the limits of my powers?" said Jean.

"Why not? I would be delighted to do so," said Hank.

He started helping her with her powers and testing them…

At Bayville High…

Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were all talking when Amanda walked up to Kurt and told him they needed to talk alone.

"Kurt, you haven't been spending much time with me lately," said Amanda.

"It's because of all the missions I go on," said Kurt.

"I know but we spend very little time together anymore. I'm sorry Kurt but I'm breaking up with you," said Amanda.

Kurt looked downcast and then said, "Fine, vhatever I knew no one could ever like someone like me."

He then teleported away leaving Amanda with the smell of brimstone.

"She broke up with ya didn't she," said Rogue.

"Ja," he said sadly.

"Kurt there are other people who wouldn't care about your looks you will just have to find them," said Kitty.

"I suppose your right," said Kurt.

Then Longshot, Toad, and Blob walked over.

"Hey did the blue demon get dumped!" laughed Longshot.

"Shut it Longshot," said Kurt.

"Struck a nerve didn't I?" said Longshot.

"Leave him alone or you will have second degree burns," said Rogue.

"Second degree burns? What do you mean by that?" asked Longshot.

"This," her fist went on fire.

"Hmm…I see your going through something new. Did you drain Sunfire for that power put him in a coma did you?" said Longshot then he laughed.

"Fight me then after school," said Rogue, "Unless your afraid to fight a girl."

"I'm not afraid! Your on at the abandoned construction yard no help from teammates," he said.

"Deal," said Rogue.

Later after school…

"Come on pretty boy," taunted Rogue, "Let's see what you got."

Her fist went on fire. Longshot pulled out some razors.

"Those razors won't work on me try them," said Rogue.

He threw them they just bounced off of Rogue.

"Ah'm bulletproof what skin protection do you have?" she asked smugly, "Yeah the only thing you have is hollow bones and three fingers. I have at least five powers. You may have luck but I have strength, and flight."

He flipped onto a construction beam.

"Oh, sure that's going to help you," she flew at him at full speed and punched him in the face with fiery fist. Blood splattered out of Longshot's mouth and a burn appeared on his cheek.

He threw some more razors they all bounced off.

'All I have left is luck he thought.' He saw a construction beam above Rogue he threw his last razor at it. The beam fell on top of Rogue knocking her to the ground.

She started to move the beam. Then realized fire could kill it. So she went on fire and melted the beam. The melted metal on her was blasted off with some fire.

While she was doing this Longshot left.

'Damn,' she thought.

Next Chapter: Come the Pheonix


	16. Come the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

If you don't like to hear people's opinions on everyday stuff that we all deal with don't read this paragraph below.

Now for a little rant before my Pheonix story. Okay everyone you know what really pisses me off. Fanfics that make people gay or lesbian who aren't. I really hate when you make rivals gay for each other it just plain pisses me off. Like Pietro/Evan or Scott/Lance or Todd/Kurt. I mean if you really are in need for gay bring in a couple of gay OC's or Northstar or Ultimate Colossus. So please take note of this if you plan on making someone gay or lesbian who is not gay at all. Kurt went out with Amanda does that make him gay (to you retards it does). Scott went out with Jean does that make him gay? Lance went out with Kitty does that make him gay? In sane people's minds no. Insane people's minds yes. Consider it before you make straight characters gay. Keep the gays gay also. Finished with my rant needed to vent some energy tired of seeing fics like those. You can e-mail me to respond to this don't use reviews to. Excuse me for that please don't get pissed at me for expressing my thoughts.

Below here is the safety zone.

Weird thing ever notice Kurt wearing his uniform under the inducer odd huh?

Chapter 16: Come the Phoenix

"Jean your powers are exponential, they are extremely powerful. If you do not stop this telekinetic test my equipment will break," cautioned Hank to Jean.

Jean just gave a huge smirk and continued.

"Jean I advise you to stop!" said Hank.

The machine busted that she was focusing her energy on then the door-busted open.

"Jean Grey, no longer exists I am the Phoenix!" she said in an eerie tone.

"Jean calm down," said Beast, "Don't make me hurt you!"

"You will have to little man. You are under the power of the Phoenix you have no option," she said.

She shot an image into Beast's head of him turning into a worm.

"Fear's coming true Doctor?" she said.

"No, this can't be happening. No, no please stop Jean," he said in fear.

A fiery aura started to go around Jean it shaped into wings and then Xavier started talking to her, 'Jean settle down, I know the manifestation of your powers is difficult but you have to stop.'

'Never,' said the entity inside Jean, it sent a psionic blast through Xavier's mind.

'X-men please disable Jean if you see her she is confused and her powers are out of control,' said Xavier through their minds.

Upstairs…

"Come on Scott she will need you most!" said Kitty as she phased him through the ground to the bottom floor.

Kurt grabbed Rogue, and Gambit teleporting them downstairs. Bobby was ice sliding down stairs with Jubilee.

They all got there and Jean yelled, "Nothing can stop the Phoenix!"

"Jean it's okay it's just your powers you can stop now I am here to help," Scott said sincerely.

She started to settle down the flaming wing aura started to disappear. She landed on the ground.

"That's it Jean just settle down," said Scott.

The rest of the team was looking in fear at Jean.

Her eyes went back to normal and she said, "I am so sorry Scott, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Hank came out of his lab and said, "Jean it's okay just a few mentally disturbing images."

"Xavier says to bring you to the infirmary," the doctor said soon after.

"Okay I will do that," she said.

Hank and Scott took her over to the infirmary.

"Wow, what a bone chilling experience," said Bobby.

"Well, we can all go back upstairs," said Jubilee.

They all went back upstairs…

In the infirmary…

"Jean it is simply your powers expanding," said the Professor.

"I am not sure about that. I have been hearing unfamiliar voices in my head. Also whenever I use my telekinesis or telepathy to extremely they get louder. That is the second outburst I have had since when every piece of furniture I could find was flying around the room," she said.

"Well I think you are stressed out. Don't use your powers for a couple of days. Also stay in the infirmary for a while," said the Professor.

In the living room where a few X-men were…

"So let's talk about something else that Phoenix thing gives me the heebie jeebies," said Paige.

"Yeah, that does scare me," said Warren, "When I met Jean I thought she was fairly level-headed."

"Hey any one hear the news from Forge?" said Bobby.

"What?" asked Jubilee.

"Apparently Shiro found this Xorn guy and he is beginning to heal him," said Bobby.

"So he will be back soon?" asked Rogue concerned for Shiro after what happened.

"Yes he will be fine," said Bobby.

Next Chapter: Morph


	17. Morph

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Something for me to complain about today…Mary Sue's immediately when I see a potential Mary Sue I leave the story.

I still think it's weird Nightcrawler wears his uniform under his hologram. Like the Magma episode he is wearing a swimsuit he turns off inducer he still is he turns the inducer back on and he turns it off again he has his uniform. When did he change into his uniform?

Chapter 17: Morph

'Secondary team please report to my office,' mentally said Xavier to the students.

Nightcrawler then teleported into Xavier's office with Rogue, Gambit, and Cannonball.

"Vhat is it Professor?" said Kurt.

"Wait until everyone is here than we will talk about it," said Xavier.

Soon all of the secondary team was in his office…

"Hey Professor X can we hear what's up now?" said Bobby.

"Of course Bobby, there is a mutant in New York that I want you to recruit," said Xavier, "I think Bobby and Kurt should go, also Warren and Paige."

"Of course Professor," said Warren.

They all left in the remaining X-Plane…

About fifteen minutes after they left another plane landed at the mansion. Logan and Ororro stepped out of the plane. Soon after Shiro walked out on his newly restored legs…

At the recruitment mission…

Warren was folding his wings in so he could go unnoticed by putting his jacket on. Kurt turned on the image inducer.

"Well we're almost there," said Bobby, "I wonder what his power is that has the Professor so interested."

"Mission specs don't say," said Warren.

"Well, guess we will find out," said Paige.

They landed the X-Plane at a site S.H.I.E.L.D set aside for them when they went to New York.

"Vell here's the address lets go find him," said Kurt.

They walked around for a while finally finding the house they were looking for in Queens. Paige knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

"The X-men we are here to recruit your son," said Warren.

The man behind the voice opened the door.

"Hey how's it going?" asked the man again.

"Umm…fine, may I talk to Kevin Sidney?" asked Warren.

"You're talking to him," said Kevin. He turned into a younger boy with a white face and white eyes. He was also bald.

"So X-men always wanted to meet ya'," said Kevin.

"Well I am Warren, this is Kurt, Paige, and Bobby," said Warren.

"Oh, you mean Angel, Nightcrawler, Husk, and Iceman, how cool," he replied, "You can take off your disguises and come in."

Kurt turned off the inducer. Warren took off his jacket and the proceeded inside.

The news was on the Television in the living room. The weatherman was on. Then Kevin turned into the Weatherman.

"Today will be a small chance of showers," he stated dully.

"So obviously you can shapeshift," said Bobby.

Kevin turned into Bobby and said, "Well duh Captain Obvious."

"So do you want to join the X-men?" asked Kurt before Bobby could reply to Kevin.

"Sure, why not I will go tell my dad," said Kevin.

He came back and said, "He says yeah, and can my codename be Morph?"

"Sure whatever, you can be Marshmallow King if you want too," said Bobby sarcastically.

"Sounds great," said Morph who turned into a marshmallow with a cape and a mouth and eyes.

"I was being sarcastic," said Bobby.

"Well, do you really think I would want to be called Marshmallow King?" said Morph reverting back to his normal self.

So they all headed back to the mansion…

At the Mansion infirmary…

"Hey, Jean heard about the overdose on your powers," said Shiro.

"Who told you that?" asked Jean.

"Everyone in the Mansion except Scott," said Shiro.

"I see you have your legs back," said Jean.

"Oh, yeah Xorn can heal anything that I have dealt with," said Shiro, "On my old super hero missions I would get serious injuries but nothing like that."

Then Logan and Ororro walked in.

"Logan…Ororro!" said Jean, "It's nice to see you two back."

"Nice to see you too Red," said Logan.

Where the recruiters were…

"So Kevin this is the Mansion," said Warren, "You will be going to school at Bayville High."

"This small town won't be able to keep up with me," said Kevin he ran in with Kurt, Bobby, Paige, and Warren walking behind him.

Morph was in to see Xavier greeting him.

"Welcome to the X-men Kevin or should I say Morph," said Xavier.

Next Chapter: Riot's at Xavier's


	18. Riots at Xavier's

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

This chapter has some content about drugs so if you think that's mature which I am not sure if it is don't get pissed at me.

Chapter 18: Riots at Xavier's

"Today on the 6 o'clock news famed mutant fashion designer Jumbo Carnation has been murdered," said the news reporter, "As a result there has been the creation of several mutant gangs. Many are mad believing humans caused the death of Jumbo Carnation. But, we still don't know who or what killed him."

"That was on the news," said Xavier, "I want Henry, Logan, and Scott to investigate his death on the behalf of the institute. He was found with an inhaler containing the drug 'kick' which improves your mutant powers and increases your adrenaline. But, the side effects are if you overdose it can be deadly, and it makes you feel saintly and violently insane."

"We'll investigate his death let's go team," said Scott.

"Forge I want you, and Jean to investigate about this drug and find out where it comes from so we can put a stop to it," said Xavier, "Also I don't want any students in the mansion to get a hold of some Ororro, you and Betsy will make sure it doesn't get into the mansion."

"Kurt, Bobby, and Kitty would you be kind enough to show Kevin around the mansion," said Xavier.

"Sure thing Professor," said Kitty.

They started to show Kevin around the mansion gave him his uniform it was a new mutant uniform.

"So this is what the school is like on the inside," said Morph.

"Ja," said Kurt.

"Like, this is what it's like," said Kitty.

Morph then changed into Kitty and said, "Like totally, like, like, totally."

"That's not funny," said Kitty while Bobby and Kurt snickered a little.

Kevin then changed back, "You have to admit I can impersonate anyone I meet. If I really had to I could live as one of you and no one would suspect a thing."

"I suppose that's true," said Bobby.

"Creepy too," said Kitty.

"Well I could say phasing is a 'creepy' power it makes you like a ghost," said Morph.

"I suppose that's true," said Kitty.

At the crime scene of Jumbo Carnation's death…

"Hmm…it doesn't smell like murder," said Logan.

"No but I can tell that he was drunk, he was dancing all night, and his blood is contaminated," said Hank.

"So he overdosed on a drug," said Scott.

"Also, it seems I have the scent of the 'killers'," said Hank.

"That's great let's follow it," said Scott.

They took off after the scent…

The next day at Bayville High…

"Magneto was right!" yelled an unfamiliar voice from atop a table.

"Vas?" questioned Kurt.

"Oh, that's that weirdo Quentin Quire kid," said Kitty.

"Quentin Quire?" asked Kevin, "What's he a mutant activist."

"No, he is just a really weird kid. He is in my advanced classes," said Kitty.

Then they saw a kid with a waxy skin and a visible skeleton and organs.

"I got my mutation a few days ago and I can't live through life with humans murdering us all!" yelled the kid.

"Join with me and we won't be exterminated by the inferior humans!" said Quentin, "It will be a new age where mutants rule and humans are the lower class."

"Ignore him and his serious lack of a style," said Kitty looking at his striped shirt and collar. He also had a haircut that had shaved sides, and he had red hair.

At the mansion that afternoon…

"Hey, Chuck we discovered from an interrogation from the 'murderers' that they didn't kill him," said Logan, "We found out he died from overdose on kick."

"Oh, really would you inform the police," said the Professor, "I am sure they will be pleased to hear it."

In an alley at night…

"I hate mutants," said a man in a gang.

"Yeah, it's a disease. I am glad that mutie Jumbo Carnation got offed," said another.

"So you think we are a disease huh?" asked Quentin.

"Your that kid who was talking about mutant rights," said the first gang member.

"That's right we deserve better than you," said Quentin as he pulled out a whip.

The kid with the see through body stood behind him, also a tall black male teen wearing the same clothes as Quentin, a blond haired white guy who looked like he could get seriously pissed, and a black girl who was bald also wore a similar outfit to Quentin her skin was chameleon like.

"Time for payback," said the black girl.

"I agree Tattoo," said the white guy.

Tattoo turned intangible and phased through one of the gang member's heads.

"Guess, what happens when I go tangible," she said, "No guesses, you die."

"Hey Redneck let's give them a five bar electric death," said Quentin.

"Sure thing," said Redneck, "Tell them what Glob is made of."

"Oh, Paraffin Wax you mean," as Quentin gave Redneck a huff of kick.

"Yeah, Glob can use it to make boiling hot weapons with Redneck's power," said Quentin.

"I am the Glob the living weapon!" he yelled.

He rubbed his hands together above Redneck's. Then Redneck's hands heated it up causing it to boil a gang members face.

Quentin whipped a few of the gang people. Then the remaining member of Quentin's group named Radian generated a flashing light.

They left a few gang members dead.

"That marks one," said Quentin as he spray-painted the wall with a upside down u with an x below it, "We are like the New X-men, with a purpose."

"Tomorrow we show the X-men that Magneto was right!" said Quentin.

The next day…

"Mutant gang kills several humans tonight on the news," said the newscaster.

"This is bad it ruins plans for my dream," said Xavier, "Who would do these things?"

"I don't know Chuck but they are serious," said Wolverine.

At school…

"I bet the attacks were those kids that follow Quentin around," said Kevin.

"We have no proof but Ah agree," said Rogue.

"Yeah now he's hanging around a group of people who dress the same as him," said Kitty, "I did some research on those outfits it was based on early interpretations of what humans thought we would be like. Also, it was made by Jumbo Carnation that mutant fashion designer that died."

"Ja, this all started when he died," said Kurt.

"This is all just too dumb he overdosed it was on the news why are they still like this," said Shiro.

Then Quentin walked over to them, with his team.

"You all should quit talking about us like that if you knew what was good for you, you would quit the X-men," said Quentin.

"No, ve von't quit the X-men," said Kurt.

"You of all people should know how they treat mutants," said Quentin.

"They know not vhat they do. They are blind but that does not give us the right to kill humans," said Kurt.

"That gives us all the reason to hate them, and kill them for what they do," said Quentin.

Kevin then morphed into Quentin and said, "Hey, look at me I am stupid, and love Magneto like a wife."

He then laughed at Quentin.

"I don't have time for you undereducated fools," said Quentin as he walked off.

Later after school…

"Vas is Quentin doing here?" asked Kurt seeing Quentin off to the side of the gate.

Several team members lay incapacitated including Wolverine, Cannonball, and Psylocke.

"Oh, my lord," said Kurt, "If they took down Wolverine who knows what they can do. Rogue, Sunfire, and Morph can you guys keep them busy while I get help."

He teleported into the mansion…

"Okay now I can show you all what I can really do," said Morph.

His fist grew larger and he punched the Glob.

"What the hell?" said Glob as the fist stuck into Glob.

With a little effort he pulled the fist out. Then Rogue's hand went on fire.

"We are the X-men who did you think we were?" said Rogue.

"Losers," said Tattoo.

Rogue and Sunfire threw fireballs at them.

They went through Tattoo and heated Glob up.

"Thanks for the help," said Glob as he tossed some hot wax at them.

Sunfire shot some fire at the ground creating an intensely hot wall of fire.

Then Morph turned into Quentin while the fire blocked their view, "Pretend you two are down."

"I got them," he said in Quentin's form.

"Good, now let's go get Xavier…" said Tattoo.

Then Morph's hand turned into a extremely broad flyswatter and he smacked her in the back of the head knocking her out.

Then Sunfire and Rogue got up pointing their hands at Glob made flame thrower movements. Glob was then melted pretty bad knocking him out.

In the mansion…

"Radian, Redneck, I sense a few of those X-men coming, distract them here," said Quentin, "I will get the human lover."

Nightcrawler then teleported in the room with Beast, and Cyclops.

"You're going to get out of our mansion now!" yelled Cyclops blasting Radian.

"Take this one-eye," said Radian who in turn flashed him with the bright light.

Beast slid through and tripped Radian knocking Radian out.

"Then I'll take you," said Redneck.

"You lose faith you lose sense of direction," said Nightcrawler.

Redneck than ran forward and grabbed Nightcrawler's arm. He heated up his hand, "I may lose sense of direction, but you will lose your arm!"

Cyclops blasted Redneck in the head knocking him out.

"Let's go see how Xavier is doing," said Cyclops as they all ran towards his office.

In Xavier's office…

"Quentin you don't have to do this," said Xavier.

"Yes, I do I have to make everyone realize you were wrong," said Quentin, "That helmet will keep you out of my head so I can keep the mansion hostage."

"Quentin it is poor in design I can get past it easy," said Xavier.

He sent some mind bolts through Quentin's head, "I am sorry but that's it for you."

The next day…

"You kids will be spending your free time going to jail," Logan grinned, "No one goes easy on murder or illegal drug use for that matter. Next time you think of outbursts don't"

Next Chapter: The Riot's After Effect


	19. The Riot's After Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

X-men 3 is an awesome movie everyone reading this should go see it. Beast is the coolest character. Some people die…to find out who you better see it. Don't ruin it for people in reviews if you want to talk movie talk send messages to me. Omega Kid/Quentin is in the movie I saw his name in the end credits. Also wait until after the end credits to leave there is extra stuff.

Chapter 19: The Riot's After Effect

"Xavier something is wrong with me," said Quentin as his eyes started to glow a pale white light.

"Settle down Quentin," said Xavier, "It is your secondary mutation kicking in."

"Help me!" he said.

Then Beast came in, "Is everything all right Professor," he said when he entered the room.

"No, get Quentin to a cryogenic chamber," he replied.

"You got it Professor," said Hank.

He then proceeded to pick up Quentin and run to his lab. Xavier rushed after them.

In Hank's lab…

"Professor we will have to seal the container. His brain is changing into a star!" said Hank.

"Hurry Henry, it is only a matter of time," said the Professor.

"Oh, my stars and garters," said Beast.

A huge flash of light filled the room as Beast shut the chamber.

"He would have been a great pupil," said the Professor sadly.

They then locked the container into a dark chamber so they wouldn't be exposed to the bright light.

"Well, Professor one day he will be, one day," said Hank.

Elsewhere in the mansion…

"Well Morph you proved you can be on a team," said Scott, "Welcome to the primary team!"

"Thank you, thank you," said Morph as he grabbed a potted plant and held it up, "I would like to thank the saps I beat up, and my dad for backing me up. Thank you daddy!"

Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue laughed a little.

"Great another comedian," said Scott.

At the Brotherhood's house…

"With this I will be a powerful mutant," said Longshot. He was holding a black inhaler.

"Hey Longshot," said Wanda.

"Yeah," he said in return.

"That stuff killed a mutant are you sure you want to start doing that?" asked Wanda.

"Killed a mutant? No, that was those damn flatscans the news was just trying to cover it up," said Longshot.

"Whatever Longshot, just hope you know what you are getting into," said Wanda.

The three-fingered mutant then took a big huff of it.

"Yeah I do, the power to make me an omega mutant," said Longshot.

In Genoshia…

"Always good to see young people following my dreams," said Magneto in his throne.

He was watching the television it had a report about Quentin's mutant gang. Pyro, Sabretooth, and Unus were in the room with him.

"I think it is time we expand our nation to a neighboring island," said Erik.

"Who will rule over it?" questioned Pyro hopefully.

"My daughter of course…Polaris," said Magneto.

Next Chapter: The Most Dangerous Game


	20. The Most Dangerous Game

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

I do not own this ultimate x-men story either.

If anyone has any plots they want in the story e-mail them to me. It might appear in it.

Chapter 20: The Most Dangerous Game

On the island of Krakoa…

"Hello everyone my name is Mojo Adams and I will be your host today on Hunt For Justice. The television program where we take mutant criminals. To see how long they survive on my island. It is a former Sentinel factory near Genoshia," said a large albino man, "Today's contestants are Sean Cassidy from Ireland, Lucas Bishop from America, and Alison Blaire also from America. Known here as the Banshee, Bishop, and Dazzler. They all murdered people."

"Here we have the hunter Agent X a hired assassin who will hunt these criminals. The criminals get a day's head start. Agent X will get to use any weapon he has. He will not be told where the criminals are. Contestants start running," said Mojo as he cackled.

Dazzler and Banshee took off in the same direction. Bishop ran the other way. It was night.

"Hey, Banshee what can you do?" Dazzler asked Banshee.

"I can create super sonic screams, how about you lass?" said Banshee.

"I can convert sound into light energy, so basically we are the perfect team," said Dazzler.

Dazzler had black spiky hair wore a white tank top, black boots, and green pants. She had several piercings and tattoos on her arms. She was in her teens.

Banshee was an Irish man with red hair he wore a green shirt with jeans. He was in his twenties from the look of it.

"So did they frame you?" said Banshee.

"Yeah some idiot blamed me for murdering a dumb ass pop star," said Dazzler, "Dazzler isn't even my nickname it's the name of my band."

"Well I was framed too I was actually a police officer. One of my fellow officers blamed me for killing the police captain," said Banshee.

Where Bishop was…

Bishop was of black ancestry. He had an m shaped scar over his eye. He was bald and sported a beard. He was in his thirties. Also, he was a police officer framed for murdering his former partner. His powers were to absorb energy to create concussive blasts or make his strength and endurance better.

At the mansion…

"That is why I have called you all to my office. A show where mutants are killed for entertainment is not good," said Professor X, "This is against our beliefs. I want to send a few X-men to investigate the people who framed them; I would like Jean, Betsy, Scott, and Logan to do that. Also I would like several X-men to disable the camera system on Krakoa. Then, after that I want those same X-men to deliver resources to the people in captivity."

"I would like Kurt, Warren, Peter, and Kitty to go to Krakoa, to do the second mission," said the Professor, "Jean and Scott will investigate Alison's crime. Betsy will investigate Sean's crime. Logan will investigate Lucas' crime. You may take any other X-men along with you that you think will help."

"Hey, Logan can I come along with you?" asked Jubilee.

"Sure thing kid, Rogue you should come along too," said Logan.

"New kid you come with me. You will be able to grant me access to places I need to go without psychic suggestions. I would also like Hank to come," said Betsy.

"Very well time is of the essence move out," said Xavier.

Scott and Jean ran to the X-Van…

"It says here the person who blamed her for murder was the lead singer of a rival band. Who lives in an apartment over on that street," said Jean, "Scott I will read her mind so we can get this over with."

"Okay Jean," said Scott distracted by staring at Jean.

"We're here Scott you going to stare at me all day or get out of the car?" said Jean.

"Oh," said Scott embarrassed.

They walked up to the door Scott knocked on it.

"Hello?" answered a girl in her twenties.

"Hi we are here to investigate the murder case of the pop star Christina Campbell. I believe you accused the lead singer of your rival band Dazzler. So in those few seconds I was talking to you I read your mind and figured out you framed her," said Jean, "Confess."

"All right I did frame her I knew the light shows in her concerts were caused by her. The light shows were what made her band extremely popular. It made our sales go down, so I found out about the murder of that pop star and blamed her," said the girl.

"Well go admit to the police, framing people like that is a serious crime," said Scott.

Where Logan's team was…

Rogue, Jubilee, and Wolverine were all in a New York precinct.

"You say he murdered his former partner," said Logan.

"Yes," said the captain.

"Can you tell me who saw this bub?" said Logan.

"Officer Steve Jordan if you want to talk to him he is in his office," said the Police Captain.

"Okay," said Logan.

They left towards his office…

Where Betsy's team was…

"Well here is the drop off point call me when you need me down there," said Hank.

"Okay Beast come on Morph," said Betsy, "Change into a police officer with identification."

"Already doing it," he responded as he morphed into an officer, "I have a sudden urge for a glazed treat."

"Right…let's get moving," said Betsy.

They walked into the building.

Morph walked up to the filing area and said, "The files on the murder of the previous Police Captain."

"Sure," said the man at the counter as he pulled out the file.

"Okay it says here that the witness was Officer John Erickson. Great now you can pull the details out of his head," said Morph, "Then we can go to ye old Irish pube and buy a few beers."

Betsy glared at him and then he said, "I'm just kidding can't you teachers take a joke."

They went over to the man's office.

"Please, sit down sir," said Betsy, "We have come to talk to you about the Police Captain's murder. Do you mind if I do a psychic search of your mind?"

"Yes, I do," said John.

"Well, too bad!" said Betsy as she threw a psychic blast into his head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Officer Erickson screamed.

"Okay, you murdered the police captain! The reason was because he found out you were smuggling drugs into the country. You are a sick," said the disgusted Psylocke, "Now you will go tell the other police officers and turn yourself in."

"Yes, I will," said John Erickson.

"Good boy," said Betsy.

On Krakoa…

"Hey guys, is it okay if I stay on the plane? I don't really like the looks of this place," said Angel.

"Okay, you can stay here," said Peter, "We on the other hand will go look for these mutants."

He picked up a bag of resources and left. A while later…

"Ah, here is where the transmission is sent around the world," said Kitty.

She phased her hand through the control panel. The transmission station short-circuited.

"You going to leave me any fun little kitten?" said Colossus

"What's with you and smashing, or exploding?" asked Kitty

"Um, it's fun?" said Peter.

She paused, "Whatever works for you."

Then a man with an x shaped scar came out from a bush. He was heavily armed and wore white. It was Agent X.

"You muties are going to die!" he yelled.

Next Chapter: The Most Dangerous Game Pt 2


	21. The Most Dangerous Game Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or any stories

If you are reading this please I beg of you review I need more people's input I don't care if you don't have an account input please. REVIEW NOW and SAVE ME FROM LACK OF REVIEW SYNDROME (L.R.S) (you can say that to your health teacher). Give me the cure please! The cure is review ME!

I also don't care if it is negative as long as it is constructive criticism. You can even give me chapter ideas.

Chapter 21: The Most Dangerous Game Pt 2

Agent X pulled out a gun and started shooting the X-men. Colossus ran forward turning into metal he charged at Agent X and picked him up.

"How about a sonic blast?" asked Agent X as he pulled out a small orb, "That will make your ear canals ring."

He pressed the button on it and it emitted a loud shrieking noise. Colossus screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Bet your dorky little machine can't handle this," yelled Kitty at Agent X, "This is called phasing your little electronic gear can't stand it."

She phased her hand through the orb, which short-circuited it.

"But can you stand a electric blast?" he asked maniacally as he pulled out a heavy duty gun, "That should disrupt your phasing."

A blue lightning bolt shot from the end of the gun and zapped her which, knocked her out. Then Kurt teleported in and punched the man.

"Damn, what was that?" he asked, "Felt like someone punched me."

Kurt teleported in and kneed him in the stomach. Then he teleported away from Agent X into a tree.

"Oh, a teleporter I have a device built for this," he said pulling out what looked like a mine, "This is a radial energy blast it will stop you from teleporting and won't hurt me at all."

He threw it into the air and a green energy flew from all of it's sides. When Kurt teleported it made him go the wrong way and shock him with green energy at the same time. Agent X ran over and picked him up, "You little muties will die."

Unbeknownst to Agent X Bishop was in a tree absorbing the green energy. He then blasted Agent X with a concussive blast.

"What the hell?" asked Agent X.

Bishop leaped from the tree, "If a man like you plans to kill them then I'm with them."

He landed on top of Agent X, "Snap goes your neck."

He twisted Agent X's head really fast.

"Need a hand demon boy?" asked Bishop.

"Ja, I take it you are a contestant?" he responded.

"Yeah you here to help me off the island?" he asked in return.

"Vell did you murder your partner?"

Bishop paused…

Where Logan was…

"Officer Steve Jordan?" asked Jubilee.

"That's me," he said.

"We want to test you about the murder of Lucas Bishop's police partner," said Rogue, "All I need to do is shake your hand."

She took off her glove and grabbed his hand. After a few seconds she let go. Steve moaned a little.

"That hurt a bit…you some kind of mutant?" asked Steve.

"Yeah we can talk about that later though," said Logan, "What did you see Rogue."

"Oh, my lord. Lucas did kill his partner," said Rogue.

On Krakoa…

"I will answer that later when I have time to explain it," said Lucas, "Let's go get the tin man and ghost girl."

"Okay sir, transmission station coming up," said Kurt grabbing Bishop leaving brimstone and a loud muffled noise behind them.

In Mojo's headquarters…

"Well looks like Agent X fell short," said Mojo, "We have to get these mutants I suggest we find their transport."

Where Banshee and Dazzler were when the fight with Agent X started…

They heard the loud sonic whine from the transmission station.

"What the heck was that?" asked Dazzler.

"I'll fly up into the air to see what it is," said Banshee.

He flew up into the air and saw the electric blast that knocked Kitty out.

"Looks like our hunter found some new targets," said Sean.

"Let's go teach that poser a lesson," said Alison.

Present at the X-Jet…

Angel walked out of the X-Jet, "I shouldn't have stayed here. I should've helped them."

Just then he heard some rustling in the bush…

At the transmission station…

"Kurt you found a prisoner, good job," said Peter who smacked him on the back.

"Actually he kind of found me," Kurt grinned then laughed a little, "Saved my life."

"Anyone who would help one of our team mates is an ally," said Peter, "I am Piotr Rasputin, you may call me Peter."

"Okay Peter I am Lucas Bishop, although you don't all have to introduce yourselves. You have solved many cases my police force couldn't handle," said Lucas, "Now, I believe you want to know if I murdered my partner."

"Yes we would Mr. Bishop," said Kitty.

"Please, just call me Bishop or Lucas. Yes I did murder him," said Lucas grimly, "Because, he betrayed me. We were working on a murder ironically. But, I found out it was my partner who killed the man. He had no reason though it was an outburst of rage. Then he was about to kill me. So I shot him."

"That is very bad," said Kitty.

Just then Banshee and Dazzler walked in.

"If you are wondering we aren't killers either. Please, can we get off this hellhole of an island," said Dazzler.

"Ja, I have had enough of this island too," said Kurt.

They got back to the X-Jet within twenty minutes or so…

"Warren start up the Jet we are back!" yelled Colossus.

"Looks like there was a struggle here," said Bishop, "And there is something over here."

They walked over to the device it had a note on it that said, 'Watch me.'

Bishop picked it up and pressed the on button.

Mojo's face appeared on the screen, "We have something you want return the prisoners and we let you get off of the island. Don't and the bird-man here gets it."

The camera aimed towards Angel whose wings were staked to a wall. Then the video fuzzed out.

"Well we got a teleporter lad let's teleport in there," said Banshee.

"I have never teleported this many people before," said Kurt.

"You have to do it," said Dazzler.

"Okay lord please let me do this," said Kurt leaving another cloud of smoke behind them.

They were in the base. Then Kurt fainted from overuse of teleportation.

"Dazzler you stay here and protect Kurt," said Kitty.

"Okay…" said Dazzler.

Kitty ran forward and grabbed two people's faces and turns them intangible. She then phased them into the floor.

Colossus punched the ground opening up a crack, which a few people fell in.

Banshee let loose sonic screams which smashed cameras and people got blown backwards.

Bishop punched a guy in the face and took his pistol. He ran over to Mojo and aimed the gun at him.

"If you don't free Angel I will kill Mojo," said Bishop, "I am sure Moby Dick here is worth something."

"Never," yelled a man in a suit, "I am Mojo's lawyer I will kill this mutie his life doesn't matter to me as long as we get justice!"

"Can your justice," said Dazzler she shot a light beam at the lawyers hands, "Leave the bird alone."

Later at the X-Jet…

"So you all joining the X-men?" asked Colossus.

"Well you saved our lives," said Sean, "I will give it a chance I have always wanted to meet Xavier anyways."

"Sure will muscle brain," said Dazzler.

"I want to go to my old department to plea my case perhaps Xavier could help me. Give them a psychic image of what I discovered about my partner," said Bishop.

At the institute the next day…

"Well I am pleased with how things are going. One day these walls will be brimming with mutant children eager to learn," said Xavier.

Next Chapter: The Dark Phoenix Saga


	22. The Dark Phoenix Saga

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 22: The Dark Phoenix Saga

"Professor Xavier I would be delighted to teach these young lads and lasses a thing or two," said Banshee grinning with delight.

"I will come to teach or something as soon as I straighten things out with my police department," said Bishop, "I want my old badge and gun back."

"Yes both of you are welcome to stay Bishop if you need help with your trial just ask me," said Professor, "I can send you some very good lawyers."

"No, I won't need them but thanks anyways," said Bishop.

"Glad to hear it," he said but then a telepathic message was shot into his mind.

'Professor I can't spy on the Hellfire club anymore but they are planning on something,' said Sage mentally.

'Okay try your best to gather more information,' he replied.

"Well you may be dismissed," said Xavier.

Banshee walked out of the room. He soon became good friends and joined Logan for a beer. Bishop left to his precinct in New York.

Where Peter is…

"Hey Kurt something on your mind?" asked Peter. By now Peter and Kurt had become good friends.

"Ja, Dazzler is," said Kurt looking at her.

"Hmm…to embarrassed to admit anything to her?" asked Peter tauntingly.

"I vould like to see you try," said Kurt.

"Really, you sure," said Peter, Kurt nodded, "Okay then Kurt watch this."

He walked over to Kitty, "Hey Kitty want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure, thing Peter," she smiled at him happily.

Peter gave Kurt the thumbs up. Kurt responded by just looking back.

Later that night…

Jean was having a bad dream about the Phoenix Force. She was standing on the earth, and she then waved her arm and the earth was decimated. Scott walked over to her she said, "Scott I didn't mean to," then she jerked awake. Breathing heavily. Something in her mind started to scream and struggle.

"No," she started to scream, "No you can't make me! Please, don't!"

Then her eyes turned completely black, "You will!"

She pointed a finger to the door it disintegrated. Her furniture started flying around her. She walked out the door to see Iceman, and Jubilee.

"You pathetic children mean nothing!" she yelled.

She snapped a finger all of the furniture smashed into Iceman and Jubilee. They were knocked out on the floor. She looked up to the roof and imagined her self, flying through it. She busted the roof leaving a huge amount of debris. Then her Phoenix aura went around her she flew through the air at over Mach 2. She landed in front of a large building that said on the sign, 'Hellfire Club.'

"Welcome Phoenix we have awaited your arrival, I am Sebastian Shaw, and the lovely woman next to me is Selene," said the man who had black hair and wore very nice clothes. He had muttonchops.

Selene also had black hair and wore all black clothes. Her hair was very long. She had a very evil look about her.

"In the Hellfire club I am known as the Black King, and this is my Black Queen," said Sebastian.

At the mansion…

"Jean is gone!" yelled Iceman.

Scott shot out of bed and ran over to her room.

"I think the Phoenix thing happened to her again," said Jubilee.

The Professor came into the hall, "I know where she went! She went to a place called the Hellfire Club. In the morning I will send an X-men team."

"No Xavier, this can't wait she is the woman I love," said Scott, "I would never let anything happen to her."

"Any X-men willing to go on a rescue mission with me come now," said Scott.

Wolverine stepped forward, so did Gambit, Rogue, Beast, and Sunfire.

"The rest of you will just have to wait until tomorrow morning," said Scott, "Let's move team!"

They ran over to the X-Jet…

"White Queen you and Lady Mastermind better keep her under control," said Selene, "She could kill us with a thought."

"Yes I know I am not an imbecile," said the White Queen.

The White Queen had blonde hair and wore white clothes. She had an elegant look about her.

Outside the Hellfire Club…

"Let's go get Jean," said Scott.

"Scott, wait I have a feeling she is being controlled by psychics," said Beast, "Gambit, and I will go see to the psychics, you take the rest and distract the Hellfire club."

Cyclops walked ahead then Wolverine said to Beast, "I'm worried slim here will do something stupid. So let's both try to keep an eye on him."

"I agree," said Beast.

"Logan, Hank I heard your talk I will make it my personal task to look out for him," said Sunfire.

"Okay kid I trust you," said Logan.

They headed in following Scott and Rogue. Gambit and Beast went around to the back.

In the Hellfire Club…

"I can't wait until we harness the power of the Phoenix," said Shaw.

Then Cyclops, Rogue, Sunfire, and Wolverine burst through the door. Cyclops blasted Sebastian with an optic beam.

"Thanks for the charge lowlife," said Sebastian as his muscles started to grow.

"Huh?" questioned Cyclops.

"Kinetic Energy charges my strength," said Sebastian.

"How about getting ripped to shreds!" said Wolverine.

He ran forward with his claws out. He tackled Shaw's chest his claws stuck in. He started to spread his arms out then slashed it a few times.

"How dare you! I was going to take over the world!" said Shaw.

"Quit whining you wimp," said Wolverine.

Shaw then died from blood loss.

"Kinetic energy my ass," he said triumphantly.

In the back…

"Okay Gambit pick this lock," said Beast.

"Sure thing boss," said Gambit.

He pulled out a lock-picking tool and started to unlock the door.

"Done, and done," said Gambit.

He walked up to the door and pulled out an aerosol can. He started to spray it everywhere. Then the red lasers appeared.

"Now it's my turn," said Beast.

He picked up Gambit and started bouncing off the walls. He then planted his feet at the end of the lasers. They walked into a room where two people were sitting. Gambit charged up a card and said, "Hey you psychics better loose control of ol' Jean. Or dis' card will be yours."

"Gambit put on this mental blocker I made on fast," said Beast.

"Ol' Gambit was ten seconds ahead of you," he said.

"No we won't let go of Phoenix even if you kill us," said Lady Mastermind.

"Fine, Gambit not afraid to kill you to protect his own," said Gambit.

He took out his staff and charged it up with energy.

"Now hold on just-," said Lady Mastermind, as the staff was jammed into her mouth.

"The magic wand goes boom if you don't drop the mind control," said Gambit grinning.

"Okay, okay don't kill her," said the White Queen, "My name is Emma Frost, if one of us stops the mind control is gone. So I will stop."

Where Jean is…

She was sitting quietly until the mind control stopped. The Phoenix aura flared up again.

"Selene thought she could control the Phoenix. Well she was wrong," said the Phoenix, "Jean is no more I have full control."

Selene then walked into the room.

"YOU!" she yelled to Selene, "Die."

Phoenix snapped her fingers and Selene's back bent all the way backwards.

"No! Don't!" said Selene.

Who then died.

Phoenix looked at the roof, which busted open. She then flew through the hole.

Next Chapter: The Dark Phoenix Saga Pt 2


	23. The Dark Phoenix Saga Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

On my profile is an 'episode guide'

Chapter 23: The Dark Phoenix Saga Pt 2

Where Cyclops, Wolverine, Sunfire, and Rogue are…

"Cyke Jean left the building," said Wolverine, "Something smells different about her."

"Rogue, go call Kurt tell him to teleport a few X-men here, Wolverine, Sunfire, and I will go head in her direction. Send them our way then get Beast and Gambit."

"Okay Scott," said Rogue, she ran to the plane.

She then picked up the phone and called Kurt's room phone.

"Kurt no time to talk get two X-men and teleport to the Hellfire club Jean is on the run," said Rogue.

In the mansion…

"Alison get up Rogue and them need help!" said Kurt.

"Okay man," she came out with casual clothes not wearing her uniform.

They ran over to Kitty's room.

"Come on Kitty let's go help them," said Kurt.

"Umm…sorry no Kurt," said Kitty, "Go get Banshee."

They ran over to Banshee's room and got him to come.

Where the Phoenix was…

"The people of this undeserving city will cry in fear," she yelled.

As everything she walked by was disintegrated. She destroyed a shop, the sidewalk, a fire hydrant, squirrels, trees, and everything else in the way.

A crook ran out of a store.

"YOU! You are not worthy to serve me!" she said, "All you own will belong to this shopkeeper. Your family will die. Now you will die."

The man croaked then fell to the floor.

She then thought telepathically to the city, 'People of this city watch my demonstration of power. See that satellite above us now in the northern skies? Watch it.'

She then waved her arm the satellite flew into the atmosphere. It then stopped in the sky about a half a mile up. She thought about it exploding. Then the Satellite exploded over the city. A huge ball of fire made the sky orange and turned into a phoenix symbol.

'See bow down before me,' she thought.

Where Wolverine, Sunfire, and Cyclops were…

"That was Jean in our head!" said Scott.

They looked up at the explosion.

"This is amazing!" said Sunfire.

The symbol of the Phoenix dove into the town.

"Oh, crap I will take care of that," said Sunfire.

He flew over to the symbol and tried to burn it out with another fire.

But it roared into a bigger flame.

So he went to a fire hydrant and heated it up. The sudden heating of the hydrant made it explode, but it didn't do much to him.

Just then Rogue, Gambit, Beast, Nightcrawler, Dazzler, and Banshee just arrived.

"Rogue, Gambit, and I will help with the fire," said Beast, "The rest of you go get Jean."

Beast ran over to the hydrant and pushed his hands over the top to aim it at the fiery bird symbol.

Gambit tossed a charged up card into the sewer. The water then spurted out of the sewer hitting the fire. He kept tossing cards into the sewer splashing water at the firebird.

Rogue was getting a fish tank from a store to throw it at the phoenix symbol.

The phoenix symbol kept diving at buildings.

"Shiro get Iceman!" said Rogue.

Then Shiro flew towards the mansion at an incredibly high speed. He landed in front and ran inside.

"Bobby come on we need your help to put out a fire!" yelled Shiro.

"Okay," Bobby ran over, "Come on let's go!"

Shiro grabbed his hand and flew off towards the site.

About three minutes later…

"I got Iceman," said Sunfire, "Now put out these burning buildings."

Iceman created an ice pillar carrying him to the middle of it all. He aimed an ice beam at a building putting it out. He readied another beam for another one. Then he shot another freezing beam up making and ice dome around the burning buildings. He then made the dome melt. It splashed down on the buildings extinguishing the fires. Then he shot two ice beams at the phoenix symbol stopping its burning rage.

"Oh," said Iceman as he fell off the pillar from exhaustion of his powers.

Beast caught him and said, "Good job Iceman, I knew you had it in you."

Where the rest of the team was…

"Jean settle down!" yelled Logan up at Phoenix.

"Settle down! Settle down! If settle down means put me down to these unworthy people's levels," said Phoenix, "Then I will never. Here's a little image that will make you happy."

She then shot into Logan's head an image of…

He all of a sudden found himself on an operation table with no ability to move and no claws. A man came forward with a scalpel, "Time for the Weapon X program, you ready James Howlett?"

He didn't want it to but he said, "Yes, sir!"

The scalpel cut into him and all of his nerves screamed in pain. The man started to put a melting hot metal onto his bones. He roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

What the other X-men saw…

They saw Wolverine screaming on the ground and rolling around.

"It may be in his head but the pain is very real to him," said Phoenix, "Does anyone else want to stand up to me."

"Jean you got to snap out of it. The Professor said it was a manifestation of your mutation," said Kurt.

"You do? I know what you fear most," said Jean.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kurt.

In his thoughts…

He tried to teleport to Jean.

He ended up in a wall struggling to get out. The pain was awful the wall was inside and around his body. He was missing a few organs and was screaming.

What the other X-men saw…

Kurt was leaning against a wall struggling to get off of it.

"You know what he is seeing? He is imagining he is stuck in a wall. Can you even imagine how painful that is," said Phoenix, her cruel black eyes looking at Kurt as she cackled a lot.

"So who else believes they can convince me to stop?" asked Phoenix.

"I'm tired of convincing," said Dazzler, "Banshee give me a wail!"

Banshee started to scream.

She converted it into a huge light beam and shot it at Jean.

"Pathetic," a telekinetic shield shot up and bounced the light back.

"You lower level mutants mean nothing to me," she said.

The light hit Banshee knocking him out.

Then Phoenix lifted Dazzler into the air with telekinesis.

"Did you really think you could kill me? Look at the streets they are in ruin," she said, "A stupid singer can do nothing to me."

She threw her into a concrete wall, which knocked her out.

"I was saving my love for last," she said to Scott. She floated down to him.

"Jean you have to stop this," said Scott.

"I will Scott but one thing," she said.

"Anything for you Jean," he responded.

"I want to see your eyes," she said.

"You know I can't do that," said Scott.

"I want to see your eyes," she repeated again. She waved her hand. The glasses floated off.

Scott shut his eyes, "No you know you can't look at my eyes."

She waved her hand again. His eyes opened. A red flash could be seen for miles. Scott closed his eyes and cryed, "WHY?"

Next Chapter: Funeral


	24. Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

If any of you are enraged about Jean's death don't be, she dies in the comics.

Chapter 24: Funeral

"Jean Grey, she was a pupil, a teacher, a friend, a daughter, and a lover. She lived for the dream. She was a devoted student. Almost like the daughter I wish I had. She was a teacher too many eager learners. She fought for what she knew was right," said Professor Xavier, "She will rise again like the Phoenix."

In the audience were many sad faces. Jean's parents attended the funeral. Erik Lensherr (Magneto) was at the funeral. Scott was also there he wasn't talking to anyone yet though. All of the X-men were there even Bishop. Moira Mactaggert was also there. Even Nick Fury was there to pay his respects.

Then Bishop walked up to the podium, "I never knew Jean. But, when I first saw her I realized she was a very honest, outgoing, and trustworthy friend," said bishop, "I hope she rests in peace, because I know for sure she is going to heaven."

Jean's parents walked up to the podium, "Jean was our only child. When she was born we knew she would achieve greatness. But, it was a shame she died young because she would have been able to help the world."

"Well, there will be food at the reception in Jean's honor. Now if you will all head to the reception. It is in the mansion," said Professor Xavier.

Everybody headed inside except Scott and Professor Xavier.

"What's wrong Scott? Don't you want to head inside?" asked the Professor.

"If it is okay I want to stay out here. If you didn't know I was going to propose to her. If she survived her mutation," said Scott.

"I am sorry Scott I didn't know. If you ever want to talk to me about it, go ahead. You are like a son to me. I feel like a lost a daughter," said the Professor, "I am going inside you can come in if you want."

In the reception…

"Vhat's wrong Alison?" asked Kurt.

"I have barely even joined the X-men and one of us died already," said Alison.

"It is okay Alison, it is a first for me to," said Kurt, he held her hand.

Elsewhere at the reception…

Shiro was standing off by himself in deep thought then Sean walked over.

"What's wrong lad?" asked Sean.

"Hmm…oh I was just thinking," said Shiro.

"I heard about your promise it is not your fault," said Sean as he walked away.

Where Erik was…

"Charles I remember when you got me to help you recruit Jean," said Erik.

"Yes she was quite incredible wasn't she," said Charles.

"Yes she was," said Erik, "If you don't mind Charles I will go out to her grave."

"Not a problem Erik I will bring out food to you and Scott," said Xavier.

Where Rogue and Gambit were…

"I'm sorry chere, I really know how sad this must be for you," said Gambit.

"I never really liked Jean. But, I didn't realize I would miss her," said Rogue.

"That's how I thought you felt chere," he walked over and hugged her.

Where Logan was…

"Why did you really come to Jeannie's funeral," said Logan.

"To pay respects but I also have something to tell you," said Nick Fury.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked Logan.

"That wasn't a hallucination you saw Logan. That image the Phoenix made you see was a memory. Your name used to be James Howlett. You had a wife we don't know her name but…this is your wedding ring," said Nick, he held out a ring that said 'James' on it.

"That can't be…I had a life. Did I have children?" said Logan.

"You had a son…Logan I am sorry, I can't say anything else," said Nick as he walked off.

"You have to!" said Logan.

"No I can't, I have to go now," said nick as he left the funeral.

Where Kitty and Peter were…

"I can't believe I didn't go," said Kitty, "I was being so insincere."

"No you weren't Kitty. You didn't know what happened," said Peter.

"I won't be able to forgive myself," said Kitty.

Out by Jean's grave…

"You know Scott, if you want to get away from it all…you should move to Genoshia for a while," said Erik.

"I will think about it," said Scott, "that might be a good idea. But you know what no. I won't betray the Professor."

"If that's what you wish. I am done mourning," he pulled out a metal ball from his suit, "Goodbye Scott Summers."

He tossed the ball at the ground it turned into a flat disk. Then handles spurted from the sides. He stepped onto the platform and grabbed the sides. Then the disk levitated away towards Genoshia.

Then the Professor came out…

"Erik left?" asked the Professor he was holding a tray of food, "Here eat this Scott you haven't been eating in a while."

"Yes Professor I will," said Scott.

They both started eating. They looked at the grave it said, 'Friend, Student, Lover, Daughter,' and below it said, 'Reborn from the Ashes.'

Next Chapter: Moonstar


	25. Moonstar

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Wow it is already 'season 7'

Chapter 25: Moonstar

Somewhere in Dark Hollow at night…

"Help someone help!" yelled Dani.

A large pterodactyl like creature was chasing after her. It had arms like a human, and legs somewhere between human and pterodactyl.

"I will feed on your life force!" yelled the Pterodactyl followed by a hawk-like screech.

It flapped its wings and lifted off the ground.

Then Dani dived into a hole. The pterodactyl landed on the ground and started sniffing around. Then, it walked away.

At the mansion…

"Dani's in trouble!" yelled Kitty awaking from sleep.

Then Rogue got up to, "Okay Kitty let's go get a couple other X-men and help her."

They soon got Kurt, Peter, and Alison…

"Let's go get the X-Van," said Kitty.

"I will drive, Kitty you can show me which way she went," said Peter.

They started to drive. Then Alison said, "What happened to her?"

"She is being hunted down by a weird mutant like guy," said Kitty.

"Vell from here if you give me description of where she is I can teleport there," said Kurt.

"Okay," said Kitty she gave him a description.

"Who wants to go with me?" asked Kurt.

"I will," said Alison.

He grabbed her hand and then a loud bamf noise was heard.

"Wonder if she is okay," said Rogue.

At Dark Hollow where the hole she was hiding in was…

"Vell here ve are Ali," said Kurt.

"Hmmm…she said she was in a hole," said Alison.

"Here I vill guide you to the hold," said Kurt.

"How?" asked Alison.

"I can see in the dark," said Kurt, "I discovered it a few nights ago. I guess it is my secondary mutation. Also when I gained the power to see in the dark I learned I can blend in the shadows."

"Wow that's cool but I prefer light," she said converting the sounds of the night into a light.

"I will go in trees to keep invisible, so whatever attacked her will be surprised by me," said Kurt.

He jumped on top of a rock then flipped onto a branch. He started flipping from branch to branch. Then it hit him, a clawed green fist. He then got knocked out of the tree.

"Ali, get Dani I will try to keep him back," said Kurt.

Alison ran over to where the hole was, "Dani let's get out of here."

She grabbed Dani and pulled her out of the hole.

Then the pterodactyl landed on the ground carrying Kurt, "Your trying to run from Sauron!"

"No just buying time," said Alison.

She started singing and shooting lights at Sauron.

"You sure you want to hurt your friend?" asked Sauron, "I will take his life force if you don't stop."

"No how about I take yours," yelled a voice.

It was shining and it ran forward and punched Sauron. It was Peter.

"Come on elf," he picked up Kurt and dropped him over by Alison.

"You just broke one of my teeth! You will pay," said Sauron, his eyes started to glow yellow, "Look into my eyes."

Peter stopped going towards Sauron he turned around and attacked Alison.

"Peter what's wrong with you!" yelled Kitty from a bush.

She tackled him, phasing him into the ground.

Then Rogue flew in. She launched a fireball in front of Sauron.

"Don't use fire in the woods!" yelled Alison, "You could burn the whole place down."

"Right," said Rogue, "Wake up Kurt and get Peter to snap out of it."

"Don't look into his eyes," said Alison.

"Vas is das?" said Kurt.

"A crazy Peter and a weird Pterodactyl guy," said Alison.

"Kitty get Dani back to the car," yelled Rogue as she blocked a punch from Sauron.

"Hey try flashing a light in Peter's face," said Kurt.

"Okay I will wait until Sauron screeches," said Alison.

Where Rogue was fighting Sauron…

"Come on bird-man," said Rogue.

"I am Sauron!" it screeched again and flew at Rogue.

In the background of the fight…

"There we go," said Alison as she flashed a huge light at Peter.

"That's better, I won't fall for that trick again," said Peter, "Kurt teleport me over Sauron."

"Okay Peter," said Kurt he grabbed Peter and behind him was left a puff of smoke.

Where the fight was…

Rogue was grabbing Saurons hands trying to push him back in mid air. Then above them a loud bamf was heard.

"No one controls me without paying for it," said Peter.

He landed on top of Sauron pile driving him into the ground. The ground cracked into a huge hole.

"Mess with me and you get five-hundred pounds of steel," said Peter.

Later back at the X-Van…

"Well you going to join the X-men Dani?" asked Kitty.

"I do keep getting in trouble and I don't want to run into him again," said Dani, "Yes I will."

Next Chapter: Moving


	26. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

This chapter will most likely be short and centered around the Brotherhood and Acolytes

Chapter 26: Moving

At the Brotherhood house

The blonde-haired three-fingered mutant said, "I am out of this dump I'm going to Magneto. If you all can't take it your losers."

"Shut the door behind you," said Pietro.

"You will see, you all under appreciate Magneto, and me," said Longshot.

"Whatever Longshot," said Wanda.

Then Longshot walked out of the door…

"We finally got that druggie out of here," said Wanda

"Hey shnookums, what's up," said Toad.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Wanda.

"Fine jeez," said Toad, then he hopped away towards Fred and Lance.

At Xavier's Mansion…

Kitty was moving into Dani's room and talking to her.

"So why was that lizard creep attacking you," said Kitty.

"He moved into our town a short while ago and he didn't look like that though," said Dani, "He said he had been kicked out of the town he used to live in. He looked like an ordinary human."

"Really?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah. His name was Karl Lykos. He said the reason he got kicked out of the town was he had a weird mutation. I felt sorry for him and let him stay in the town," said Dani, "I accidentally made him have a nightmare. I think that was what made him transform into that. He came after me the next day and I ran for two days. Then, I remembered you would help me so I tried to contact you and it worked."

"Well we came in time, welcome to the mansion Dani," said Kitty.

"I can't thank you all enough," said Dani.

"No need Dani," responded Kitty.

At Genoshia…

"Hey Vanisher I am going to blow this joint you in mate?" asked Pyro.

"Sure I don't know about you but Magneto's peace deal for the island is annoying me. I am also tired of being treated like the new guy." said Vanisher.

"I'm tired of being treated fourth rate to Polaris, Sabretooth, and Unus," said Pyro.

"Well let's go I could easily teleport us there," said Vanisher.

He stood there and then the vanished into this air.

At the Brotherhood Boarding house…

They heard a couple knocks on the door.

"Someone's knocking at the door, Toad can you get that," said Pietro.

"You have super speed why don't you answer it," said Toad as he hopped over to the door.

He opened it to reveal Vanisher and Pyro. Vanisher wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt and some dark colored pants. He also wore goggles and had a clean-shaven head.

"What do you want yo?" asked Toad.

"We want to join the Brotherhood," said Pyro.

"Why the hell do you want to join the Brotherhood," said Pietro.

"Magneto's stupid peace-treaty still has another month before I expires," said Vanisher.

"It also seems your missing a member, mate. It would seem that you would need us on your team," said Pyro.

"I suppose, but Magneto isn't sending you here to spy on us is he?" asked Pietro.

"No, were done with Magneto," said Pyro, "Where is that Mystique character anyways?"

"Who knows she is always gone on some pointless mission," said Pietro.

"Well what you waitin' for the hell to freeze over. Let us in to watch the TV," said Vanisher, "Tomorrow we can do some terrorism what do you say?"

"Fine," said Pietro.

They sat down and started watching Mad TV.

Next Chapter: Terrorism


	27. Terrorism

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men stories or products.

I am taking a pole for this story vote for two of these things you would like to see within the next two chapters results

1. Emma as X-men (5) 2. Juggernaut (2) 3. Chamber (2) 4. Thunderbird (1) 5. Xorn (0) 6.Sinister again (0)

Chapter 27:Terrorism

On Genoshia…

"Longshot you made a good choice those traitorous Acolytes on the other hand…made a rather bad choice," said Magneto.

"Yes, I will be loyal unlike those ingrates," said Longshot.

"You are all my Acolytes stay loyal and true," said Magneto.

Polaris, Nocturne, Unus, Sabretooth, Longshot, and Phantazia were all in the room.

"Polaris are you ready to rule New Genoshia?" asked Magneto.

"Yes," she said, "Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"That is true you are my heir," said Magneto, "You can hire some Acolytes of your own for your team. In a month the world will bow down to mutants."

"Yes," said Polaris, "They will."

At the Brotherhood Boarding house…

"So is the plan clear?" asked Pyro.

"Yes," said Vanisher, "Let's just do it."

"Then teleport us to Brooklyn Bridge," said Toad.

Then the disappeared in an instant…

They reappeared at Brooklyn Bridge…

"Toad, and Blob you go find a tanker," said Pyro, "You all know the drill."

Toad and Blob ran over to a gas tanker and tossed I down the bridge. Then Pyro shot a huge ball of fire at it. Vanisher then teleported them out of the way of the blast. They landed next to Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. Avalanche launched a large shockwave at the end of the bridge, which broke the bridge.

"This marks day one against our human oppressors," said Quicksilver.

"So, lets go to our new hideout," said Vanisher.

Then they all vanished into thin air…

At Xavier's Mansion…

It was a news program and Quicksilver all of a sudden came on the screen, "Humans stop all of your anti-mutant programs, and delete all of your Sentinel programs. If you do not we will continue our terrorist acts."

"X-men this was on the news today, I would like several of you to stop the Brotherhood from doing any more terrorist acts," said Professor Xavier.

"I will go," said Peter.

"Then I will go to," said Kitty.

"Ja, I vant to go," said Kurt.

The team that went ended up being, Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Husk, Angel, and Morph.

They traveled to New York waiting for the next terrorist attack, which they guessed, would be at The Statue of Liberty.

At the Brotherhoods base in an unknown island…

"Okay Quicksilver the plan will be you take this bomb and set the timer for five minutes in the Statue of Liberty. We will keep the X-men busy because they are already there," said Vanisher, "Everyone got it?"

"Yeah, we got it," said Scarlet Witch.

"Okay Vanisher teleport us there," said Pyro.

Then they disappeared yet again and reappeared at the Statue of Liberty.

"Hey X-geeks get out of our way," said Avalanche, he aimed his arm at the ground a pillar of rock came out and rammed into Colossus, "Like my new power?"

"Great, like my power?" asked Morph, his arm stretched and hit Avalanche "I am the Human Silly Putty."

Meanwhile unnoticed Quicksilver ran into the building. Avalanche launched another pillar of stone at Morph. But then Husk ran in the way turning into steel. The stone smashed apart on her. She ran forward and punched Avalanche knocking him out.

Nightcrawler faced against Vanisher. They kept teleporting to dodge each other then Nightcrawler thought, 'His teleports have farther distance but I can tell he is unpracticed with them.'

Vanisher appeared behind him then Nightcrawler turned around and kicked him in the belly.

Colossus ran over to Blob and tried to smack him from the ground, then Blob said, "I am virtually unmovable remember?"

"Yeah I do, but when your facing against me it doesn't matter," said Colossus, he ran forward and put his fists together and then rammed them into Blobs gut. This made him fly three feet in the air bringing a piece of the ground with him.

Iceman stood up to Pyro and said, "Send all the fire you got at me it won't hurt a bit."

"Okay mate," said Pyro as he sent a flurry of fire towards Iceman.

Iceman shot an ice beam making a dome around him. He made a hole by melting part of it and shot icicles through the hole. Pyro melted every single one of them. Iceman had predicted this and prepared to launch himself through the dome. He shot ice at one end of the dome and he flew out of it tackling Pyro. Then turned his hand into a ice dagger, which he then proceeded to cut off the flamethrower.

Shadowcat ran over to Scarlet Witch. Then Scarlet Witch said, "Just because Lance has a soft spot for you doesn't mean I do!"

She floated into the air and started blasting Shadowcat with Hex bolts. Then Shadowcat ran over to the Empire State building and ran up the stairs while Scarlet Witch launched hex bolts at her. She got to the top of the first flight then started phasing she jumped. It was almost like she was flying at Scarlet Witch, then she phased her into the ground.

Angel flew around Toad while; Toad kept jumping at him usually failing. He then shot slimy spit at Angel. This time it hit his wing and Angel fell to the ground. Toad hopped over ready to punch Angel. Then Angel hit him with the wing that wasn't slimed. Toad fell back as Quicksilver came out of the building.

"Vanisher quick teleport us out of here," said Quicksilver.

"Right," he said.

Then they all disappeared.

"Pietro just came out of the Statue of Liberty! That means there is a bomb," said Angel, "I know my way around the Statue I will get it, and I bet I know where he put it."

He flew straight up the building looking straight towards his destination, the top of the head. He landed and looked around a bit. Then he saw the bomb it read, '0:03'

'Oh shit,' he thought as he picked it up and flew into the air at his highest speed. He got out of range of the building then it blew up.

The other X-men looked up to see it.

"Oh no! Warren!" yelled Paige.

They saw a body fall from the sky.

Up in the sky…

Warren was starting to heal his wounds as he fell past the head. He then realized he would most likely die if he kept going at this rate. So he spread out his wings. But he was still going backwards through the sky. 'I have to live for Paige,' he thought to himself.

He then tipped his wing flipping him right side up. He started to glide to the ground when he fainted.

"I got him," said Morph as he transformed into a sheet like object with his head and limbs sticking out. All of the X-men grabbed part of it.

Then Warren fell into the Morph-sheet.

Later in the infirmary at Xavier's

"Warren will be fine Paige he will be up and about in a couple of days," said Xavier, "I will leave you alone with him."

Xavier left the room as Warren opened his eyes weakly.

"Hey, Paige," said Warren, "You don't have t wait here with me."

"I don't have to I want to," she said, "For once I will be your guardian angel."

Warren smiled back at her, "Thanks."

"It was a very brave thing you did," said Paige.

Next Chapter to will be announced. Waiting for votes.


	28. Cyttorak Gem

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Here is one of your results!

Chapter 28: Cyttorak Gem

At the containment cell of Juggernaut…

A guard walked into the room and said, "Is it my shift yet Larry."

He walked over to the desk where Larry sat, "Oh, knock it off Larry it's my turn quit pretending to be asleep."

He grabbed Larry's shoulder and turned him around. He gasped looking at Larry's chest. His shirt was soaked with blood and it looked like there was a bullet hole. Then out of nowhere a man came out holding a shillelagh and a gun. He dropped the gun to the floor. He was in his thirties he had a beard that only covered his chin. He also had a moustache and black hair that was combed to the sides. He wore a suit, tie, and he had bright blue eyes, then he said, "Now guard I don't suppose you would free ol' Juggernaut out for me. I will let you go free."

"Whatever you say sir," the man opened Juggernaut's cell. Then Juggernaut stepped out of the cell.

"I will be on my way out of here," said the guard as he tried to leave.

"What are you doing?" asked Juggernaut.

"I'm leaving," said the guard.

"No, you aren't," said Juggernaut.

"But he said he would let me go," said the guard.

"Who said I would?" said Juggernaut.

He slammed his hand down on top of the guard a squishing sound was heard then he turned around to the man who freed him, "What do you want with me you traitor?"

"Traitor is such a harsh word. Since I freed you, you will do something for me, and because I was a traitor I can get you more power," said the man.

"Fine Black Tom I am in but you get me that power first," said Juggernaut.

A few hours later they were in front of an ominous cave that was dark and dank…

"The gem is in there," said Black Tom, "I will wait out here."

"No remember you were a traitor once, never again will you trick me. You and Charles always thought you could trick me," said Juggernaut, he picked up Black Tom, "The brains isn't much without the brawn huh Tom?"

"Alright, alright you win," said Black Tom, as they started going into the cave.

"What do you want from me Tom?" asked Juggernaut.

"I want you to kill my cousin for winning my land and my money from one roll of a die," said Tom, "While your there you can kill Charles Xavier."

Then Juggernaut grinned as they came to the end of the cave. They saw a bright crystal that was an intense red color above it read, 'Whosoever touches this gem shall posses the power of the crimson bands of Cyttorak! Henceforth you who reads these words, shall become forevermore a human juggernaut!'

Juggernaut grinned maniacally as he stared at it.

"Take it," said Black Tom.

He picked it up then he could feel the power coursing through him. It was like being reborn with twice as much power. He looked at the bands on his wrists they glowed with a reddish color. He then said, "Thanks for the power boost Tom. But, you know what? No one commands the Unstoppable Juggernaut!"

He grabbed Black Tom and threw him against the cave wall. He stepped out of the cave he looked up to the roof of the entrance. He punched with more might then he ever felt before the cave fell. Then he stated to himself, "Now that Tom is down my other old associate will be more than willing to join me."

Elsewhere…

There was a riot in the Morlock Tunnels people said they didn't like the fact muties were living beneath their feet, and they decided to go in the tunnels to attack the Morlocks.

'Insolent humans,' thought a person.

All of the humans heard this in their minds.

'Now you should all leave these poor innocent people alone. LEAVE,' she thought again.

The riot dispersed and they climbed out of the manholes. The woman was the former White Queen of the Hellfire club she stood there smiling at her own work.

Then Callisto stepped forward and asked her, "What is you name savior?"

"Emma Frost, dear, call me Emma," she said.

"You can stay here if you want," said Callisto.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be leaving now," she said, "Au Revoir."

She climbed up the latter out of the sewers and made sure to wipe her shoes off really good. She looked up at the sun. Then she walked over to a clothes store.

At the X-mansion…

"Hey chere one kiss c'mon," said Gambit to Rogue.

"No ah can't Remy you know that," she said in response.

"Just one chere, I'm not afraid," said Gambit leaning forward.

"But I put a boy in a coma doing this sort of thing," said Rogue.

"Just one," said Gambit.

"No Remy ah can't," said Rogue who left the room.

Then Peter walked by, "Bad luck with Rogue?"

"Yeah can't ol' Gambit get his lucky break," said Gambit.

"You will get one I still have to really get Kitty to want to before we kiss," said Peter.

"The Professor wants to see us in his office by the way," then Peter continued walking.

Gambit got up and walked towards his office.

In Xavier's office…

"Hey Professor we're all here now what do you want," said Morph, then he turned into the Professor and said, "Or are you going to say be patient Morph don't go nuts."

"Along the lines of that yes," said the Professor, "Rogue and Gambit aren't here yet."

Then Gambit walked through the door, "Rogue won't be up for this just tell us."

"Okay Mr. Le'beau as you wish," said the Professor as he put a tape in the vcr in his office, "This is a security camera in the Juggernaut holding chamber."

It showed Black Tom killing the first guard. Then it showed the second guard free Juggernaut. Then it showed Juggernaut killing the second guard.

"This was a scene from two days ago, my brother is out on the loose again. I think he will have kill Tom. Now he is looking for another old partner," said Xavier.

"Aye, Tom is my cousin," said Sean, "He probably freed Juggernaut to get revenge on me."

"Yes that is the reason," said Xavier, "I want three teams of X-men. One will dig out Tom Cassidy, which will be Banshee, Beast, Morph, Angel, and Husk. Another team will go find his other partner that team will be-"

Then Scott cut him off, "Who is this other partner?"

"You know her as the White Queen," said Xavier.

"The White Queen!" said Scott in disbelief, thinking about how she was related to the Phoenix incident.

"The team to get her will be Cyclops, Wolverine, Psylocke, and Havok," said Xavier, "The last team will go after Juggernaut, this team will be, Colossus, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Dazzler, Iceman, and Moonstar."

"The rest of you will stay here," said Xavier, "I believe Juggernaut and his partner are in New York. The cave is in Korea the exact coordinates will be put into the planes."

Then they all left to their destinations…

The group of X-men going to New York got in one plane, while the group going to Korea went in the other plane.

It didn't take long for the team going after Juggernaut to find him. They just followed the trail of destruction. Buildings with human shaped holes through them, fires, and footsteps crunched into the sidewalk.

They came to the end of the path where Juggernaut was threatening people, "Do you know who I am?"

"No, please stop threatening my family," said an adult.

"Step away from the before I blow that helmet off of your mentally challenged noggin," said Dazzler.

"You X-sissies I have been looking for some revenge on you!" said Juggernaut, "With my new powers it will be easy to beat you!"

"Hey Juggs ol' Gambit got a little surprise for you him self. This is a winning hand!" he yelled as he tossed four aces at Juggernaut, "You should throw down."

The cards hit Juggernaut in the chest setting him slightly off balance.

"Like I said with my new powers it will be easy to beat you," said Juggernaut.

"Get his helmet off!" yelled Shadowcat as she phased into the floor.

Nightcrawler teleported behind Juggernaut and said, "Gutentag!"

He unlatched on latch before being thrown off.

Dazzler started singing to create sound and she then shot another latch off.

"I'm gonna get ya yellow blooded little shits," said Juggernaut he then picked up a huge chunk of a building.

"Catch this Gambler," he tossed the chunk of the building at Gambit.

Gambit didn't have enough time to block it and would've died if not for an intervention from Colossus. He caught it and chucked it back at Juggernaut. Juggernaut punched through the chunk of building before he ran towards Colossus. Then Shadowcat came from the ground and phased him into the ground.

"That trick may have worked once before but not twice," said Juggernaut as he tried to jump. The attempt at jumping broke all the concrete around him. Then he climbed out.

"Hey Juggy!" yelled Iceman, "Can you do that when completely frozen?"

He shot an ice beam at Juggernaut freezing him.

"Bobby that won't work I told you to remove the latches," said Shadowcat.

The ice started to shake around Juggernaut then it broke into hundreds of pieces. This gave Nightcrawler time to unlatch another latch and teleport away. Colossus ran forward and grabbed Juggernaut in a chokehold, then he used one of his hands to unlatch the last latch. He then removed the helmet.

"Dani now!" yelled Kitty.

"Okay," said Dani as she started showing Juggernaut his nightmares of being beaten as a little boy. His horrifying dad beating him up, then it showed his dad praise Xavier.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME PISSED!" yelled Juggernaut in an unfathomable rage.

He punched the ground cracking it underneath Dani making her fall into the sewer. He turned around to Colossus and picked him up, much to Colossuses protest. He chucked him over two buildings, when Nightcrawler teleported onto him. He grabbed his scruff and chucked him to. Colossus landed with a loud crash, his high durability stopped him from crushing every bone in his body. Nightcrawler landed on his feet his build kept him from dying but his legs broke. Shadowcat came from the ground to try to stop him again, but when she became tangible he picked her up out of the ground and tossed her at a building. She phased through it but was left dazed from phasing through the building.

"NOW FOR YOU THREE!" he yelled in the same rage fromearlier.

Gambit threw his whole deck at Juggernaut, which barely did anything to the near invulnerable being. Gambit tried to hit him with his staff, but Juggernaut grabbed it and tossed him aside. He was still holding the staff, which he used as a javelin to knock Iceman from the sky. It hit Iceman's chest but being made of ice saved him. He looked over to Dazzler who stood shocked.

"YOU GOT THE GUTS TO ATTACK ME!" he yelled.

He picked up a rock and tossed it at her knocking her out.

"Now to get my old partner back," he said putting his helmet back on and running through five buildings. Behind him was left debris and injured X-men all over the ground.

Where the team looking for Emma Frost was…

"Okay our information says she is in this clothes store," said Cyclops.

"Hey bro!" said Havok to Cyclops.

"What Alex?" said Cyclops.

"You know you don't have to act so distant from everyone except on missions," said Havok.

"You know I still haven't gotten over it Alex," said Cyclops.

"Come on Scott, Jean wouldn't want you to mope forever," said Alex.

"You don't know what she would want," said Cyclops as he walked into the store after the rest of the team.

In the store…

"Hmm…this would look nice on me," said Emma.

"Hey blondie!" said Logan to her.

"What is your problem can't I shop in peace!" asked Emma.

"My problem is your old teammate Juggy is coming to play with you. Most likely not a game you would like, if you catch my drift," said Logan.

"Oh dear lord! I thought I was done with him after he went to jail," said Emma.

"Nope Black Tom busted him out and Juggernaut wasn't to happy with him either," said Psylocke.

"Where is Tom?" asked Emma.

"Cave-in in a spiritual Korean cave," said Psylocke, "A place where many people travel to for an elusive power."

"Why is he so mad with you two anyways?" asked Wolverine.

"Well it was a while ago the first time he was brought to that high security prison," said Emma, "We were on one of our bank robbery missions, but unfortunately enough Xavier and Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D were there. They managed to get Juggernauts helmet off with a high power blast of explosives, by that time Xavier was sending psionic blasts into his mind. We had to leave him behind so we could escape so we did. I more than made up for my crime in jail later so you know."

"You read my mind you hag," said Psylocke she slapped Emma across the face.

"The mind is a book I can open and read. Don't tell me, you haven't used your psychic powers for self gain," said Emma.

"Not anymore," said Psylocke extremely madly.

Then Havok ran over to them…

"Hey guys Juggernaut is coming," he pointed down the road.

He looked like a crimson rhino on a one animal stampede.

"So whose side are you on," said Wolverine.

"Definitely yours," said Emma, her skin turned into a diamond like substance that glowed in the sunlight.

"Woah, didn't know you could do that," said Wolverine.

"Didn't know you could block me out of your mind," said Emma.

Havok and Cyclops stood next to each other launching beams at Juggernaut.

"How about it Juggernaut remember my raw power?" asked Cyclops he pulled off his visor.

The beam made the streets glow a red color. Juggernaut was blocking the beam then he took a step forward. He took another step inching himself forward.

Then Havok joined in the laser shot with his best. This caused Juggernaut to fly back but Havok fell unconscious from over-exertion.

Then Cyclops put his visor back on and Psylocke ran over.

"I will take little Alex here back to the plane will you three be okay?" asked Betsy.

"Never better," said Wolverine smirking.

Psylocke ran off towards the jet.

"So Wolverine you take the tin can off his head, I will give him a couple mind grenades," said Emma.

"Gotcha White Witch," said Wolverine.

"Queen to you animal," said Emma.

Then Wolverine ran at Juggernaut as, he got up. Then Juggernaut rose as Wolverine leaped forwards aggressively. He scratched through his helmet then jumped off. Emma ran forward with her fists raised and punched Juggernaut a few times in the chest still in diamond form. Then the diamond seemingly melted off.

"We were never traitors Juggernaut, you were the one who said to leave people behind in emergencies," said Emma, "You were."

Then she started nailing him with psychic grenades until he was out cold.

"How bad did that hurt," she said then spat on Juggernaut.

Then Psylocke walked over, "I contacted S.H.I.E.L.D to pick up Juggernaut. I also tried to contact the other team but I have only been able to talk to a few. We have to go now!"

They started to leave without Emma and then Cyclops said, "So are you one of us or not?"

"I just took down the Juggernaut didn't I? Isn't that initiation enough?" she asked.

Then they all ran over to the jet…

Next Chapter: Cyttorak's End


	29. Cyttorak End

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Try to review I need inspiration and advice if you have ideas e-mail them to me or put them in your review I will seriously consider them.

Chapter 29: Cyttorak's End

The team of X-men to pick up Emma flew over to the Juggernaut defense team. They landed on the ground looking at the horrid sight. Every last X-men of that team was incapacitated somehow. Wolverine climbed into the huge crack leading into the sewer. He climbed out with Dani who had several gashes. Cyclops was helping Gambit up who was only slightly dazed. Psylocke walked over to Dazzler who just had a bruise on her forehead. She woke up and said, "Oh crap do I have a bruise on my head?"

"Yeah," said Psylocke.

"…looks like I'm going to wear a hat," Dazzler sighed sadly.

Emma found Shadowcat she was merely exhausted. Cyclops then found Colossus he had to get help from Wolverine, Havok, and Emma to carry him over to the plane without trouble. Iceman ice-slided over to Betsy and asked, "What happened? I remember being attacked by Juggernaut with Gambit's staff but that's all."

"It's okay Bobby let's get you back to the plane," said Psylocke.

They found Nightcrawler using a piece of debris to defend himself from a small mob of kids. After Wolverine scared the kids off they took him back to the plane. They had finally collected all the kids at the plane.

"I wonder how the other team is doing," said Cyclops.

"They will be fine Slim, their just digging up a dead guy right?" asked Logan.

At the other teams mission location…

The other team was there, which was Banshee, Beast, Morph, Angel, and Husk.

"I am pretty sure that rock-slide didn't kill my cousin so be careful," said Banshee.

"What could go wrong Banshee?" asked Morph, "We pop in and dig up your cousin. Then we are good to go."

"He is right to some degree," said Beast, "He is a low-level mutant. But, there is no reason to be cocky."

They walked over to the cave with shovels and digging machines. They noticed that there were plants growing from the rocks as if it had been there for years.

"That is strange plants don't grow that fast," said Beast.

Then they heard some cracking under their feet.

"MOVE!" yelled Banshee as he flew out of the way.

Beast flipped up out of the way and Angel tried to fly away but a plant stabbed through his chest. Then Angel was pulled to the ground.

"WARREN!" yelled Paige she ripped off her outer skin turning into rock.

But then another dagger like plant got her pulling her under.

Morph stretched his hand up to a cliff and pulled himself up. Then the hole that took their teammates closed up.

"I take back what I said earlier," said Morph.

"It's fine Morph we have to dig through the cave now though," said Banshee.

He let out a sonic bellow shattering a few of the larger rocks. Then he shot ten more at the cave. The path was cleared so they started to walk down.

"This cave is very interesting," said Beast.

"Who cares?" asked Morph.

"Good point," said Beast as he gave a few chuckles.

"Since when could your cousin control plants?" asked Beast.

"Never," said Banshee.

"Oh," said Beast.

They approached a dead end. There were vines going through a crack.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Morph.

"Not we you," said Beast, "You can fit through that crack."

"…me," he said.

"Yes you, now hurry up lad," said Banshee.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Morph.

He turned into a fly and flew through the crack. He turned back to his normal size on the other side.

"Holy hamsters in a microwave," said Morph.

He looked at the room it was completely cover with plant life and humans were hanging from vines. He recognized Angel and Husk.

"How should I get the other team mates down?" said Morph on a communicator to Banshee.

"Tom would listen to Emma Frost, get creative," said Banshee on the communicator.

"Fine," said Morph he turned into Emma and walked over to Black Tom. Black Tom was covered in plants, sap, and he had yellow eyes.

"Emma?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"Yes, would you mind doing me a favor Tom?" asked Morph.

"Anything," said Tom.

'This is gross a guy is liking me even though I am not really this hot babe,' thought Morph, "You mind letting those people down?"

"M'kay," said Tom.

He let them down and as soon as he did Morph turned back to normal, "HAHA! I'm not really that girl. I'm actually a fifteen year old boy!"

He laughed at him then Tom got a little pissed. But, before he could do anything Paige was punching Tom in the gut in her steel form. She was pounding him severely enough that all of the sap on him was starting to bleed out.

Then Tom was left on the ground beaten nearly to death.

When they came to the dead end Husk punched through.

"Banshee you mind picking up that sticky jerk," she said pointing to Black Tom.

"No guess not," said Banshee picking up Tom.

He then tossed him over one shoulder and started walking toward the exit.

"Nice job Morph," said Beast.

"It was no problem," he said.

"Well, let's get back to the mansion this place gives me the creeps," said Warren as they passed by the inscribed rock that once held the Cyttorak Gem.

At the mansion…

"Well, how is everyone?" asked Xavier to his pupils.

Only Dani and Nightcrawler had serious wounds. They bandaged Dani's gashes, and set Nightcrawlers broken leg.

"That's twice I have broken this leg," said Kurt.

"When Angel comes back he will heal it, same with your gashes Dani," said the Professor.

"Already on my first mission and I am wounded," said Dani sadly.

"It is fine you did great," said Kitty to Dani.

"Thanks Kitty," said Dani now happily.

"The rest of the team will be here tomorrow. Now may I talk with Logan, Scott, Betsy, and Emma?" asked Xavier.

"Sure thing Chuck," said Logan.

They went out of the door.

"I congratulate you all for taking down my step-brother, he is now back in his high security prison," said Xavier, "I actually hear they are going to expand it to a prison for many mutants and super-powered beings. Starting with Cain and Tom Cassidy."

"That's great and all Charles but where am I going to sleep?" asked Emma.

"Oh yes Miss Frost. First I must ask how old are you?" asked Xavier.

"Nineteen," she said.

"Nineteen and you have already done so much in your life. Though not all together good," said Xavier, "Betsy would you show her to a room?"

"Yes, Professor," said Betsy.

Then Betsy and Emma walked away.

"So I can see the mission went well?" asked Xavier.

"Yes, Professor it went well," said Scott.

"Good," said Xavier, "The rest of the team will be back tomorrow. There are two recruitment missions will need to be done tomorrow. One is John Proudstar, which you two will recruit. The other is Jonothan Starsmore I will have some of the other students pick him up."

Next Chapter: Power Enhancements and Recruitments

P.S.: I might stop writing this for a little while for a parody/humor story (in the X-men: Evolution section).


	30. Power Enhancements and Recruitments

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 30: Power Enhancements and Recruitments

In an X-Jet heading towards the destination of John Proudstar…

"So we got to pick this kid up," said Logan.

Scott didn't respond.

"You have to get out of this behavior bub," said Logan, "Well here we are."

The X-Jet landed on the ground. They climbed out of the Jet they saw a very strong looking guy about eighteen years old, he had shoulder length black hair with a red head band across it, he was of the Native American culture, and he wore some very plain looking clothes. It was what he was doing that was amazing.

He was chasing a buffalo running at about forty-miles per-hour. Then he tackled it and wrestled it to the ground. Then he said, "See horned-one there is still a man among us."

"Hey bub you want to put that strength to good use?" asked Logan.

"Not for you white-eyes, so get out of here," said the man.

"Oh come now John, don't you want to restore the pride of the Apache?" asked Logan.

"How do you know so much about me?" he asked now interested.

"Come with us and we will tell you," said Logan.

"Fine you have peaked my curiosity," said John, "But I won't be staying for long."

Meanwhile a team had assembled to recruit Jonothan Starsmore, and it was an hour later after they took off…

"Wow this is my first real mission guys," said Jamie, "I'm glad you are all giving me better respect after I honed my powers."

In the plane was Iceman, Multiple, Jubilee, Cannonball, and Bishop.

"Just because you learn anything your clones can doesn't mean you can be an X-men," said Bobby.

"Well if you can be an X-man why not me?" asked Jamie, "I can create twenty clones before I get confused."

"He has a point there Bobby, the little guy might catch up to you one day," said Jubilee, "I could think of at least a hundred people who could use your powers better if they had them."

"Like who?" asked Bobby.

"Okay well there is Rogue, Cyclops, Bishop, Professor Xavier, Banshee, Logan, Storm,-"

"Okay, okay I get your point I am irresponsible," said Bobby who was fairly mad.

"Owned," said Jamie.

"Shut up you little midget," said Bobby.

"Would all of you shut the hell up I am trying to drive a plane!" yelled Bishop at them.

Several hours later…

"I'm bored," said Jamie who was playing hide and go seek with his clones. You could imagine how small of a place this was for that.

"Well find something to do before I kill you!" said Bishop who had his gun aimed at him.

Jamie had eyes as wide as dinner plates when he saw that. Then he shut his mouth for the rest of the trip.

They finally arrived outside of a small town in Britain. They all got out of the plane.

They walked around for a little while to find branches and such to cover the plane. Sam was walking towards what looked like a pile of sticks. He grabbed a few and noticed there was a plane under it. He flew back over to the group.

"Hey guys I found another plane!" said Sam.

"Bring me to it," said Bishop.

Sam walked with Bishop and the rest of the group over to the plane.

"Jubilee you mind shooting me with a huge light blast," said Bishop.

"But I will hurt you," she said.

"It's my power I absorb energy and re-channel it," he said.

"If you say so," said Jubilee with a wide grin.

She then shot Bishop with the hugest light blast she could come up with. He absorbed it and shot the door of the plane off.

"Stay back here in case someone is in it," said Bishop.

He climbed inside and saw the amphibious human Toad.

"Hey…I'm just chillin' yo," said Toad.

"What are you here for?" asked Bishop.

"Umm…nothing?" he asked.

"No how about you tell me," said Bishop, "I am not in a very good mood, I do have some guns if you want to negotiate."

"I'm out of here yo," he jumped at Bishop knocking him down.

He started leaping away from the plane.

"Hey anyone who can catch him get him!" said Bishop.

"I'll get him Bishop," said Bobby.

"No I can get him," said Jamie.

"No I will get him," said Sam.

"Boys," sighed Jubilee.

First Sam attempted to get him flying in a perfectly straight line.

"You can't catch the Toad," he said landing on Sam's back, "Now I'm a flying Toad yo."

Then he hopped off.

Second Bobby attempted to get him he created an ice slide. Rushing at Toad shooting ice at him. Then Toad flipped onto the ice slide and started spitting at Bobby. Which made him unable to see. So he crashed as Toad hopped off.

Jamie was able to imitate accelerated speed by creating a clone then absorbing into it really fast. He soon caught up with Toad. He then clapped his hands making a tower of Jamie's. But he fell over from the weight of five Jamie's.

Toad started to escape, "See you losers."

Meanwhile Bishop was readying a tranquilizer gun. He aimed at Toad who by now was at least five hundred yards away. Then he shot. Far off in the distance you could see Toad trip up in mid-air.

Bishop and Jubilee ran over to see Toad sleeping. The rest of the team walked over.

"Sam you take Toad back to the plane and watch him," said Bishop, "When he wakes up try to question him and make sure he is tied up."

"Got it Luke," he flew Toad back to the jet.

"Well let's go," said Bishop.

In town by Jonothan Starsmore's house…

"Good job stealing the Cerebra data speed demon, now we can get a new Brotherhood teammate," said Pyro.

The only members there were Pietro, Blob, and Pyro.

"After this can we get some Taco Bell I'm starving," said Blob.

"You are always starving fatty," said Pietro.

"I can't help it it's my mutation," said Blob.

"A mutation to eat?" asked Pyro, "No it's a thick-head mutation mate."

"Oh…" said Blob, "Hey wait a second!"

Then Pietro knocked on the door.

A boy about sixteen years old opened the door he had blonde hair and wore a leather jacket, some baggy pants, and had a British flag shirt.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well we know you are a mutant," said Pietro.

"I'm not a mutant so get off of my property ya bunch of freaks," he slammed the door on them.

"So he won't join eh?" asked Pyro. He walked around the house and found a gas tank.

"We should dispose of him so those X-men don't get to him," said Pyro, "Back up Quicksilver, Blob this is going to get messy."

He lit his lighter and a flame appeared. He expanded it until a fireball was floating in his hand. He launched it at the gas tank. A loud boom was heard for miles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard from inside the blown up house.

The kid from earlier ran out but he had no jaw, instead an energy like substance was there.

'Why did you do that!' was heard inside the Brotherhood's heads.

'Get the hell out of here,' he screamed in their heads.

A huge blast came from where his jaw used to be and blasted Pyro. He was knocked over next he shot at Pietro who ran out of the way instead it hit Blob who was no too affected by it. He then shot a concentrated beam at Pietro, which hit him. Then he shot all of the energy he could muster up and shot Blob. He then fell to the floor.

Ten minutes later…

The X-men team ran over they saw Jonothan on the floor crying.

"We got to get this kid to the mansion," said Bishop.

'My parents are dead,' the thought came into their heads.

"Come on kid we're going to take you back to the mansion," said Bishop.

He picked him up and ran back to the X-Jet.

Next Chapter: Adaptation


	31. Adaptation

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 31: Adaptation

"Bishop I am glad you got here so soon," said Xavier, "I believe Jonothan Starsmore is having some sort of emotional trauma."

"Glad I could help Xavier," said Bishop, "When will he be out."

"Whenever he is ready," said Xavier.

"He seems to be missing organs and his mouth how is he living?" asked Bishop.

"Beast diagnosed him and figured out that it is a psionic energy. This energy sustains him and keeps him alive. The human part of him is basically a shell to contain it. It would appear the explosion triggered his mutation," said Xavier, "Only mentally he is in a bad condition."

Elsewhere in the mansion…

"Well here is your room John, any questions you would like to ask us," said Logan.

"Why does one-eye not talk," said John.

"You don't need to know that kid," said Logan.

"Fine then," said John.

He walked into his room and emptied his stuff. He found a black uniform with a red bird on it.

"Welcome to the X-Mansion Thunderbird," said Logan.

Then he and Scott walked away.

Elsewhere in the mansion…

"We need to get out of the mansion for a while," said Shiro.

"How come?" asked Warren who had his arm around Paige.

"When was the last time we were on missions?" asked Shiro.

"Hmm…your right," said Warren.

"What are we talking about here?" asked Kitty who was with Peter.

"I would like to know myself comrade," said Peter.

"We are going to get out of here to go somewhere," said Shiro.

"How about the mall?" asked Paige.

"Sure as long as that means we are out of here for a bit," said Shiro.

"Like while we are at it lets go to one in New York," said Kitty.

"Then its settled," said Warren he pulled out a cell phone, "Copter one pick us up outside of Bayville."

Then he hung up.

The rest of them smiled.

In the med lab…

Jonothan was still recovering from the emotional part of it. Then a thought came in his head, 'Jonothan I know how sad this must be for you. Would like to come to Britain with us and we will have a funeral for your parents.'

Than Jonothan nodded. He stood up and walked out of the Med-Lab.

"Welcome to the X-men I am Charles Xavier," said the Professor holding out a hand.

Then Jonothan reached for it and shook it.

Outside of Bayville ten minutes later…

"Well get in the Helicopter," said Warren.

"Don't get pushy Richie Rich," said Kitty.

They all got in then the Helicopter took off towards Warren's company.

About twenty minutes later…

The helicopter landed on top of the Worthington's company.

"Like the view?" asked Warren.

It was one of the taller buildings in New York. From the top they could see the ocean.

"Wow," said Paige.

"Well either we take the elevator, fly down or take the stairs," said Warren.

"Fly down it is much faster," Shiro said grabbed Kitty and flew off the building.

It looked like he dropped down. Then Warren grabbed Paige and flew her down.

Back at the Mansion…

"Let me out yo!" said Toad.

He was in a containment cell for lower level mutants.

"So you were there to get Jonothan?" said Bishop.

"Isn't that obvious now?" asked Toad.

"How did you know about him?" asked Bishop.

"Not telling yo," said Toad.

Bishop pressed a button on the panel. The door to the prison opened and he ran inside.

"Talk!" he yelled at Toad with a gun pointed to Toad's head.

"Okay, okay!" said Toad, "Will you let me go if I tell you?"

"Sure," said Bishop.

"Pietro stole the Xavier protocols okay?" said Toad, "Now let me go!"

Bishop grabbed him and put him in a different containment cell.

"Hey you said you would let me go!" yelled Toad.

"To another cage," said Bishop then he walked out of the room.

"This stinks yo," said Toad.

Back where the X-men going to the mall were…

"Hey wait a second isn't that Lance over there," said Kitty.

Over by the Empire State building was Lance wearing a hooded sweatshirt looking at the building. Then Vanisher appeared next to him with Blob, Quicksilver, Pyro, and Scarlet Witch.

"I planted the bomb," said Pietro.

"Good job you Quicksilver," said Pyro.

"You won't live to see the bomb," yelled Shiro at them.

A flame sword appeared in his hand.

He whispered, "Kitty, Paige, Warren you go find the bomb Colossus and I will hold them back."

Colossus ran at Pyro who was shooting flames at him. Sunfire flew at Blob with the flame sword out.

He started slashing Blobs skin, then Blob said, "Good thing I'm the Blob or I would be dead."

"You say your unmovable well now you are," said Sunfire, he shot a fireball at Blob's feet. It melted Blob's shoes to the ground keeping him incapacitated.

Colossus ripped the flamethrower from Pyro's back.

"Vanisher get those three trying to escape, same with you Pietro, we will hold these guys back," said Scarlet Witch.

Lance started shaking the ground causing pillars of rock to wrap around Colossus.

Scarlet Witch was levitating Sunfire in one place and levitating the fire he was about to use.

Inside where the people looking for the bomb were…

"Okay Quicksilver and Vanisher are probably coming after us," said Warren, "So if they come one of us will stay behind and try to stop them."

"Don't be all heroic Warren, I will do it," said Paige, "Because all of your powers are wimpier."

They ran for about five more minutes then Vanisher appeared with Quicksilver in front of them.

"We caught up with you," said Vanisher.

Husk ripped off her skin turning metal and started to beat down Vanisher. But, then Vanisher teleported out of harms way. Quicksilver started speeding around her so she held her arm out. His face smacked into it and he fell, "Go ahead guys I am fine."

"Use the elevator Kitty, I will use the direct route," said Warren, "And knowing the Brotherhood it is at the very top."

He leaped out the window busting the glass.

Then Kitty ran over to the elevator and stepped inside.

Several minutes later outside…

Angel was flying straight upward. Then Vanisher appeared in front of him.

Vanisher landed on Angel making him plummet to the ground.

"See you later freak," said Vanisher he jumped off of Angel and disappeared.

Inside the elevator…

"I'm nearly to the top and the only person who can get me is Vanisher," said Kitty.

Then Vanisher appeared.

"Should have kept my mouth shut," said Kitty she phased out of the elevator and onto the floor she was on.

She phased almost levitating towards the roof. She finally made it up and Vanisher was nowhere to be seen. She found the bomb too.

Where Sunfire and Colossus were…

"So you going to give Toad back," said Lance.

"Why would you want him back?" said Colossus who was finally successfully tied pinned.

"He was part of the team, so give him back," said Lance, "We will defuse the bomb, or we will blow it up."

"Kitty is up there," said Colossus, "I thought you used to love her."

"That was then this is now," said Lance, "So send Sunfire here to the Mansion to get Toad free."

Then they heard a voice, "A little late now Lance."

Kitty floated to the ground with the bomb it was defused.

"I'm quite good at hacking and that sort of stuff if you don't remember," said Kitty.

"Hmm…well Wanda restrain her!" said Lance.

Wanda held another hand out to Kitty keeping her still.

Then Vanisher appeared without Quicksilver, "We need to go now Husk has got Quicksilver, and that Angel freak should recover from his fall soon."

Then all the Brotherhood disappeared.

Soon all of the X-men were unrestrained and together.

"Sunfire can you take Pietro to a containment cell," said Kitty, "I guess this ruins our mall plans."

Later back at the mansion in the containment cells…

"Now you are here too Pietro?" asked Toad looking at a cell to his right.

"Yes Toad," said Pietro, "We did that to get you back you idiot."

"I think I know how to get out yo!" said Toad.

"How?" asked Pietro.

Next Chapter: Escape


	32. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Sorry I didn't update when I said I would because I really have no reason.

Chapter 32: Escape

"Well I invented this device that allows me to tap into other technology," said Toad, he pulled out a device that looked like a remote.

"Since when were you smart?" asked Pietro.

"I was always smart, I just didn't do my homework," said Toad.

"Well what are you waiting for bust us out," said Pietro.

"Sure thing Pietro," said Toad he pressed a couple different buttons and then the door opened.

"Why haven't you told us you were smart before?" asked Pietro madly.

"Thought you knew yo," said Toad.

"I did?" asked Pietro.

"Umm…yeah I fixed the fridge, the t.v, and the microwave at least three times each," said Toad.

"Oh," said Pietro, "You know we could cause some real havoc with that thing."

"How so?" asked Toad.

"You're a numbskull and a tech genius aren't you?" asked Pietro, "We take over the mainframe!"

"Oh why didn't you say so yo?" asked Toad.

"…Nevermind," said Pietro.

They soon got to the mainframe…

"Now all I have to do is to set it to the right security program," said Toad, "Done."

"What will it do now?" asked Pietro.

"Attack invaders and I set it to the X-men," said Toad with a wide grin on his face.

"Good job Toad," said Pietro.

"Well I try, now if you would excuse me I need to exact my revenge yo," said Toad as he hopped away from Pietro.

"Whatever you say Toad," said Pietro as he zoomed out of the mansion.

Meanwhile…

Toad started hopping towards Bishops room. Which he managed to find somehow. He grabbed his guns and took them apart. Then started taking them apart to the smallest degree.

"Technical genius like mine comes in handy yo," said Toad, then behind him he heard.

"Your anything but a genius Toad," said the voice.

"So you all think I'm stupid yo?" said Toad.

The voice turned out to be Rogue, "That's right sugar now be kind and put Bishop's guns back together or ah burn ya ta death. Or I could sap that slimy skin of yours. It's really your choice."

"You all underestimate me huh?" asked Toad.

"Ah believe we estimated you right," said Rogue.

She started to take off her gloves.

Then Toad lifted up Bishop's bed and tossed it at Rogue. Then he hopped out the window breaking the glass.

Outside…

"Well one of you ladies want to come with me?" asked Pietro.

He was talking to Jubilee, and Amara.

Then Bobby ran towards him, "No they don't!"

He was a little pissed.

"Well they are out of your league," said Pietro.

"Wait a second your Quicksilver!" said Bobby.

"Realized a little late didn't you?" asked Pietro.

With a flash of his hand Bobby was knocked out cold.

Then Toad hopped by, "Pietro I thought you left yo?"

Then Jubilee and Amara unnoticed powered up.

"Hey Pietro nice try," said Jubilee, "Can you move faster than light?"

She tossed fireworks at him he was hit several times. Amara went aflame and started fighting Toad. Pietro made a whirlwind around Jubilee launching her far away. Toad started spitting rapidly on Amara putting out the fire.

Then Toad kicked Amara in the head making her fall to the ground.

"Well Pietro let's get out of here," said Toad.

Then Nightcrawler appeared in front of them with Cyclops, and Rogue.

"You will not get out of here," said Cyclops.

"Well I see we are outnumbered," said Pietro, "I am out of here."

He ran through the middle of the group and ran out through the gate.

"So Toad, if we can't get Pietro we will at least get you," said Cyclops, "Come peacefully or be forced to."

"I pick the third choice yo," said Toad.

"There was no-" said Cyclops.

He was cut off as Toad landed on his head and leaped off into a pond in the yard.

"Get him X-men!" yelled Cyclops.

Nightcrawler, and Cyclops leapt in as Rogue flew above the pond.

Underwater…

'I'll just cover myself with mud yo,' he thought.

As Nightcrawler and Cyclops passed by he leapt out. He started hopping madly towards the gate of the Xavier Institute. He escaped.

Next Chapter: Own Home, Own Enemy


	33. Own Home, Own Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 33: Own Home, Own Enemy

Outside the mansion…

"Toad is escaping," yelled Scott.

Toad managed to escape somehow and was hopping as high and as far as he could.

"It's too late Scott," said Kurt as they watched the weird amphibious mutant escape.

"Look at the door!" yelled Rogue as she pointed at the door.

It was covered in steel and had guns pointed at them. It started to shoot lasers at them and they started dodging.

Scott shot three guns off. Rogue flew up into the air and shot two. Nightcrawler teleported one gun off its stand.

"Something is going on," said Scott.

Then Jubilee, Amara, and Bobby walked over.

"The mansion has its defenses on and it thinks we are enemies," said Amara, "As we found out."

"Okay we have to get everyone out of the mansion, Nightcrawler teleport us in," said Scott.

"I can't Scott, remember there is people all around the mansion. I might teleport into a person or furniture or a wall or-" said Kurt as he was interrupted.

"We get the picture, fuzzy," said Bobby.

"Okay then, can we bust in?" asked Jubilee.

"Not an option, the metal is too strong for any sort of energy," said Scott.

"Wait a second, wasn't it Toad, and Quicksilver's fault this happened?" asked Bobby, "Everything was fine until they were here."

"It was?" asked Scott as he thought for a second, "It was…"

"Let's go after them then!" yelled Rogue.

She lifted off the ground and headed in his direction.

"Well fine then," said Scott, "Jubilee, Amara, and I will stay here, rest of you after Toad."

Iceman, Rogue, and Nightcrawler all went in the same direction after Toad. While, the rest stood behind the front gate for cover.

Inside the institute…

Several lasers were being fired at John and Kevin. Kevin kept morphing out of the way so the lasers would go through him while John was ripping them from the stands.

Soon the room was cleared.

"Is your house always this hostile?" asked Thunderbird.

"Well…only on occasions," replied Morph.

Then Bishop walked in.

"Something is wrong with the mansion kids, and also why are my guns in pieces," said Bishop angrily, "If this is your idea of a prank Sidney, then your grounded!"

He was holding hunks of metal, which you could barely tell was a pistol.

"Sounds like a good one but it wasn't me," said Kevin.

"Well let's go help the others what are you two waiting for?" asked Bishop.

In one of the various hallways…

Jonothan or as he preferred to be called 'Jono.' Was unleashing the psionic energy from his body crushing the laser guns. There with him was Piotr and Kitty. Doing away with the lasers in their own way.

Soon the hallway was cleared. Then Jono asked telepathically, 'What's with the defense system around here it is haywire. It isn't exactly the way I want to be introduced to the mansion.'

"No it's not usually like this," said Piotr.

Then Multiple walked in, "What's going on guys?"

"Not much besides the mansion turned on us!" yelled Kitty at him.

"Jeez, sorry I had to ask," said Jamie.

Then Berserker ran into him making Jamie produce two dupes.

"The mansion is going nuts!" yelled Ray.

"WE KNOW!" yelled everyone who was there at him.

"You know like what we have to do right?" asked Kitty.

Everyone else looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Shut down the main computer," said Kitty.

"Yeah, I was going to say that," said Ray unconvincingly.

In Xavier's office…

Professor Xavier was laying under his desk as the lasers shot by then he contacted Logan, 'Logan I need your assistance in my office.'

Then Logan thought back, 'Coming right up Chuck.'

Several minutes later…

Logan, Emma, and Shiro busted into the office. Logan clawed down four lasers. While Shiro shot down three lasers. Emma ripped the last one from the side of the door.

"Good thing you all came, I don't know how much longer that desk would hold up," said Professor Xavier, "You didn't have to bring them too."

"Wasn't his choice Charles," said Emma with a smile, "Shiro and I came with him after he helped us take down some security."

"Couldn't get them to stay put Chuck," said Logan.

"You are our mentor after all," said Shiro with a bow.

"Thank you all for coming," said the Professor, "Kitty is already gathering a group and heading for the core. I would like you and Shiro to take as many students as you can find to the Danger Room."

"Sure thing," said Logan as he headed off with Shiro.

"Emma would you escort me to the cerebro room so I can track down our prisoners?" asked Xavier.

"Of course Charles," she helped him into his wheelchair and they headed off.

Where the group after Toad was…

"Frostboy you tried catching me before it didn't work remember," yelled Toad back to Iceman.

"This time is different!" he yelled back at Toad.

All of a sudden Nightcrawler appeared in front of Toad.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed then kicked Toad in the stomach.

Toad then flipped over with his feet pointed to the ground. He landed on a grocery store and started bouncing away.

Soon Rogue flew next to Toad, "Hi sugar!"

She shot some flames at Toad. As Toad managed to dodge it only to connect with Rogue's fist. Toad fell to the ground and used his tongue to lash around Rogue. He pulled her down to the ground slamming her into the concrete.

The Iceman slid over on an ice trail.

"I'm to good for you X-men," said Toad.

"Not really," said Iceman, "Look at your feet."

Toad looked down at his feet and saw they were frozen to the ground.

"That's not funny yo!" said Toad as he tried to free himself.

"Okay fine you can go," sighed Iceman.

"Now that's more like it," he jumped again and found he was still frozen.

"I still find that funny," stated Iceman smugly.

"Let's get him back to the mansion already!" said Rogue.

She lifted Toad off the ground and slung him over her shoulder. Then took off of the ground.

Ten minutes later on school grounds…

Rogue landed on the ground with Toad, soon Nightcrawler appeared in front of her and Iceman slid to the ground.

"Well ah couldn't get Pietro he is too fast," said Rogue, "But Toad here is just clumsy and slow enough."

"Hey I resent that yo!" responded Toad in protest.

"So Toad why is the mansion attacking us?" asked Cyclops.

"Cause of this," said Toad, he pulled the remote control like device out of his pocket, "There is nothing you can do about it though."

He crushed the device in his hand.

"You slimy little-" said Rogue.

"That's Mr. Toynbee," said Toad.

Than Iceman smacked him on the back of the head with an iced-up fist. Toad fell unconscious.

Then Cyclops looked at him.

"What? I know you wanted to," said Iceman.

"Too bad none of us are telepaths," said Jubilee, "Then we could see if everyone is ok."

In Cerebro…

"Well Emma Quicksilver is too far away to get to come back here," said Xavier, "And most of the senior X-men are outside. Good News is Toad has been apprehended yet again."

"Well Toad is not very impressive," said Emma.

"But my dear Emma, he has caused this whole mess I don't believe we shall underestimate an enemy again," said Xavier.

In the Danger Room…

"Okay role call," said Logan.

All the people there were Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Bishop, Morph, Thunderbird, Banshee, Dazzler, Boom Boom, Cannonball, Husk, Angel, Sunfire, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Moonstar, and Gambit.

"So Logan where is my chere Rogue?" asked Gambit.

"She is outside so is Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Jubilee, and Magma," said Wolverine.

"Gambit only wanted to know where his chere was," said Gambit.

"Right," said Logan as he walked off.

At the main computer's door…

"Okay everyone this room has like the highest security," said Kitty, "It even has some Danger Room tech guarding it so be on your guard."

"No worries Kitty, I can distract the system," said Jamie.

"Jamie and I got it handled my little Kitten," said Piotr.

"Okay if you say so," said Kitty, "Ray you back them up, Jono you back me up. Ready?"

The team nodded. Then Piotr turned metal and bashed the door open. Jamie started clapping making dupes fly into the room. There were now forty Jamies dodging lasers and such. Ray started zapping lasers and laughing.

Piotr ran forward and tackled a Danger room robot, "These mean nothing to us go Kitty."

When they rebuilt the mansion the main computer room had gotten marginally bigger than before.

So Kitty and Chamber were running forward phasing through robots and any defenses. They finally arrived at the computer and Kitty started typing.

Jono unleashed bursts of energy at the robots and lasers. Then a few dupes ran over and started helping them. Kitty typed for at least a few minutes by now.

'I can't use this much energy at a time I am starting to get tired,' said Jono to Kitty.

"Hold on a little longer please Jono," said Kitty, "I know you're new but you have to do this for me."

'Okay I can only do it for a bit though,' he thought back.

The original Jamie was running around collecting dupes and then he ran over to the computer.

"I can draw fire watch," said Jamie.

He used his trick to simulate accelerated speed to draw fire by making a dupe and then absorbing it into himself in a line. He then snapped his fingers four or five times and had his army out again. Nearly all guns were point at him he then repeated the process to get to the other side of the room.

Ray picked off the guns firing at him.

Piotr battled a wave of Danger Room Robots.

Then all of a sudden Kitty exclaimed, "I got it!"

The guns and robots then powered down and fell to the floor.

"Now to reprogram the security," said Kitty happily.

Outside…

"Hey the door opened!" yelled Amara.

The steel from the door went receded into the sides.

"They did it," smiled Jubilee.

Then the X-men ran inside…

Back in the Main Computer Room…

Ray grinned at Multiple, "Nice job their Jamie."

"No problem," said Jamie, "After all I am a one man army."

"Done the security is running like it normally should," said Kitty.

"Good thing too I have to admit punching every robot that was produced is tiresome," said Piotr, "But not difficult."

"Glad to hear it," said Kitty.

Then a thought went through everyone's heads, 'I would like the senior X-men to come to my office.'

Later in Xavier's office…

The X-men assembled before him were Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Bishop, Banshee, Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Gambit, Angel, Iceman, and Sunfire.

"I would like to thank you all for your bravery and leadership. Even helping some of the younger classmates," said Xavier, "The mansion wouldn't be running normally if it weren't for you."

"Like I have said dozens of times Chuck, no problem," said Wolverine.

"Good job X-men," said Xavier.

In the corner Toad could be seen bound in chains, "Yo you guys should let me go!"

"Not for a long time though," said Rogue, "Maybe when you are a senior citizen we might think about it."

"Not funny yo!" he yelled again.

Later on outside…

Gambit and Rogue were standing outside.

"I was worried about you chere," said Gambit.

"It was nothing to be worried about," said Rogue.

Then Gambit grabbed her and kissed her for a few split seconds.

"Wow," said Rogue.

"I'm not afraid of contact chere," said Gambit

"You shouldn't do that though," she said still in shock.

"Just thought that might be good for now," said Gambit.

"Thank you," she smiled at Gambit.

Next Chapter: Mansion Recovery

Author Note: I suck at romantic scenes.


	34. Mansion Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 34: Mansion Recovery

It was the morning after the mansion incident…

"Forge I am glad you could make it," said Xavier.

"Oh no problem man," said Forge, "What do you need me to do."

"I would like you to upgrade and fix the security," said Xavier, "Could you make it more resistant to overriding technology."

"Sure thing, I can build virtually anything Professor," said Forge.

Then Forge left the room. Soon Jonothan entered the room.

"Jonothan why are you here?" asked Xavier.

'Well I wanted to talk to you about something,' said Jono.

"Well you can tell me," said Xavier.

'I think I am ready for the X-men now,' he said, 'After the security thing I believe I am ready.'

"Well you have adapted to your powers quite well," said Xavier, "Ask one of the team leaders either Scott or Kurt."

'Thanks Professor,' said Jono.

In the entertainment room…

John Proudstar, Bobby Drake, and Scott Summers were playing pool.

"So red-eyes I hear you lead a team," said John.

"Yes I do," he said as he hit a ball straight into the hole and knocked a few others into each other.

"Cyke here is pretty strict though you might want to ask Kurt," said Bobby.

"So is that what you think?" asked Scott.

"Well duh me and everyone else in the mansion," said Bobby.

"So can I join your team or not?" asked John.

"Yeah I would like you to take a test though," said Scott, "So whenever you are ready."

"Now, any test is easy for Thunderbird," said John with a smug grin.

"Okay," said Scott.

Later in the Danger Room…

"You have to compete against me in this obstacle course," said Scott.

"Too easy," said John.

"Standard Obstacle one," said Scott.

The room shifted and changed so it was an obstacle course.

"Ready set go!" yelled Scott.

They started running immediately John was ahead because of his enhanced speed. He jumped over the first gap. Scott aimed an optic blast to the ground angled to launch him across the gap. It propelled him in front John. Then there was a wall. John easily leaped over it. Scott blasted through it. They soon came up to a rope wall. John ripped through part of it and Scott climbed up. This slowed down Scott a bit but he soon was a bit behind John.

It was the final part they had to run through a path of neutralizing guns. The guns would shoot energy that would neutralize their power for a couple of seconds. John started to run through avoiding lasers. Scott was shooting each of the lasers as he passed. Then John got shot before the finish and Scott passed him up.

"Obstacle Course off," said Scott.

The room shifted back to the Danger Room's normal state.

"Well guess I am not on the team," said John.

"No you didn't have to beat me to get on the team," said Scott.

"So I am?" asked John.

"Of course," said Scott.

"Good," said John.

In the Containment Cells…

"Toad, you're not escaping this time," said Bishop, "Also your definitely not getting your hands on my guns."

"How about letting me out huh?" asked Toad.

"No I don't really feel like it," said Bishop.

"Come on pretty please!" asked Toad.

"No," said Bishop, "I am going to stay here and watch to make sure you have no more gizmos."

"Damn," said Toad.

Where Rogue and Kitty were…

"He kissed me," said Rogue.

"Well I'm glad your relationship is heating up it like took long enough," said Kitty.

"Shut up," said Rogue.

"What I'm just glad he can get past the whole no touching thing," said Kitty, "He is tough enough."

"Well it was very surprising," said Rogue, "Maybe we can touch."

"There you go," said Kitty.

Rogue smiled to herself and left the room to go be with Remy.

Where Kurt was…

Kurt, Kevin, and Alison were watching Saturday Night Live. They were all cracking up and laughing.

Then Jono walked in.

"Hey wassup Jono?" asked Kevin.

'Well I wanted to ask Kurt something,' said Jono.

"Shoot," said Kurt.

'Can I join your X-men team?' asked Jono.

"Ja," said Kurt and kept watching the television.

'I don't have to take a test or anything?' he asked.

"Nope Kurt is a lot more laid back about that," said Alison.

"Ja no problem," said Kurt.

"Okay," said Jono he sat down and joined them watching the show.

Somewhere in Canada…

"We need to get Weapon X back in the program," said an anonymous man.

Another man responded, "First we are going to need more recruits, the Deadpool project won't be enough. I heard of a pterodactyl man running around in the wild."

"Good," said the other man.

Next Chapter: Weapon X Reboot


	35. Weapon X Reboot

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories speaking of which I have to start saying I don't own any other marvel characters.

Chapter 35: Weapon X Reboot

Several Weeks ago…

"Wade Wilson Wolverine's healing factor should heal your cancer," said the man.

"Should? Is this some kind of joke doc?" he asked.

"No it might have some side affects, you should be back to your job soon," said the man.

In a window observing the operation…

"Director, the Deadpool project should work quite well," said a Dr. Cornelius, "Side effects might be disfiguration, and maybe some side powers."

"Do it," he said.

"Yes sir," Cornelius responded.

In the operating room several hours later…

Wade woke up and stared at Dr. Cornelius, "Eh…what's up doc?"

"Oh your awake, the operation was a success," he said and paused for a second, "Well not completely there is some side effects."

"What side effects," not in a joking mood anymore.

"Well your face has been disfigured, and we believe there is some other mutation at work," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Well get me a mirror damn it!" he yelled at Cornelius.

Cornelius brought a mirror over and Wade Wilson looked at it he was shocked. It wasn't whom he remembered.

He left the room fast to his room. Dr. Cornelius went inside the observing station.

"So he is disfigured is that all?" asked the Director.

"I didn't tell him but he is mentally unstable," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Better not tell him, it is better he doesn't know," said the Director.

"Don't believe too much he says," said Cornelius, "His perception is slightly altered."

The next day…

"Cornelius give him this uniform," said the Director, "Also these adamantium swords and also these guns."

"Why may I ask sir?" asked Cornelius.

"He is going to a mission, I want him to find this legendary Loki," said the Director.

"Yes I will tell him," said the doctor.

Cornelius walked over to Wade's room and knocked.

Wade answered, "Yes doc?"

"Got something for ya," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Ooh look a pair of tights, No thanks I'm more of a river-stomp kind of person," said Wade, "Ballet is not my thing."

"No its your uniform," said Dr. Cornelius, "It should be bullet proof."

"Gotcha, look shiny," he pointed at the swords and guns, "Finders keepers."

He ripped the guns and swords from his hands.

"A mask to cover my disfigured face?" asked Wade, "Sweet man."

He put on the mask, "Who do I look like now?"

"Deadpool," said Dr. Cornelius.

"I was going to say Spider-man, but I will go with that," he said.

"Also here is some technology you can use," said Dr. Cornelius he held out a belt.

"They invented the belt already doc. Keeps your pants from falling down," said Wade.

"No, it's a teleporter," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Now it'll be easier to get snacks during commercial breaks," said Wade.

"Deadpool the Director wants you to locate Loki," said Dr. Cornelius, "Can you do that?"

"Easy, now whose Loki?" asked Wade.

"The Norse god of trickery," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Now why am I looking for him," said Wade.

"Only the Director knows the reason," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Right," said Wade, "Well I'll be shoving off then."

He put on his uniform and picked up his weapons.

He pressed a button on the teleporter and appeared on mountains in the Norse regions of Europe.

Three days later…

Deadpool walked up to an old man seemingly in the middle of nowhere in the snowy mountains.

"What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" asked Deadpool.

The old man didn't respond.

"What are you senile?" asked Deadpool.

He didn't respond again.

"HEY GEEZER I'M TALKING TO YOU!" yelled Deadpool.

"You really amuse me Wade Wilson," said the old man.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because I am Loki, the god which you seek," said Loki the old man turned into a younger looking person with green clothes on that had horns sticking from the top.

Then they appeared in a room. Loki was sitting at a throne, with a table full of food.

"Eat," he said.

Deadpool walked over to the beverages immediately. He started drinking.

"You don't even know why you are here do you?" asked Loki.

"No I don't," said Deadpool.

"You do amuse me very much," said Loki, "Why you are here is because the Director wants my knowledge."

"Your knowledge?" asked Deadpool.

"I will give you a deal I will give you this knowledge if you don't tell the Director or Dr. Cornelius."

"Fair enough," said Deadpool he held out his hand.

Then Deadpool grabbed it. All of a sudden thousands of images flew into Deadpool's head.

"Stan Lee?" he asked.

"Yes the one who very much is making sure we exist," said Loki.

"We are fictional characters," said Deadpool, "Interesting."

"You may go now you bore me," said Loki the room vanished along with Loki.

"Weird," said Deadpool he pressed a button on his belt, "Weapon X."

He vanished.

He reappeared at the Weapon X facility.

"Deadpool, the Director would like to see you," said Dr. Cornelius.

"Not even a 'I was worried sick about you?'" asked Deadpool.

"How funny of you," said Dr. Cornelius, "I think you need medication for that."

"For what?" asked Deadpool.

"You're A.D.D," said Cornelius.

"I don't need pills," said Deadpool, "That's just the way I am bitch!"

Then Cornelius led him to the Director…

"Cornelius leave the room," said the Director.

Cornelius left the room.

"Did you meet Loki?" asked the Director.

"Yes," said Deadpool.

"What did he tell you?" asked the Director.

"That I amused him very much," said Deadpool, "It was nice of him to say but I don't go that 'way', if you catch my drift."

"Other than that?" asked the Director impatiently

"Do you want his number or not?" asked Deadpool.

"I am done with you go back to your room," said the Director.

"But, I did good on my report card I promise," said Deadpool.

Present Day…

Some guards were standing in front of the main entrance of Weapon X when Sabretooth burst through the door. They started to shoot at him but Sabretooth hit their heads together.

Then Director entered the room, "Sabretooth I was expecting you."

"So you passing out upgrades or what?" asked Sabretooth with a smirk on his face.

"Why no need to get pushy," said the Director, "Sauron is getting his upgrades, then you will."

Soon a man wearing mostly black, masked, and armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Sabretooth this is Agent Zero," said the Director.

A sudden hatred flared up in Agent Zero but he calmed down, "Sabretooth I understand?"

"That's Creed to you!" he said.

In the S.H.I.E.L.D agency two weeks earlier…

"He's awake sir," a soldier said to Nick Fury.

"Bring him in," said Nick Fury.

"I am ready to serve our country sir!" said the mystery person as he saluted Nick Fury.

"If anyone one should be saluting it should be me," said Nick Fury, "If it wasn't for your sacrifice we would have lost the war."

"Thank you Fury," the man stepped into the room it was Captain America…

Next Chapter: Weapon X in Action


	36. Weapon X in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution any X-men products or stories

Or any references to movies and such

I just want to say this, for this storyline. The available (not Jean, not Spyke) original X-men to Evolution will be used for the mission (well mostly, might include Beast). Nothing else will be revealed besides that.

I am sorry I updated so late during a finale!

Chapter 36: Weapon X in Action

Two weeks ago…

"Well what do you want me to do first Fury?" asked Captain America.

"Captain, I want you to lead a super team," said Nick Fury, "Meet your team, Avengers come in."

A man with a bow walked in he had blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses, he also wore a coat and black uniform, "Captain it's good too see you back on your feet!"

"At ease," he said, "We are all equals here, might I ask your name?"

"Clinton Barton, Hawkeye," said Hawkeye, "Friends call me Clint."

"Okay Clint," said Captain.

Soon a Russian woman walked in she had red hair and was also wearing a black uniform she carried two pistols, "Hello Captain, my name is Black Widow, or Natasha Ramanoff."

"Nice to meet you," said Captain.

Then a brown haired man, with an unshaven face in a lab coat walked in, "The name is Henry Pym sir friends call me Hank. I was one of the people working on the project to get you back in action."

"Nice to meet you Hank," said Captain America.

"Oh and meet my wife Janet," said Henry.

"Where is your wife," responded the flag bearing war-hero.

"Down here!" he heard a voice then looked down. It appeared to be something about the size of an ant.

Then it grew until it was slightly shorter than the Captain she had short black hair and was one of the shorter members, "Janet Pym, codename Wasp."

She smiled at him and he looked very surprised.

"I see the government has been working on more than just me," said Captain America.

"I'm not a government experiment," said Hawkeye with a smug grin on his face, "I don't need physical enhancements to be good at what I do."

"Don't mind him," said Natasha, "He is probably just jealous."

"This is your team Captain, you will response to threats normal humans can't take care of," said Nick Fury, "We don't need all these super-powered vigilantes running the show, like that Spider-man, or the X-men."

Weapon X facility…

"Hey Sabey, see your getting along with Mr. Ski mask horror film over here," said Deadpool, "So what are you getting your own set of claws? So you and Wolverine can paint your claws?"

"Shut up you annoying whelp!" said Sabretooth.

He pressed a button on his belt as Sabretooth swung at him. He appeared behind Sabretooth, "Hey nice try there, a ten for effort!"

Then a crazed man with a straight jacket and a muzzle on was being wheeled over on a medical table.

"For now you are all Weapon X," said the Weapon X director.

"Hey what's Hannibal Lector doing here?" asked Deadpool pointing at the crazed guy.

"Who is Hannibal Lector?" asked Agent Zero as he raised an eyebrow, "That's Karl Lykos, the crazed pterodactyl man."

"No his codename is Sauron," said the Director.

Dr. Cornelius entered the room and said, "Sabretooth it's time for your upgrades."

"You two psychopaths should get along," said Sabretooth.

"We'll be sure to give you some food later!" yelled Deadpool after him.

As soon as Sabretooth left the room he said, "Was it just me or did he smell like B.O and used kitty litter, anyone?"

"Why isn't this Sauron guy a pterodactyl?" asked Agent Zero.

"Hey I asked a question! I asked it first I get mine answered first!" said Deadpool, "Don't you take the spotlight from me!"

"Well we drugged him enough so he won't turn into the pterodactyl," said the Director, "He doesn't have full control yet, and we are waiting for the brain manipulation to kick in."

"I feel so alone," said Deadpool, "When it was just me I got all the attention."

"Why don't you go bug Dr. Cornelius?" asked Agent Zero.

"Maybe I want to bug you!" he said.

Then the director walked out of the room. Some employees of Weapon X rolled Karl to his room.

"So new pal," said Deadpool, "Want to go put a pale of water on the door to Sabey's new room!"

"No," said Agent Zero.

"Want to put dead fish in his closet?" he asked.

"No," said Agent Zero again.

"Want to go play Tag with Karl, it will be fun he is in the stretcher so he can be it!" said Deadpool.

Then Agent Zero didn't answer and just walked out of the room.

"I don't think he likes me," he said, "I know I'll go bug Dr. Cornelius, maybe he will screw up Sabretooth's surgery."

At Xavier's mansion…

Professor Xavier, sat at Cerebro when Logan walked in.

"Hey Chuck you wanted to see me," said Logan.

"Logan I had a message from Nick Fury," said Xavier, "I believe it applies to you."

He played the message.

"Professor Xavier, there is something very important I need to tell you, Weapon X is up and running. There was surveillance in Canada in one of the previous bases. It is up and running. But it was only a small faction. I believe my new team the Avengers can handle it," said Nick Fury, "So keep your nose out of it, and make sure that your students, and Logan stay in the mansion."

"They will want to use you for experiments," said Nick Fury, "Fury offline."

The message ended.

"Stay in the mansion Logan," said Xavier.

"Fine Chuck, I'll stay here," said Logan.

Several minutes later in the Danger Room…

Cyclops, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler were training, doing their usual obstacle courses and simulations of villains.

"Us being the most experienced X-men should be able to take down Magneto, by ourselves, so today we will be doing a Magneto simulation," said Cyclops.

Then Logan entered the room, "Magneto isn't our current threat do a simulation of Sabretooth, and you guys should be able to take him down by yourselves. Without a telepath."

"Okay Sabretooth simulation, nighttime jungle," said Cyclops.

The team got separated into there own individual spot and trees started to appear.

Where Kitty was…

"I suck at this mission," said Kitty to herself.

She walked for several minutes, she thought to herself 'I have terrible night vision.'

Then she felt something hit her in the back of the head.

"Shadowcat down!" stated the computer.

Where Rogue was…

She was using her fist, which lit on fire to guide the way. She heard some rustling then shot up into the air. She launched three fireballs into where she heard it. She then landed on the ground and looked around.

She felt a smack on the side of her head.

"Rogue down!" stated the computer.

Where Nightcrawler was…

Being able to see in the darkness helped a lot. But being one of the stealthier of the X-men helped. He swung through trees and teleported a few times. He was trying to find Cyclops. Since Sabretooth was able to take down Rogue. He could easily take down him he though to himself.

'Teamwork is definitely needed,' he thought.

He finally teleported to where Scott was.

"Man Scott I vas looking all over for you," said Kurt.

"Shhh…" said Scott he then whispered, "Sabretooth is near by be on the lookout."

"Aye aye captain," said Nightcrawler.

He looked around a bit. Then he felt something slam into his back. It was Sabretooth. He soon bamfed behind Cyclops to get out of the way of his optic blast. Cyclops let out a raging blast. Sabretooth swung from the tree dodging the blast and kicking Cyclops in the side of the head.

Kurt appeared in some shadows.

'Won't find me here,' he though.

Then the computer said, "Cyclops down."

"I smell your fear," said Sabretooth he punched Kurt in the stomach.

'Nightcrawler down, Sabretooth wins.'

"Well you obviously aren't ready for him so you can't take Magneto," said Wolverine.

"Well we have like beat Magneto in simulations," said Kitty.

"How many times half-pint?" asked Wolverine.

"Oh…once," she said.

"How many people would have died?" he asked.

"Two including me," she said.

"Better luck next time," said Wolverine, "If you can't take Sabretooth in his comfort, how could you take Magneto?"

At the Weapon X facility…

"Agent X, get Deadpool, and our newly upgraded Sabretooth," said the Director, "We're going to visit a certain mutant school."

Next Chapter: Gone


	37. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men products or stories

Chapter 37: Gone

Several hours later at the X-mansion…

A helicopter landed in the front lawn, several people were in it including Deadpool, Agent X, and Sabretooth. Also the Director and Cornelius were sitting back with a communicator.

"Deadpool disable Wolverine, Sabretooth keep the X-men busy, and Agent X you stay here for protection and back-up," said the Director, "Go!"

Deadpool grabbed Sabretooth's arm and pressed the button on the belt, they appeared in the mansion.

"Hmm…this reminds me of the time I was locked outside of my house, only this time I'm not after keys!" said Deadpool.

"Shhh…they are close," said Sabretooth, "Wolverine is off that way!"

He pointed down a corridor and Deadpool ran off that way.

Then Cyclops appeared at the top of a staircase with Beast staring at Sabretooth.

Then a voice sounded on Sabretooth's radio, "Disable only."

He ran up the stairs as Cyclops shot an optic blast at him. Sabretooth jumped over it and kicked Cyclops in the side of the head. The button on the visor was pressed, as the kick aimed Cyclops at Beast.

Beast flew into a wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Come on boy scout give me what you have," said Sabretooth as Cyclops tried to get up. Then he punched him in the back. Cyclops was knocked out.

Sabretooth ran through the door that they came out of. He was met with Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Angel, and Husk. Husk ran at him in metal form and punched him once. Sabretooth grabbed her fist when she made contact and flipped her over his shoulder. Then Angel and Sunfire flew at him with their fists out.

Sunfire tried first shooting tons of fire at Sabretooth, causing him to grow burns. The burns healed and Sabretooth punched Sunfire in the face. Sunfire fell to the ground. Angel circled around Sabretooth adding in a hit with his wings every once in a while. Then Sabretooth grabbed his wing and tossed him into a wall.

Nightcrawler started to teleport around Sabretooth adding a punch every once in a while. Then next time Nightcrawler appeared Sabretooth grabbed him by the tail and flipped him over onto the ground. All the enemies in the room were cleared. Then Shadowcat, Rogue, and Emma Frost came in.

Rogue grabbed Sabretooth and busted through the roof she said, "Sabretooth get out of our house."

"But I'm a guest," he responded and punched her in the face. He pile-drived her back into the room where he was originally fighting the X-men. Then Emma approached.

"I'm sure your not resistant to telepathy you great big savage," she said as she attempted to read his mind.

"I was trained by the best," he grabbed her and threw her through a wall.

Kitty was looking at Emma as Sabretooth side-swiped her. She fell to the floor. Ice-man slided into the room and shot ice at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth was frozen solid.

"Froze your ass," said Ice-man.

Then the ice started to crack as Ice-man turned around. Sabretooth bursted through the ice and tackled Bobby. Bobby fell unconscious.

Then Sabretooth grinned and flung him over his shoulder.

"Now why don't we head downstairs," said the voice on the radio it then asked, "One Bobby Drake?"

"Correct," said Sabretooth ferociously into the radio.

He then slashed a hole through the floor with adamantium claws, he dropped down to the first floor. He pressed the down button on the mansion elevator.

He walked inside it went into the sub basement. He found a prison cell that held Toad.

Toad was awoken by his presence, "Hey Sabretooth ol' pal how about letting me out?"

"Hmm…Well I was supposed to steal the cerebro files," he growled.

"Aww come on pal," he pleaded.

Then Sabretooth punched a hole through the glass, "You can get it from there! Don't bug me again."

"Thanks yo!" he said, shooting his tongue through the hole and pressing the button that unlocks the door.

Toad escaped.

Sabretooth walked towards Cerebra and pressed several different buttons commanded by Cornelius.

He downloaded the files to a disk and escaped.

Where Deadpool was…

"Where could this Wolverine guy be…oh where oh where has my little dog gone oh where oh where can he be," he started to sing randomly.

"If your talking about me bub, I'm not your dog," said Wolverine he dove at Deadpool.

"Oh but Rover!" he said as he dodged the attack, "Let's play boy!"

He pulled out his adamantium swords and started fighting him. The claws and swords clanged together, "So your swords are made out of adamantium?"

"Classified information!" he exclaimed, "Boy do you smell bad!"

"Whatever bub," he said as he made a side slash at Deadpool.

Deadpool then pulled out a pistol and aimed it into Wolverine's ear he fired twice. Wolverine was down.

"Duties done," he said into the radio.

He pressed a button on his belt and appeared in Professor Xavier's office.

"Your coming with me gramps and your telepathic mumbo jumbo won't work on me," said Deadpool.

He pressed the button on his belt and appeared in the helicopter…

Meanwhile in the main hall…

Beast and Cyclops woke up then Beast said, "Cyclops stay here, I need you to organize everyone here at the mansion."

"Why Hank?" he said as he tried to follow him.

"They need a leader and I have to follow something," he said.

"Follow what?" asked Cyclops as Beast burst out of the door. He didn't get an answer.

In the Helicopter…

"Hit it pilot," said Agent X.

The plane took off of the ground…

Outside…

Beast then leaped at the helicopter, which was already a great distance from the ground. He latched onto the bottom of it.

In Professor X's office…

Colossus entered Professor X's office where Wolverine was sitting down, "Where is Bobby and Professor X?"

"Gone," said Wolverine.

Next Chapter: Weapon X Finale


	38. Weapon X Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any X-men stories or products

Also I want to know something. When you review this chapter say which chapter or arc. Even two part ones did you like the most. Also please I would love the favorited people or even the ones who alerted this to review. Maybe even some anonymouses.

I also wanted you to know I referred to Agent Zero as Agent X…sorry for the mix up the names are similar….

Chapter 38: Weapon X Finale

Under the helicopter…

Beast was gripping the aerial transport with his heavy powerful claws. He kept holding it with his increased strength of twenty-five tons, only a fourth as powerful as Colossus but enough to keep a grip on a high-speed helicopter.

'I hope the Professor and Bobby are alright,' he thought to himself.

He pulled at a communicator and set it to show his coordinates to the rest of the team.

At the mansion…

Scott sat at the communication's center in the mansion. This place was added recently and was used to communicate with non-telepaths. Xavier had used it to speak with Nick Fury. It also got messages from team member's communicators. Non-telepaths like Beast, and Wolverine could monitor missions from here. Xavier himself mostly used it though.

But right now Cyclops felt the need to monitor Hank. He couldn't stand to lose another teammate. Then the monitoring screen for communications bleeped. A map appeared with a dot moving on it.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cyclops, "It's Hank!"

He soon assembled several X-men in there…

The room contained Wolverine, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Shadowcat.

"We have coordinates on Hank everyone," said Cyclops, "He is on a helicopter heading towards Canada. I have only assembled the people in this room because the mansion needs protection, and I believe us to be the most experienced X-men."

"Slim I need to do something with the communication system, cause we are going to need the help," said Wolverine.

"Whose help?" asked Rogue.

"An old friend of mine, Skunk," said Wolverine.

He pressed a few buttons on the communication system and Nick Fury appeared on one of the screens.

"I need your Avengers to help us on a mission," said Wolverine.

"Well I hope it is nothing menial cause I am the head of S.H.I.E.L.D so I am usually quite busy," said Nick Fury.

"Hank boarded a helicopter heading towards the Weapon X headquarters we really need to hurry though," said Wolverine, "I will patch it through to you."

He pressed some more buttons and Nick Fury got the coordinates.

"The Avenger's will be on their way," said Nick Fury, "Fury over and out."

He buzzed out of the screen.

"Elf, and get your swords," said Wolverine, "I'm going to need you to face this Deadpool guy."

"All right Wolverine!" he saluted him and teleported into his room.

He came back with swords on his back.

"Nightcrawler port us to the plane," said Wolverine.

They then appeared in the plane…

Cyclops got into the pilot's chair, "We have liftoff!"

The plane lifted off the ground and arose from the hangar. The coordinates were on a screen.

"The Weapon X goons landed," said Wolverine, "It won't be long before they find Hank, we have to hurry!"

At the Weapon X facility…

Sabretooth got off of the helicopter Xavier and Iceman were hung over his shoulders. They each had a three small devices on their heads, "Cornelius what are those gray things for."

He pointed at the devices.

"Mind control simple-minded fool," said Cornelius, "But for Xavier we had to disable his powers completely."

Beast was still clinging to the bottom of the helicopter. When the enemies left he dropped off of from the bottom of the helicopter.

He talked into his communicator, "Logan I am at their base, ask Scott for my instructions."

Then Logan replied, "He says stay there and don't move."

"Okay Wolverine," he said and turned off his communicator. Because the location was locked into the computer's and communicator's.

Then he heard a menacing voice, "Hello Hank."

"Hmm…I presume you are a Weapon X project," said Hank.

"Well I have been watching you the whole time, did you know I have no scent?" he said.

Then Hank turned around and punched Agent Zero in the gut; "Well a mutation that makes you have no smell does not protect you from me!"

"That's not my mutation…this is!" he said as he shot a concussive beam of kinetic energy.

"Impressive," said Hank, "You absorbed the kinetic energy in my punch and turned it on me in a blast, but I would have thought that punch to the gut would have you vomiting, tell me why you are not?"

"I have a nice healing factor very helpful Hank," said Agent Zero.

Then Hank jumped over to Agent Zero landed in front of him and picked him up.

"Try healing after this!" said Hank.

He then tossed Agent Zero across the helicopter landing area. He clung to the edge of the building and climbed back up.

"Going to take more than that Hank," said Agent Zero, "Guess what else I can do with kinetic energy?"

Agent Zero ran over shooting an automatic gun until it ran out of ammo. He pulled out some pistols and started firing them as he ran. While Beast tossed nearby objects at him.

Agent Zero finally was in front of him he tossed the guns to his sides and quickly punched Beast in the gut and the head.

Beast fell backwards onto the floor.

"That's super strength, I'm sure you know the feeling," said Agent Zero.

He picked up Hank, "Just because you weren't on the list doesn't mean we can't use you!"

He walked down stairs.

Several minutes later, Hank, and Bobby were fitted with the mind control devices.

"Well Cornelius," said The Director, "Quite a group we have now, with Agent Zero, Deadpool, Sabretooth, Sauron, Iceman, and Beast we have our own little super-team."

"Yes this Beast is capable of lifting over twenty five tons and is possibly the fastest mutant we have here. Also little Iceman here is an omega level mutant," said Doctor Cornelius, "He is capable of controlling all forms of water."

"Some nice additions to our little team," said the Director.

Elsewhere in the facility…

"Hey crazy Karl I brought you a beer!" yelled Deadpool.

He walked into Karl's room. Karl was in his straight jacket. He set the beer on the side table.

"Well good luck with figuring out how to drink that," Deadpool smirked beneath his mask.

He turned to leave then Karl started to yell, "It's Sauron, Sauron!"

Then a doctor ran over and gave him a shot the outburst stopped. Then Deadpool left the room.

In the Blackbird…

"Like Scott are we there yet?" asked Kitty.

"Yes we are almost there about five minutes away but we are landing here so we aren't shot out of the sky by possible defenses," said Scott.

They landed the plane on the ground in a few minutes. It was a nicely wooded area so the plane was concealed from travelers.

They headed towards the Weapon X camp they arrived in about five minutes, thanks to some teleports from Nightcrawler.

They came to an electric fence, then Rogue said, "I'll take care of it 'Crawler you need a short break anyways that teleporting wears you out."

She ran over to the fence it shocked her but she ripped it apart like paper with her class ten strength. (Author's note class ten in the marvel universe is how many tons a character can lift)

The shock from the fence only affected her slightly. So they ran through the fence and saw some guards.

"Okay guys stay here," said Nightcrawler.

He ported between them grabbed them both and ported away. He dropped them in the woods and took their walky talkies. He then proceeded to teleport back.

"Let's move on," said Nightcrawler.

They soon came to the front gate and entered.

There were a few cameras' Shadowcat fixed that.

Then Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rogue took out a few more guards. They entered a huge room way bigger than a football stadium. The people standing inside were Beast, Iceman, Deadpool, Sabretooth, Sauron, and one person they didn't recognize.

"There is five of us and six of them, we can do this," said Wolverine, "Cyclops you take-"

He was interrupted by a group of people running through the door it was the Avengers.

"Wolverine, and I will take Agent Zero," he said pointing to the unrecognizable guy, "Nightcrawler, and Hawkeye can take Deadpool. Giant-man you take Sabretooth. Black Widow, and Shadowcat take Iceman. Wasp, and Rogue take Beast. Cyclops take Sauron!"

Everyone followed the orders…

In the battle against Beast…

"Come on Hank snap out of it," yelled Rogue.

He said nothing and jumped at her she flew into the air, "You can't do this!"

Then Wasp flew fast at Hank. She was quite knowledgeable being Henry Pym's lab assistant made her very intelligent she had figured the devices on his head were controlling him. So she shrank and zapped one with a bio blast.

It fell off and Hank seemed to start to get some senses back.

"It's the machines on his head its mind control," she yelled at Rogue.

Rogue aimed precisely at the middle mind control machine. She shot concentrated fire at it the device fell off.

The controlled Beast seemed enraged by this he jumped at Rogue and hit her to the ground. She went out cold. Now Wasp shrank and avoided blows from Beast. He made a left and a right. Wasp kept barely avoiding them then he clipped her. She shot a bio blast at the last one. The shot connected and the device fell off.

Beast seemed to wake up; he looked around and saw Giant-man fighting Sabretooth he leaped over. Giant-man kept swiping Sabretooth by the side knocking him over and launching him into the air. But, then Sabretooth pulled out his claws to attack Giant-man. Beast leaped into the air and knocked Sabretooth out of the sky. Then Wasp flew over to join her husband.

While fighting Beast said, "I am really sorry about hitting you and Rogue I would never do that."

"It's okay Dr. McCoy, I know you couldn't help it," she said then they continued fighting Sabretooth.

Beast kept blocking Sabretooth's assaults and avoiding his claws occasionally tossing him into the air so Giant-man could smack him down all the while Wasp bio blasted him.

But then Sabretooth stuck his claws into Giant-man's shin. He ended up shrinking back down and falling unconscious from blood loss.

"Janet can you take care of Henry Pym?" asked Hank.

"Okay Hank," she found something she could use as a bandage it was part of Henry Pym'suniform she had to bio blast part of it off so she could tightly tie it around his shin. She then rejoined Beast in the fight with Sabretooth.

Beast picked up Sabretooth by the arms and legs so he couldn't get him and swung him around in a circle launching him through the roof.

"Beast the strength behind that throw could have been phenomenal," said Janet.

"Well I was tired of fighting him, so I used up all the strength I had left," he kind of slumped over.

Wasp picked up Giant-man to get him out of the room, just as Rogue woke back up, she proceeded to pick up Beast. She carried him out of the room as well.

Meanwhile at the fight with Sauron…

Sauron kept taking something from Cyclops. That made him tired for some reason. Also he would fire beams of concussive energies back at him. While Cyclops would throw his optic beams at Sauron's every turn.

Sauron tipped left and right avoiding Cyclopses blasts. Then Cyclops shot where he was about to fly to then shot the roof above him. It crashed down on Sauron.

Cyclops ran over to where Black Widow, and Shadowcat were fighting Iceman. Black Widow was shooting at Iceman. But after each bullet hit him he would collect water and heal himself. He would also fire ice sickles every once in a while.

The fight was looking pretty hopeless…

Elsewhere…

Nightcrawler and Hawkeye were dodging deadly gun bursts from Deadpool. While Nightcrawler would teleport in for close combat, Hawkeye would begin aiming an explosive arrow. Nightcrawler and Deadpool were exchanging blows. Punches aimed at each other, usually one would block the other. But then Nightcrawler pulled out one of his swords and swung. Deadpool quickly pulled his sword out and blocked. Nightcrawler's sword was sliced in half.

"Made of adamantium papa smurf," grinned Deadpool.

"A freeze arrow should keep you still," yelled Hawkeye, he shot the arrow and exploded upon contact.

Deadpool was completely frozen.

Then Nightcrawler and Hawkeye left to help fight Iceman.

But little did they know Deadpool had detonated a bomb that was meant to incinerate objects in his hand. He unfroze, "Well I think if I stay here too long I will be outnumbered. Back to the old business."

He pressed the button on his belt and left the building.

At Wolverine and Captain America's fight…

Agent Zero was getting beat down by Captain America but was gaining in strength from the kinetic energy. When Captain America stopped fighting for a second Wolverine came in and slashed Agent Zero in the gut a few times.

Then Agent Zero used his stored kinetic energy and shot a beam of energy knocking both Wolverine and the Captain back. He ran forward, picked up Wolverine by his shirt, and punched him multiple times.

But soon Captain America came up from behind Agent Zero and hit him with the shield several times knocking him over. Then Wolverine started clawing him. But Agent Zero started shooting energy beams and then pulled out a gun firing three rounds.

Wolverine tried to heal but was hurting badly, "I can't heal for some reason!"

"Those would be my anti healing enzymes," said Agent Zero.

Wolverine recognized the voice, "Maverick?"

He didn't answer because Captain America threw his shield at Agent Zero who in turn flew into a wall.

"Throw me over to him," said Wolverine.

"Sure thing Jim," said the Captain.

"Jim?" he questioned before being tossed towards Agent Zero.

Then Wolverine slashed at him a few times, grabbed him, and asked, "Why are you working for them?"

"They killed him!" he said.

"Who Maverick!" asked Wolverine.

"Wraith," said Maverick.

"But, that shouldn't have made you join," said Wolverine loosening his grip.

"They beat me within an inch of death, I would have died if I didn't agree," he said, "It was my only choice."

Wolverine punched him in the face knocking him out, "Sorry Maverick we have to take you into custody."

Then Wolverine and the Captain joined the battle with Iceman, which had turned into an outdoors battle. It was on the roof of the building and it started to snow. Iceman started to absorb all of the snow making a huge ball of water.

Hawkeye shot an exploding arrow at it. It hit it and turned the ball into steam then Iceman cooled it back into water. He turned it into a stream of water and shot it at Hawkeye, Black Widow, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler teleported Black Widow, and Shadowcat turned Hawkeye intangible.

Then Wasp and Rogue flew over.

Rogue yelled, "Disable the stuff on his head he will stop then."

"You heard the woman," said Hawkeye.

Black Widow pulled a sniper rifle off of her back and aimed carefully while everyone else distracted Iceman. Then she saw the device she shot slightly to the left of it. Iceman slided in the direction she predicted and the device got shot off. The one on his forehead was gone.

For the next device Captain America threw his shield, it flew towards a tree bounced off and hit the roof bounced towards Iceman and barely swiped the side of his head. Another device was gone.

"Shadowcat you go find Xavier," yelled Wolverine.

"Ok Professor Logan," she responded.

She then phased through the floor and started searching the hideout. Several minutes later she found a laboratory. She saw a man with white hair aiming a gun at someone. She ran over and smacked the gun out of his hand.

She saw the man he was aiming at was Xavier.

"Why were you going to kill him!" she screamed.

"Well I had to lose my ties with this place and I knew Xavier could find me," said the man.

"What is your name!" she yelled.

"Dr. Cornelius," he said cowering below Shadowcat.

She hit him across the face with a heavy book on the table he fell unconscious. She then phased through the equipment keeping Xavier from using his powers.

Professor X started to wake up, "Kitty where am I?"

"Your at a Weapon X facility I will get you back to the plane," she said as she looked around for a wheelchair.

She finally found one and put Xavier in it, "Let's go Professor."

"Yes I don't believe I need to be here any longer," said Professor X.

On the rooftop…

Iceman was shooting ice sickles like a machine gun. Wolverine was getting loaded full of ice sickles. Black Widow and Nightcrawler were trying to distract Iceman. Rogue was shooting fire at Iceman and it kept getting extinguished. Wasp was trying to attack him but he would freeze the water molecules around her. Captain America was breaking his way through a forest of ice.

Hawkeye was off a far distance from Iceman aiming an arrow. He aimed very precisely. This time he was using a regular arrow. He fired; the device was knocked off the side off of Iceman's head.

Iceman landed on the ground and all the ice melted that was used to block all of the X-men and Avenger's assaults. Wolverine pulled the ice sickles from his stomach and chest. Black Widow put her guns in the holsters.

"Good work everyone," said Captain America.

Then a helicopter with the Avenger's symbol landed on the roof followed by the Blackbird. Nick Fury walked out of the helicopter several soldiers followed him out.

"Private Stevenson, Jones, get Cornelius, Sabretooth, Sauron, and Maverick," said Nick Fury they left along with several other people, "Good job Avengers I was right to form this team."

Hank Pym then walked out of the plane, "Sorry about my sudden exclusion from battle."

"It's okay Hank," said Steve Rogers.

"Steve why did you call me Jim?" asked Wolverine.

"Because you name is James Howlett don't you remember?" asked Captain America.

"No they wiped most of my memory away from before the experiment," said Logan.

Xavier rolled out of the plane, "Team you did good, one thing though the owner of this organization escaped. Deadpool is also nowhere to be seen."

Beast then climbed out of the plane, "I am just glad Bobby is okay."

Then Nick Fury said, "Well X-men thank you for the help we must leave now."

The prisoners, the Avengers, the soldiers, and Nick Fury loaded into the plane and left.

Bobby walked over, "It's so amazing how powerful I was when I was under the Director's control. I never was able to do it by myself…"

"It's okay Bobby I long suspected you were an omega level mutant," said Xavier.

"Let's go Chuck," said Wolverine.

"Indeed we shall," said Xavier.

They all got into the plane and it took off…

Next Chapter: The Incredible Hulk!


End file.
